Frozen Pyromaniac
by MsHex
Summary: Her uncle was a marine captain, so by theory, that would make her a marine. Right? Nope! Mayura is determined to escape the possible reality, and follow her dreams...when she actually knows what her dreams are. !Whitebeard pirates all alive!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So if anyone from my other story is reading this, this story is only something I'm writing in between my writer's blocks, so my main story will still be going. For everyone that has no idea what the crap I'm saying, then I will just say that this story will be very irregular and random. So expect short chapters at one point then super long ones at another.

Anyway! I don't own One Piece, I just own my OC.

* * *

 _Dammit!_ I thought and dove behind a trashcan. _I really did it this time._

"Catch her! _Nobody_ get's away with humiliatin' me in public!" A rather loud obnoxious voice yelled out.

"Yes boss!" Several men replied and ran right past me.

I looked at their fleeting figures and got up with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Don't think you managed to escape me." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around slowly and saw the behemoth of a man cracking his knuckles with a bloodthirsty look.

"Shit...I already apologized, ass! Just accept it will ya!" I yelled as I tried to ignore his intimidating aura.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into the wall causing it to crack, "Nobody, especially a little girl, gets away with humiliatin' me!" He shouted as his hand tightened around my neck.

"W-Why d-don't...you...let m-me go...before...s-someone spots you...doing this...?" I asked in a strained voice.

"HAHAHAHA! I could beat them up into a bloody pulp before they even had a chance to look at me!" The man shouted cockliy.

Then, at that moment a foot collided with the behemoth's face and he was sent flying. I fell to the ground and panted as I tried to get some air into my body.

 _That man had one hell of a grip..._ I mused to myself.

I looked up and a man was offering me his hand. I gladly took it and grunted softly as I stood up.

"Ahm, thanks for getting him off me there, dude." I said with an embarrassed look.

His once blue eyes turned into hearts, "It's my pleasure, mademoiselle! My name is Sanji, what is yours?!" He said happily and hearts floated around him.

I blinked at him, "Mayura." I said already mildly confused by the man's interesting attitude.

Before he could respond, a fist hit his head, "Sanji-kun! Stop harassing people!" A woman with orange hair yelled as a vein pulsed and her smile twitched.

"Sorry, Nami-san!" He said and quickly apologized to the angry orangette.

"I apologize if this idiot happened to annoy you." The woman said kindly with a forced smile.

"Not a problem..." I mumbled stunned by the woman's personality change.

She dragged the man off and I could only watch them leave through the crowded streets.

 _Why did they look so familiar...?_ I shook the thought away and began walking back to the bar I worked at.

I brushed myself off and made myself look like I hadn't been just attacked by the ugly bastard. My dark brown hair had ended up a tangled mess from the ordeal and I could already feel a headache forming from the idea of trying to brush it out.

I finally reached the bar after probably 15 minutes of walking and everyone stared at my disheveled appearance.

"Mayura-chan...what happened?" A woman behind the bar asked me.

"Some behemoth attempted to kill me, no big deal." I said casually.

"Again?!" The woman yelled and hit the counter in anger.

"Yep. Only this time I was saved by some dude with curly eyebrows." I said and stared at the woman.

"Curly...eyebrows?" She repeated with a thoughtful look.

"I'm not sure, but for some reason I recognize them... Do you know anything, Keira?" I asked the woman.

Keira shook her head, "Nope, but who knows...with all these pirate groups forming and all."

"You may have a point there, but I have a feeling something is different about them." I said with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly a man slammed the bar doors open and looked at me, "Mayura-san! You might want to see what's going on at the Execution Platform!"

"What, are they beheading another idiot?" I asked.

"Not...exactly..." He said.

"Then spit it out!" I said and slammed my fist against the wall.

"Alright! Alright, apparently an upcoming pirate is on the platform and the whole area is swamped with marines and other pirates!" The man shouted upon seeing my irate face.

A grin spread across my face, "Keira, get me my bow, this is gonna be fun." I said in an excited tone.

She handed me my bow and a glove, "Please don't get into trouble again, Mayura-chan." Keira said.

"No promises." I winked at her causing her to sigh.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter." She said while shaking her head.

I ran out the door and towards the Execution Platform with full intentions of causing trouble.

* * *

"Can you believe someone is up there?"

"He must be stupid to head up there..."

"Stupid or brave."

"Definitely stupid."

The growing crowd gawked at the boy who was standing on the execution stand, where the infamous Pirate King was executed. Marines were everywhere, but two figures stood out from the crowd, a man with white hair who was smoking two cigars and a woman with blue hair, glasses and a sword.

However, it wasn't just the marines that were flooding the area, pirates were also there. The most notable had to be a man who resembled a clown and was currently trying to decapitate the person on the platform.

Amidst the confusion, a girl with long dark brown hair and gold eyes, snuck by the marine guards. She was grinning like an idiot and a black bow was firmly clasped in her hand. She had the eyes of a prankster, a legendary one at that.

* * *

I smirked as the events played out around me. Maybe I should stop that mental clown, before he chops off that idiot's head... I mused to myself.

The tips of my fingers suddenly glowed blue as the fire formed on every single finger. I lifted my bow and it instantly exploded into a blue rage as the flames licked off of it. I aimed at the clown and with a massive grin, I released the blaze known as my arrow, at the mental clown. It hit him and an explosion shook the air as everyone stared at me.

"Oi! Smokestack! I hope you don't mind me crashing the party!" I shouted.

"I thought I told you to stop sticking your nose into things..." He grumbled.

"Tch. If you thought that that would've worked, then your brain in the size of a pea!" I remarked causing the man to growl.

"I'm giving you one last warning." He said sternly.

"Nice try Smokestack, but I ain't afraid of you anymore! After all, why would a pyromaniac be afraid of someone like you?" I said and fire shot out from my body and formed several copies of myself as they each had the toothy grin I possessed.

"You wouldn't dare." He said upon noticing my copies.

"I'm done listening to you, Smokestack! Attack!" I shouted and all my copies exploded into pillars of blue flames.

I grinned and suddenly the pillars disappeared, only to reappear in four different corners and reformed into look-alikes again.

All the copies shot ice blue fire onto the crowds and everyone was shocked to find that the fire was freezing.

"What the hell?! Why is it cold?!" Several people shouted.

"That's her devil fruit ability! Fire so cold, it burns." Smoker said lowly.

"Don't forget the bow, Smokestack!" I reminded with a massive grin.

"Also known as as the frozen pyromaniac, Mayura." Smoker finished.

"Yup! Best of both worlds, I freeze and burn!" I said with a loud laugh.

 **-Pov Change-**

"I heard about her from the locals, apparently she is a well-known troublemaker." Nami said in shock.

"She is no mere troublemaker, she has caused so much trouble for the marines, Captain Smoker has almost put a bounty on her five times. The only reason she doesn't have one is because she's his niece." A civilian explained.

"His niece?!" She said in shock.

"Yes. Mayura-chan doesn't exactly like the marines and she has expressed her dislike in the form of pranks." The civilian replied.

"They don't look anything alike." Zoro said.

"Mayura-chan has her father's looks while she has her mother's personality. With both of her parents dead, there's almost no way of telling who they were. She doesn't even have a last name." The civilian said and everybody nodded at her words.

"Why is she doing all this?" Nami asked.

"She wants out." The civilian said.

"Wants out of what?" The pirates asked startled by the woman's words.

"Out of his hold. She's not allowed to do anything and thus she is left to do the last thing anybody would ever think of. Getting in his way when he's trying to capture a pirate." She stated in a low tone.

"Is she asking for trouble?!" Nami shouted.

"Pretty much. She plans to escape after she freezes everybody." The woman said with a small laugh. "Don't be too surprised if you have a stowaway."

Before they could respond, a high-pitched whistle sounded through the area.

Mayura had shot thousands of arrows into the air, each was made out of fire and they were falling towards the ground.

"Everybody, move!" Smoker yelled.

It was too late though and the arrows hit the ground and the entire area was covered in ice as small fires were on the ice. The ice began to attach onto everyone and soon enough, everyone's limbs were frozen to the ground.

"Works every time! HAHAHA!" Mayura laughed.

She skated away on the ice and the areas not covered in ice, froze under her feet and her hair erupted in a blue blaze of icy fire.

"What just happened?" Nami asked herself.

"She just froze all the marines." Sanji said in shock as his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Damn…" Zoro muttered.

Smoker growled, "That's the last straw, brat!" He tried to free himself, but to his shock, a seastone tipped arrow was in his arm.

"Why is he stuck there?" Nami asked.

"Mayura-chan's arrows are all tipped with seastone, which renders devil fruit users useless, or as if they were in the water. Even though he can turn into smoke, Mayura-chan managed to hit him before his reflexes could even kick in." The civilian said and praised the girl's talent.

"T-That's amazing. Were you serious when you said she may stowaway on our ship?" Nami said in awe before remembering what the woman said earlier.

"Completely! So you might wanna hurry, that and the ice will go away soon." The woman said happily.

"Dammit! We need to catch up to her!" Nami yelled.

The entire pirate crew nodded and ran after her.

* * *

Mayura grinned happily and climbed up the ship, she saw a long-nosed boy on the deck looking around in boredom.

She secured her bow on her back and pulled out a small needle. She narrowed her eyes and threw the needle and it hit the boy in the neck and almost instantly he fell over unconscious.

She leapt over the railing and made a mad dash to a room that she quickly identified as a storage room. She found a secure hiding spot and crouched down as that mischievous smile never left her face.

She heard footsteps and she concluded it was the pirates that her uncle was hunting.

"What the heck happened to Usopp?!" Luffy shouted.

"Maybe that needle has something to do with it." Nami said and pulled the needle out.

Usopp woke up soon afterwards and went into a panic saying that someone was on the ship.

"Guys! Look everywhere! She's on here somewhere." Nami shouted.

The crew looked everywhere and Mayura nearly panicked when Sanji found her under her box.

"DON'T HURT- wait...Do I know you?!" Mayura shouted and held a dagger in front of her, before she lowered it slowly.

"I don't think so…" Sanji said, too stunned from the woman's beauty.

"No! I know that curly eyebrow from somewhere! Wait… Are you the man who saved my life in that alleyway?" She shouted before her eyes widened and she grabbed his shoulders and looked at his eyebrow even closer.

"You are him! I'm sorry! I didn't know this was your ship!" She exclaimed and apologized several times while bowing.

Sanji on the other hand was trying very hard not to faint.

"Ehhh? Sanji! Did you find her?!" Luffy shouted and burst through the door.

"Y-Yes captain." Sanji managed to mutter out.

"Are you the captain?! I'm sorry! This is not how I should act to someone who saved my life! Please don't let Smokestack know that I'm here! I'll do anything!" She shouted and her head was touching the floor.

Everyone sweatdropped at the girl's behavior. She must really hate Smoker.

Luffy grinned, "Alright! Join my crew!"

She blinked and stared at him, while everyone's jaws were on the floor.

"Wait, why?" She asked.

"Well, you're strong and were able to beat Smokey up with only an arrow!" Luffy said as stars appeared in his eyes.

"That's only because I'm his niece, I know him better than anyone else." Mayura admitted reluctantly.

"That means you can beat him up whenever we see him!" Luffy shouted.

She sweatdropped, "That's not how it works-."

"Alright, you're in!" Luffy said cutting her off.

"Wait, what?! I never agreed to join you!" She yelled as a tick mark appeared above her head.

"You want to get away from Smokey, right?" Luffy asked.

Mayura slumped, "Well… yes. I don't wanna become a marine. Their so called _'justice'_ is screwed up." She frowned.

"Then you can join us! Marines don't like pirates and pirates don't like marines!" Luffy said.

"...You have a point. Since curly-brow saved me from an attempted assassination, I'm in debt to you. That and I don't wanna see Smokestack anytime, he's beyond pissed." Mayura said and she laughed nervously at the thought of Smoker finding her.

"Soooo?" Luffy asked and Mayura laughed at his expectant face.

"Yes, I'll join you. I'll probably be needed more here than I would be there." Mayura said a smile plastered on her face.

"YOSH! Wait, what devil fruit do you use?!" Luffy shouted.

"I never figured that part out, I accidentally ate the dumb thing when I was five. Nobody even knows the name of it." Mayura shrugged.

"Is it ice?! Or is it fire?!" Luffy said and got _very_ close to Mayura.

She scooted back, "It's both, fire so cold, it burns. It burns if I want it to, but most of the time I just have ice everywhere." She said.

"COOOOOL!" Luffy said with stars glittering around him.

"So that's how you skated out of the town?" Nami asked although she was still suspicious of the woman.

"Yep! Every Thursday I turn the town into a giant ice rink." Mayura laughed. "It's fun to watch the marines slip everywhere while hunting me down."

"I thought you said you didn't have a bounty-" Nami said but Mayura interrupted her.

"I didn't, Smokestack just sent them after me! Because on Wednesday, I would pull a massive prank!" Mayura proclaimed and everyone sweatdropped.

"That civilian wasn't kidding…" Zoro muttered.

"So...ya might wanna get out of here. There's a nasty storm coming in and all the ships were supposed to be out of here already. That and Smokestack is gonna chase after us." Mayura said with a serious look.

"Seriously?" Nami said in exasperation, "Well you heard her, get the ship ready, we need to get out of here." Nami said and pointed to the door.

Everybody ran out the door and Mayura reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a large pouch, "I stole this from the marines the other day, assuming you are a woman who loves money." She said and briskly tossed the bag.

Nami caught it and looked inside the pouch before her eyes turned into beri signs. Mayura laughed into her hand, "Sorry if it's not that much, somebody found me 10 minutes after I broke in."

Mayura got up and left the room and looked around at the clamor surrounding her. She looked on in awe as the town grew smaller as they got farther away. Suddenly she saw her uncle speeding towards her in his devil fruit form.

"Awww crap." Mayura said and drew her bow. Fire flowed out of her body and morphed into thousands of arrows. She armed two seastone arrows and carefully aimed towards the incoming marine.

"What are you aiming at?!" Luffy asked.

"Smokestack, see him?" Mayura replied as her eyes never left her target.

"Oh..What's he doing?!" Luffy said before trying to figure out what the marine was up to.

"He probably thinks that you guys have kidnapped me or something." Mayura said and rolled her eyes.

"Why would he think that?" Usopp asked.

"He hates pirates." Mayura deadpanned.

Mayura released the two arrows and the fiery ones launched as well. Upon hitting the water, huge towers of ice formed and fire danced across the surface of the ice. The two sea stone arrows hit Smoker in the shoulder but phased through him.

Mayura pointed at him and suddenly a massive dragon made out of her fire, flew towards him. She quickly rearmed her bow with two more arrows and as if time slowed down, shot them and both hit Smoker in the knee. Smoker fell to the ground and the dragon shattered into thousands of ice crystals.

"That was AWESOME!" Luffy yelled.

"That dragon was fire, but shattered like ice…" Nami mumbled in shock.

"That's because I can freeze my fire at any time." Mayura said after securing her bow. "He'll be out for a while which will give us a good head start."

Mayura walked to the middle of the ship swaying her hips, she glanced at them, "I'm guessing you didn't expect someone to use a bow in this day and age. Especially you, Sharpshooter." Mayura said with a glint in her golden eyes.

Usopp looked at her in confusion, she smirked, "Didn't expect me to figure it out, did you? Most people use guns or cannons to fight, seeing proper use of a bow is once in a blue moon."

Her chocolate brown hair blew around her face as she smiled even wider, "Don't underestimate me because of my weapon choice, if you do…" A look-alike formed out of fire and an arrow also out of fire, hit the copy in the stomach and it fell to the ground before disappearing. "You'll end up like that." She said calmly but her eyes were fierce.

She sauntered off towards the front of the ship, causing Luffy to scurry after her.

"Why do you hate the marines?" He asked her.

She frowned, "My father was a pirate, and the marines killed him in front of my very own eyes. My mother was a former marine who left we she had me, their relationship was always a love hate one, but she always stood up for my father. That's also how my mother died. She was killed trying to stop the attack on his ship, even in death, she was smiling." Mayura said.

She didn't look sad saying any of that, which is what alarmed Luffy.

"It's been 15 years since it happened and I was only four. They didn't show justice that day, they killed my father out of hate. My mother merely got in the way and nobody did nothing!" She shouted venomously. Her fist connected with the railing and her eyes glowed hatefully.

In her anger, the area she was standing on, froze and her hair caught on fire.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply and the fire and ice retreated back into her body. She looked back up and stared at the sky silently, her breathing now normal, she fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

"That's why I hate the marines, Smokestack is the only one that I still respect and that's because he took me in after my parents were killed." Mayura said quietly.

Luffy was oddly silent as the woman looked at her hands, "If they had tried to get my mother away, she would've been alive today. I was never close to my father and I wasn't that sad when he was killed, but I loved my mother. I wept over her bleeding body for hours." She mumbled.

Luffy's eyes darkened, but he still didn't say anything. He had decided the woman needed some time alone and he walked away to go bother Sanji.

Mayura looked at his fleeting figure in gratitude, a lot had happened and she needed some time alone after telling him why she hated marines so much. She didn't even understand why she told the boy everything...it just spilled out.

After a hour, she stood up and walked up to Luffy, who was fooling around.

"You're going to the Grand Line, correct?" Mayura asked.

"Yep! If I'm gonna be the Pirate King, I'm gonna have to go to the Grand Line!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"So my uncle wasn't lying when he said you wanted to be the Pirate King." Mayura laughed lightly.

"Well, I have to make more seastone arrows. Glad I stole the town's supply." Mayura said with a playful grin.

Luffy laughed at her words and she left to go find a more quiet spot to make her arrows.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm happy to see that quite a few people are reading this story, since I am a rather work in progress of an author. Anyway, I'm not sure who I should pair Mayura with and if you guys want to vote on a character for her, then by all means review the character. I just want a second opinion before I make any definitive choices like this.

Also I apologize if Mayura seemed a little op against Smoker, she trained with him her whole life so she knows how to attack him and catch him off guard. More of her backstory will be explained later down the line and more mysteries will be cleared up over time.

I don't own One Piece or ever will own it.

* * *

Mayura's hand delicately attached the seastone onto the arrows and she wiped her brow, "Finally, I hate working with seastone." She said, sighing in relief.

She stood up and put them into her black quiver where several other different colored arrows were held. She put the leftover seastone into her pouch before putting it back into her coat pocket.

Walking down the steps, she was greeted by an amusing sight. Zoro and Sanji were in a heated argument, each looking ready to snap any second. Luffy was off to the side trying to figure out who to cheer for, Usopp was hiding behind the mast, and Nami looked like she was about to explode in anger at the wrong word.

Mayura snickered, "Why are Curly-brow and Moss-head fighting?" She asked,

"I...I don't even know anymore." Nami said as her face twitched in anger.

"GO ZORO! GO SANJI! GO! GO! GO! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Luffy shouted while fistbumping the air.

"Don't encourage them!" Usopp yelled.

"You idiots!" Nami shouted and punched Zoro and Sanji on the head which set them to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Sheesh, that's one helluva punch you got there." Mayura said sweatdropping at the two men on the floor.

"Awwww! I wanted to see a fight!" Luffy exclaimed before he was punched in the face by the resident orangette.

"And to think I was bored." Mayura laughed.

"You idiots need to stop fooling around, we're going to be at the reverse mountain soon and I don't need you all acting like _this_!" Nami shouted and pointed to the mess they had made.

"Reverse Mountain? Have fun getting up there, my father apparently nearly crashed his ship going up it. Of course he was rather stupid, so that didn't help." Mayura said and laughed loudly at the thought of her father crashing his ship. It only made it more funny at the thought of his expression her mother had described. It was a mix of horror, excitement, but the best part was that he was drinking a barrel of beer when they nearly crashed. So, yes, he was drunk and as stupid as ever.

"He sounds cool!" Luffy shouted, as the red bump that was previously on his head had disappeared.

"Of course _you_ would think that someone who nearly crashed his ship sounds cool." Nami said eyebrow twitching.

"Don't forget that the two of them are idiots. Seriously, why would you be drinking a barrel of beer going up that mountain?!" Mayura said and she only laughed harder and Luffy joined her.

"Glad you didn't get his stupidity, I don't think I could handle two dense idiots." Nami said.

"Nope, I only got his looks! Where else would I have gotten gold eyes?!" Mayura said and pointed to her bright golden eyes.

She pulled out a cigar, before lighting it and stuck it in her mouth, "If anything, I got a smoking problem from my uncle." She said with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Oi, Mayura! What did your father look like?!" Luffy asked.

"He had a youthful face that made him appear far younger than he actually was. He was around…six feet tall. He had bright gold eyes that resembled a cat's and he had pointed teeth to match it. His hair was dark brown and he dyed some of it orange." Mayura said after a slight pause to think.

"So he was a cat-man!" Luffy said and punched his open palm.

"Yes, he was. Oddly enough, he had devil fruit powers that left him permanently in a form between his cat form and his human form. He never said it bothered him, and I personally think that's how he got my mother." Mayura explained with a small laugh.

The peaceful atmosphere broke as the ocean grew wild, Mayura looked up and pointed, "Well lookee here, it seems we have found that mountain." Her expression didn't reveal any concern, if anything it showed excitement.

"Woahhh! Look at it!" Luffy shouted and sat on the figurehead, despite the dangers in doing so.

Mayura walked up to the front and held onto the mast has the wind blew around her, "So this is what I have to do to get away from you." She said in a quiet voice.

The ship went up the mountain and everybody held onto different things, and Mayura could only smile.

She was getting away.

It reached the peak and Mayura's trained eyes scanned the world beyond that pesky wall, it was large...wild...free. Just like she had always dreamed.

The ship went down the steep drop and while everyone flapped in the wind, Mayura was perfectly fine despite the great wind hitting her.

"There's a mountain." Mayura stated her voice was calm despite how her words betrayed her tone.

"There shouldn't be-." Nami began but Mayura's emotionless face stared at her own.

"Then look up, Navigator. It's there and we are gonna smash right into it." Mayura said and her stoic voice unnerved all but Luffy.

Sanji looked at what Mayura was pointing at and he turned to Nami, "Nami-san! There really is a mountain there!"

"That shouldn't be possible! There isn't any mountains, there's only the open seas!" Nami exclaimed.

The ship got closer to the 'mountain' and Mayura raised a delicate eyebrow, "It's a living creature, it has an eyeball. I wonder what could be large enough to be considered a mountain."

"Quick turn the ship!" Nami shouted and everyone minus Luffy and Mayura scrambled to get the ship to turn.

Mayura stared down the 'mountain' as it opened it's 'mouth', "Is that a whale?" She murmured.

"Wahhh! It's gonna eat us!" Usopp shouted in a panic.

"Let it. I'll just bust my way out." Mayura said in boredom as she created a tiny flame in her available palm.

She glanced at the rest of the crew, "It's no use, we simply can't turn enough to fully avoid it, either way we're gonna hit it. So if I were you, I would just sit back and let it eat us, if we do that, we still have a chance of survival." Her voice was calm as if she had experienced something like this before.

Everyone who was trying to turn the ship, looked at the girl as if she had grown two heads. She's insane! How can you stay calm like that in a situation like this?! This thought appeared in everyone's head and it only made them want to know more about her.

Mayura closed her eyes as they were seemingly 'eaten' by the whale.

When she opened them, it was one of the weirdest things she had seen.

And she saw a _bear_ fish! It doesn't get weirder than that!

Oh, wait… They were just swallowed by a whale, and now it appeared that they were outside thanks to the small island, the bright blue water and the cloudy blue skies.

Yep, this takes the cake.

"Great...Wait, who's that old dude?" Mayura asked and pointed to a rather oddly dressed old man.

The old man merely glanced at them before returning to his newspaper.

"Hey, old man! Where are we?!" Luffy asked while looking around wildly.

"Inside of Laboon." He responded as he still didn't look up at them.

"That's the whale's name?" Mayura asked and jumped off the ship and landed on a small piece of ice as it didn't freeze the water around it.

She walked over to the small island as each step created a small piece of ice. When she stepped on the island, the ice shattered and morphed into fire before returning to her body.

"Mind telling me what's up with the appearance of this place? I've only been swallowed by a whale once, but it definitely didn't look like this." She asked and everyone who had thought she was insane jaw dropped.

"I painted it to look like the outside." He said and glanced at the woman in front of him.

Luffy landed next to her, "Wait, so we're in a whale?!" Luffy shouted.

Mayura looked at him, "Yes, Luffy. We are inside a massive whale, and yes that means it ate us. Does that answer all of your questions?" She said as a small smile graced her face.

He blinked, "Hmmm…Yup! You answered them all!" His answer made the rest of the crew sweatdrop.

"Well that's good, I don't think I could read your mind anymore." She said and pushed a flock of hair behind her ear as Luffy's eyes sparkled.

"C-Coool!" He shouted.

"Why would you believe that?!" The rest of the crew shouted at their excited captain.

Suddenly, the 'ground' began to shake and it felt as if the whale were hitting something.

The old man sighed and put down his newspaper before standing up, Mayura stared at him, "What's going on? This isn't an earthquake we are experiencing, is it."

"Laboon is bashing himself against the Red Line." He said.

"Why would he be doing that?!" Luffy asked.

"He's looking for something, isn't he?" Mayura said calmly as her eyes were shadowed but she was still smiling gracefully.

"H-How did-?" The old man asked but she interrupted him with a soft laugh.

"When you're desperate, you will do just about anything. I should know." She said as her voice dimmed to a whisper by the end of her sentence.

She walked back towards the water as it froze beneath her feet, "Well, do what you need to do old man." She said before leaping up onto the ship as ice shards followed her.

She landed soundlessly and vanished into a room leaving the crew alone to wonder.

Mayura sighed as she slid down and pulled her knees up to rest her head on.

"I'm showing too much of myself...What was I thinking?!" She mumbled angrily as her fist turned black, "Look what you gave me...Smokestack. You thought it was a fluke, yet, here I am using it." She said as her fist returned to normal.

" _Haki_...That's why my father had to die, he was far too powerful for his own good. And to think...they could have exterminated the genetics if they didn't take in a little girl…" She said and tears formed in her eyes as they glossed over.

"But no! You stupid bastards doubted my family and guess what? I'm gonna give a little bit of payback, after all…" Her eyes darkened as ice particles formed around her.

 _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Uncle Smoker?"

Smoker grunted as the small figure jumped on him, "Why won't you wake up?! I wanna do somethingggg!" The figure whined.

He finally opened his eyes and the little girl before him smiled happily, "Yay! You're awake!"

"Did you have to do that, Mayura?" Smoker asked.

The golden-eyed little girl jumped up and down while trying to pull him up, "Yes, Uncle Smoker! Now get up, I wanna playyy!" She whined as she fell on her butt from her attempt at pulling him up.

Smoker sighed, but picked the girl up, "Yay! I wanna train with my fire, Uncle Smoker! Can I? Pleaseeee!?" She said and her eyes became the everknown puppy dog eyes.

And it worked, like a charm.

Smoker never admitted it, but he loved the brat, even if her father was a pirate.

"Heehee, look! It's freezing everything, wheeeee!" She said and the two suddenly went sliding and hilariously enough, faceplanted into a tree.

Mayura pried herself off, before giggling brightly, "That was fun! Uncle Smoker, am I getting better?!" She asked to the downed man who had a near permanent frown on his face.

"You only made us hit one tree, so yes, you are getting better, Mayura." Smoker said and lit a cigar before placing it in his mouth.

"Hey! Can I try that?!" She asked and pounced on him as she searched for his cigars.

Smoker grabbed the little girl by her shirt and looked at her, "You're too young to smoke, Mayura."

"Uncle Smoker! If I'm too young for that, then why do you let me train?!" She whined and waved her arms everywhere.

"You may be smart, but that doesn't make you older." He said and the little girl's pouting reminded him of her mother.

Mayura was like her mother in every way except for her appearance and that mischief he always noticed in her eyes. She was very intelligent, in fact she once surprised him when she was reading a book that probably weighed more than herself.

He could always tell that there was something different about her, he didn't know if it was her powers or she had got some of that pirate's wild attitude.

Either way, she was indeed special, which is why he wanted her to become a marine. Yet her response was always the same.

"Marine? That's boring, Uncle Smoker! Who would wanna capture pirates and kill 'em?! That's just mean you know!" Mayura said in a cute fashion.

"We don't just 'kill em', Mayura-." He tried to say but she interrupted him.

"Nope! I don't wanna be a marine!" She said firmly.

"Fine...then what do you want to be?" Smoker asked and the little girl blinked.

"...I don't know, Uncle Smoker. Anything except being a marine is the life for me!" She proclaimed happily while clapping her hands.

 **Flashback end!**

Those were distant memories to the marine now...She definitely fled with those damn pirates.

He lit another cigar and looked at the bounty staring back at him.

It was Straw Hat Luffy...that pirate crew took his niece. How? He didn't know that part yet, but that had to be it. If that Straw hat was really going where he claims, then he would have to go to the Grand Line.

He had to make it look like he was chasing after the Straw Hat's if he ever wanted to get her back.

* * *

Mayura was staring at the wall in thought, when she heard a loud crash and the sound of footsteps filled her ears.

She slowly stood up and opened the door which revealed the situation.

"Who're the two weirdos?" She asked lazily wagging her finger at them.

"They want to get Laboon!" Luffy shouted.

Mayura tilted her head, "Oh. Then I guess we should do something. Melee or long range?" She asked and this confused everyone.

"MELEE!" Luffy yelled.

"Fists it is then, don't be alarmed by what you see folks." She said and dropped her quiver and bow on the floor before taking her long brown trenchcoat off.

Her arms suddenly turned black as fire licked off her skin and her hair erupted into flames, "Heh, extra protection is always appreciated. I hope you don't mind me using a little ice, Luffy."

The floor froze over and she skated towards the two weirdos with her fist pulled back.

"Have a knuckle sandwich." She said and her fist connected with the male's cheek and he flew into a wall.

The female started attacking after her 'partner' was beaten, but Mayura was tanking each hit as the attacks merely deflected off of her.

"Take a chill pill." Mayura said and suddenly the woman's body was frozen and her head was the only thing that she could move.

Mayura folded her arms and smirked, "That was easy, and you wanted to capture a giant whale? You can't be serious."

Mayura picked up her things as her body returned to normal, "I'll be leaving now, Luffy." She said and calmly walked away to the room she was once in.

She frowned, "He is definitely gonna chase me down, no doubt about it."

"What am I gonna do about it? Well, I'll let him hunt me down. He already wants the pirate crew, so I'm helping him out."

* * *

"Tashigi, we're gonna hunt down the Straw Hat pirates." Smoker said and gripped the bounty of the Rubber man angrily.

"Really? But Captain, they're in the Grand Line now! It would be impo-!" Tashigi said in shock.

Smoker stared her square in the eyes, "That's an order, and it doesn't matter where they are, I will find that damn Straw hat." He said and Tashigi frowned before nodding.

She walked out with a confident look on her face and Smoker could only shake his head.

 _I'll never become a marine, Uncle Smoker!_

Was this what the brat wanted? To be a pirate?

Smoker never believed Mayura when she said she wanted adventure...but seeing events as they unfolded around him, he realized he should've believed her.

The running away...The pranks...Everything pinpointed her rebellion, yet he was far too ignorant to notice and now she was gone…

I will get you back.

As if Mayura appeared in front of him, her sly voice rang through his ears, _And what if I don't wanna come back? Whatcha gonna do then, Smokestack?_

Smoker glared at the door as he tried to clear his mind of the annoying brat.

Yet, it was an impossible feat, after all...how could you forget about the one you raised?

* * *

A few hours passed when Mayura went back up to the deck. She quickly noticed that the two weirdos were long gone and that they were out in the open.

But, coincidentally, all the crew members were gone.

"Seems, I'm all alone here, ah well. Might as well try to kill some time." She shrugged and ice shards surrounded her.

She whistled as she created a dog out of her ice crystals, as the statue glittered, she heard a door open and in her shock, the statue broke into several shards.

She frowned while glancing behind her and to her surprise, Sanji was standing behind her, smoking as well.

"I thought everyone was gone…" She said as she absorbed the ice shards.

"They told me to stay back here." He said as he moved to lean against the wall.

"Do they not trust me?" Mayura asked.

"N-No, that's not it, Mayura-san! It's just-." Sanji faltered and tried to look away from the woman's growing smirk.

"They. Don't. Trust. Me." She said and each word was emphasized with each step as she made her way over to him. "It's true isn't it, Sanji?" She said and he had a hard time staying calm.

She was the one who was flirting, not him!

She smirked and sauntered away, "I can accept the fact that they don't trust me, Sanji. Hell, I was once stalked by a hundred some marines 'cause they thought I was gonna blow up their base! But, just so you know, I did blow it up." She laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

Sanji had a prominent blush on his face as he had a decent view of the woman's model-like body.

Her toned body made her even more attractive and the long slender legs only contributed to her form. Her breasts were full and had to be anywhere from a DD to a F cup, yet they didn't draw you to her.

Her eyes did that, they had to be one of a kind.

"Like what you see?" She giggled, and did a quick turn, "I don't mind people staring, my father always said "If you got it, flaunt it.""

Sanji was shocked by the woman, mind you she was the only one who hasn't punched him for staring at their breasts, she was definitely one of a kind.

"Alright, show's over, Imma go read a book, seeya Sanji." She said and skipped away, leaving the bewildered Sanji alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayura whistled as she roamed around the barren ship, she liked the peace and quiet.

"Mayura-san!"

Ah, the target of her teasing, or whatever you call it, Sanji.

She whirled around causing her trench coat to billow as she tilted her head at the chef, "Need something?"

The chef fell over as hearts appeared around him, I'm supposed to ask HER that!

"Sanji? You okay?" She asked upon seeing his glazed eyes.

He didn't respond causing her to sweatdrop, Great… I knocked him out. I didn't even do anything!

"I wonder how I can wake him up…" She mumbled.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head, and she ran into a room before exiting.

Just one thing was off however, she was in a swimsuit. Not any swimsuit, but one that put her curves first and her eyes second.

"Oh Sanji~. Wake up dude or you're gonna miss out~." She said and pushed her chest out.

Sanji woke up, all according to plan, then he fainted due to a nosebleed, which wasn't part of the plan.

"Crap, I hope I really didn't kill him this time." She scratched the back of her head nervously.

Much to her relief, he woke up after she changed back into her original garments.

"Heh, good, I thought you were dead there for a second." Mayura said and helped the chef up.

"I'm sorry to worry you, my sweet!" He shouted as his eyes turned to hearts when her hand connected with his.

She sweatdropped, "Okay...so anyway, do you know when the rest will get back? Not that I miss the obnoxiousness of the group or anything, it's just making me anxious sitting here when you know who is chasing me down." She explained and lightly placed her hand against her cheek.

Sanji shook off the lovestruck attitude, "Luffy said he would be back after speaking to the old man, not sure what's taking so long." He said.

"Hmm...Something could've happened, but I highly doubt it considering our current location. We're in an area where marines normally don't venture, they get through the wall a different way." Mayura gained a thoughtful look.

Sanji's eye widened, this girl knew more about the marines than anybody else here.

Was that the real reason why Luffy wanted her?

"We should be safe for a little while, since Smokestack will have to convince the bigwigs into letting him chase you." Mayura finished with a calm smirk on her face.

"Why would he want to chase us?" Sanji didn't get her hint, but she looked at him like a teacher does to their pupil.

"They wouldn't let him leave his post to chase after his wayward niece, so he's chasing after the crew just to get me. And yes I know, it sounds like I'm just leading him to you, but I'm not." Her tone changed at the last part, as Sanji detected a hint of desperateness in her calm voice.

It was barely there, but it sounded like an underlying layer to her normal voice.

Mayura sighed lightly, before smiling, "So...what do ya wanna do? I'm bored and there's still a few hours before night falls. Hmm...besides chasing woman and cooking, what do you do?"

Sanji blinked and it made him realize that that was really all he did.

"You don't do anything else, do you?" She wasn't making fun of him, if anything it was just a laugh.

Before he could even answer, she pulled him away as the deck began freezing over with each step.

"I've always wanted someone to skate with me and guess what, you're the lucky winner." Mayura's smile was overjoyed as her eyes seemed to glitter in happiness.

"A-Are you sure that's a good idea, Mayura-san?" Sanji asked and she stopped skating to look at him.

"Everyone's gotta learn something new, it's not like I learned to skate in a day! I crashed into at least a thousand objects before I mastered it and I started my training at age 7!" Mayura giggled at the thought.

Sanji could only hope that he didn't fly off the ship in the process, as the woman in front of him wasn't taking a no.

When the crew returned, they were astonished to see Mayura and Sanji ice skating.

Mayura was the more experienced one as she was skating backwards, while simultaneously making sure Sanji didn't go flying off the ship.

"Didn't I tell you to lose the nervousness? It only halts your learning." Mayura said and skated beside him as the latter held out his arms as he tried to balance on the ice.

"I'm not nervous, Mayura-san." Sanji said and she giggled and crossed her arms.

"Sureee, I believe it when you don't have your arms out for balance, Sanji." She continued skating until she noticed the crew.

"Hi, what took you guys so long?" She asked as she waved her arm up and seconds later, Sanji crashed into a wall of ice, causing the rest of the crew to sweatdrop.

"Blame Luffy." Nami said and walked away on the non-icy parts.

Mayura blinked curiously, before shrugging and absorbing the ice back into her body.

"Glad to have ya back, I don't think Sanji could've handled anymore of me." She laughed.

Sanji zoomed up behind her, "It was a honor skating with you, Mayura-san!" He proclaimed while hearts surrounded him.

"Hehe, now you say that." Mayura smirked and a chill went up his spine at what she was referring.

He was already bad at it...and she wanted to continue?!

"Seeya later, Sanji." Her voice was a little flirtatious as a layer of mischief hid under it as she sauntered away, swaying her hips ever so slightly.

What is different about her? The chef thought as the woman winked at him before disappearing into a room.

Mayura shut the door as a smirk spread across her face, "Guess what Smokestack, I think I've charmed a pirate...how do ya feel about that?" Her voice echoed throughout the room as silence only answered her.

"You'll probably be pissed, but hey, as long as you are too ashamed of me, I'll do anything."

"Anything…"

LINE BREAK!

Mayura yawned while stretching, she had fallen asleep minutes after entering that room, or storage closet. Whatever the heck it was, she declared it was hers and Luffy upon hearing it, just said "Okay."

Must've been her luck to get such a dense captain, but...it made her feel a little guilty about doing this. Putting on a mask when around them only made her feel worse, and they trusted her, sorta.

She wasn't sure if she could continue doing this...after all, Sanji saved her...and that's not something you betray! You could see the happiness in their eyes when she accepted Luffy's offer, and that made her sick, sick to think she was betraying them.

She put her hand to her head, "Why...must I keep this up?" She was beyond stressed, she was basically stabbing them in the back.

"I-I'll leave at the next big island. I don't deserve to be here if I only plan on using them." Her voice was soft, yet sharp.

She stood up and steadied herself against a wall as her breathing calmed, "Yeah...sounds like a good plan…"

She walked out with her head hung towards the floorboard, Should she tell them?

They would be definitely angry, maybe she should just tell one of them.

But who wouldn't blow up that much…?

A light bulb flashed above her head and she jumped, Sanji!

She walked around as she searched for the pervy chef and surprisingly, he found her instead.

"Mayura-san! Would you like anything?!" He asked as the seemingly permanent hearts surrounded him.

"Nope, but I gotta tell ya something." She said and dragged him away into her personal storage closet.

She shut the door and looked at him with a serious look in her eyes that startled him.

The chef was slightly worried about what the girl might have to say, whatever it was it was far too important to say in public.

"Listen...I've been not completely honest lately…" She began nervously and she fiddled with her hair while trying not to look at him. "I-I'm...the plan was to betray the pirate crew who owned the ship I was gonna hitchhike on and...well...I-I just can't bring myself to do it…" Her voice echoed throughout the room giving the atmosphere an air of sadness.

"You guys are nicer than what I had initially planned!" She shouted and fell to her knees. "I-I thought that you were like the other pirate crews who arrived at the town, but no! Y-You're all different, and it hurts me to continue with the plan even though I promised to follow it. I didn't even know that my uncle wanted Luffy, I really didn't! It's just one big coincidence!" Her voice cracked and she refused to look at him as her hair concealed her face.

All you could see was the tears falling from her eyes as they hit the floorboard.

"...I'll leave. My uncle will get me, but it'll be okay, I'll survive." She said through her sobs and clenched her fists.

Sanji was shocked by the weeping girl, she was betraying them?

"Who did you promise?" He asked.

"That woman you were talking to when I froze the town, she's like an older sister to me and she would only let me go if I promised to follow a plan." Mayura said and glanced up at him before staring at the floor again.

She's really telling the truth...so that means she was just planning to leave and let that marines get us… Sanji thought, but despite her betrayal, he wasn't angry at her.

"I understand if you're angry at me, I-." She began but Sanji put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not angry, Mayura-san." He said and she looked at him with tears still falling from her widened eyes.

"B-But-!"

"You were just following what your sister said, it's not like you knew that Smoker was after Luffy." Sanji said and the girl only cried more.

"Y-You aren't going to turn me in?" She asked.

"No. You don't need to be turned in, you've done nothing wrong." He said and began to walk out of the room but Mayura stopped him.

"Thank you...for believing me, most would have killed me if I betrayed them." Her voice was soft as she hugged him.

"...Why would they kill you?" Sanji asked stunned by the girl's words.

"Because...I'm trouble and I'm powerful. I have a devil fruit that's basically two elements combined, and I have that power you saw earlier. That's not even taking into account my archery skills." Mayura said after a moment of thought.

A devil fruit with two elements? How is that possible? Sanji thought as the girl's tears soaked into his shirt indicating that she was still crying a little.

"It's alright, Mayura-san. You're safe with us." Sanji said and the girl nodded quietly as they exited the room.

Everyone looked on in shock as the duo walked onto the deck as Mayura clung onto the blonde chef as if he were her life support, and...the chef wasn't going full perv.

Something was up.

But nobody dared to ask about it, Mayura looked as if she'd been crying and Sanji was frowning but glanced at the girl who seemingly wouldn't let go.

Just what had happened?

Mayura pulled out a leather journal and began to write in it, every now and then, she would glance at Sanji with a smile, before scribbling something down.

Don't tell me this girl likes that perv... Nami thought in shock, Is that the reason why he's not fawning over her?

Mayura sighed before placing the journal back in her coat, she felt better after telling him...but there was that feeling that just made her nervous.

She opened her palm and several fish out of ice formed and swam around in a blue icy ocean, each glittering a different shade of blue.

"Cool, right?" She said and raised her palm to show Sanji who widened his eyes in shock at the seemingly living fish in her hand.

She clenched her hand, shattering the fish, suddenly thousands of ice fish surrounded her and swam around in circles.

She stood up and pointed towards the sky and two massive schools of fish went up, while two groups went left and right, while one group circled her.

"Glitter." She said softly and the group above her shone brightly different hues of blue as each light beam hit the girl.

She snapped her fingers and the fish beside her formed two large fish.

Finally, the fish circling her, covered her body and shattered into thousands of ice shards and when everyone looked, Mayura was dressed differently.

She was wearing a blue knee-high dress that had a sweetheart neckline. It had transparent sleeves that had fish designs. The bottom half was decorated in more fish designs as lace surrounded the bottom of the dress. It was covered in white sparkles that glowed with each light beam, which in turn made the fish glow. The top part resembled the bottom, but without fish and white crystals were on the neckline.

"Tada. I wanted to try that, since I was a little bored." A giggle escaped her mouth at the crews shocked looks.

"And no, it won't melt, Luffy." She said after noticing the boy about to open his mouth.

"Coooool~She read my mind and made ice fish into clothes!" Luffy yelled as his eyes sparkled.

"It's not clothes, it's just a layer of ice with some of my fire made to look like fabric." Mayura explained as all the ice and fire was absorbed back into her body.

"It's still cool!" Luffy yelled while jumping in excitement.

"Thanks." Mayura said and did a lazy curtsy while smiling stupidly.

"What else can you do?!" Luffy shouted.

She smiled and ice chunks circled her as each resembled an animal's face.

"Here you go." She quipped and Luffy's eyes bulged upon seeing the highly detailed ice sculptures.

"Woahh...COOOL!" Everyone sweatdropped at their captain's childish attitude.

"If I might ask, do you have any idea when we might land at an island?" Mayura turned to the stunned Nami, who promptly shook her head.

"Nope, we haven't seen any sign of land since we departed." Nami responded.

"Lovely, guess I should've suspected that." Mayura laughed at herself which made Sanji crack a grin.

She was definitely acting like herself, there was no emptiness in her eyes like before.

There was joy in her eyes.

And it was real.


	5. Chapter 5

Mayura laughed softly at Luffy's astonished face as he stared at an ice look-alike of himself.

"How did you do that?!" He yelled as he bounced everywhere while trying to figure out how she did it.

Mayura smiled playfully as several ice tendrils shot out of her body and began forming another look-alike, "I can create anything as long as I remember what I'm creating."

The tips of her hair had tiny ice crystals on them as she happily smiled at the boy.

"That's awesomeeee!" He shouted and poked the look-alike as she put her hand on it causing it to glitter.

"I've only used it this way a few times, but I'm glad to see that you like it, Luffy." Her laughter seemed to brighten up the crew as many smiled at the action between the two.

"Hey! Is it true Smokey is gonna chase after us?!" Luffy asked suddenly.

Mayura flinched which made the ice tendrils shatter, "...I cannot guarantee he will ignore my escape. But, I do know it will take him a while to get permission from the higher up guys. That and it's nearly impossible to track someone on the Grand Line due to its vastness."

"How do you know that?" Nami asked narrowing her eyes at the young woman.

"I was always brought to their meetings since my uncle was _very_ protective." Mayura replied, "Even though they told him not to." She added as an afterthought.

"So, you know more about the marines than anybody here?" Nami asked as a grin grew on her face.

"Yes. My uncle wanted me to be a marine so he often trained me. When I was younger, they would talk about top secret things around me, since they thought I was far too young to remember anything. But, I remember _everything_ , every single word that exited their mouths, it's horrible sometimes since I hate the things they said." Mayura sighed as her head dipped forward into her open hands.

Sanji raised an eyebrow at the girl as he glanced at Nami who was still staring at Mayura. He didn't want to interrupt Nami, but she was definitely upsetting the girl as it probably brought back bad memories.

Mayura wiped her eyes, "I'll be right back...Just yell if you see an island." Her body shuddered with each step as she tried to hold back the flood of tears.

She disappeared into a room, leaving a sad atmosphere behind, and a very confused pirate crew.

Sanji frowned at the woman's sad demeanor and quietly followed her as the other crew members focused on other things.

"Mayura-san?" He opened the door and was greeted by the sound of soft sobbing.

She glanced up at the sound of the creaking door, as her eyes were hidden behind her hands.

"I must have caused quite a commotion, no? Nami just brought up a sore topic for me and well…" She trailed off as she tried to smile through her tears.

"You couldn't help but cry." Sanji closed his eyes as he lit a cigarette.

Mayura nodded, "I...I just remember the day that they said it…" Her hair drooped over her face like a curtain, "That...that my parents were both killed."

 **Flashback!**

"Uncle Smoker! Where are we going?!" A little girl whined as her long brown hair fell into her face.

Smoker pushed the hair out of the little girl's face, "I told you, we're going to a meeting. It's not like I could ignore it."

She stuck her tongue out, "I would've just put my foot down and taken a nap!" She proclaimed.

Smoker had to hold back a sweatdrop at his niece, as she kept babbling about how she would sleep through them all.

"Captain!" A marine soldier yelled, causing Smoker to stop.

"What is it? I don't have time-!" Smoker grumbled until the marine spoke up.

"We killed him."

Smoker's eyes widened, _That monster of a pirate is finally gone…_

"But...A woman got in the crossfire and she died in an attempt to protect the pirate." The marine said lowly.

"What did she look like?" Smoker said, but he already knew who the woman was.

"Long white hair, purple eyes, and she had a black katana." The marine responded.

Mayura's head popped up, "That sounds like Mama. Is she around here?!"

Both men looked at the little girl in shock, they had forgotten she was there.

"Mayura, she's not around here, she's in the Grand Line remember?" Smoker answered, but in reality, her mother _wasn't_ in the Grand Line.

"Ohhh, right!" Mayura smiled happily from her position on Smoker's shoulder, "I can't wait to see her again!"

Smoker frowned grimly, but he chose to only nod as the duo passed the marine soldier.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the dead body of his sister on a ship as marines merely walked around it. He didn't feel any sadness from it, but he never saw the little girl on his shoulder stare at the body.

Even when tears began falling.

He only continued walking as he tried to exit the area, as Mayura silently buried her face into his jacket.

"I can't believe she protected him...when she had a daughter to return to." Smoker muttered under his breath. "Gina…"

 **Flashback end!**

Sanji had a hard time himself not letting a tear slip, while Mayura was reduced to a puddle of tears.

"It was so sudden...and despite Uncle Smoker's words...she never returned." The woman said her uncle's name lovingly, which was new to the chef.

Just a day ago she was calling the marine, Smokestack, was that part of her mask?

Or has she changed her mind?

"Since that day, Uncle Smoker vowed to watch over me, as my mother would have wanted it." Mayura said as a hiccup escaped from her throat.

Sanji for once had nothing to say, he was muted by the woman's words.

The room was silent for what felt like hours, when Mayura shakingly stood up, "We should go back out there, Sanji-kun." The woman walked by him as she lightly brushed by him.

Sanji had a light blush across his face as the woman smiled at him with the ever so affectionate 'kun' added to his name.

Despite her once saddened behavior, her smile seemed to shine like the sun and her glowing eyes glittered in happiness.

"Sanji-kun?" She asked while tilting her head in confusion.

"Sorry, Mayura-san." He shook his head causing her to laugh lightly.

"Don't go daydreaming on me." She dragged him by his wrist back onto the main deck.

Nami craned her head as an irate look greeted the two, "I tried telling you two that we found an island! Are you deaf?!"

Mayura scratched her head, "My uncle _has_ mentioned me being deaf, I wonder if he's right…" She lit a cigar as her amused smile only grew.

Along with Nami's irritation, that is.

"Sorry Nami-san!" Sanji apologized profusely as Mayura giggled at the gesture.

To be honest, Sanji hadn't heard the orangette yelling in the first place.

"So, why are they so happy? They _do_ see the flag, right?" Mayura pointed at the cheering crowd that surrounded the ship as it sailed through the small river.

"They must like pirates then!" Luffy laughed from his position on the figurehead.

Mayura frowned, "Something's off about this town…"

"What do you mean, Mayura-san?" Sanji asked.

"This doesn't look like a pirate island, yet the people are acting like it is." Mayura answered and folded her arms, "A pirate island is one that is held by an incredibly strong pirate. So strong, that the marines tend to _not_ go towards them."

"How high are their bounties?" Sanji asked the quiet woman.

She glanced at him, "All the ones I know of are the Yonko and the Shichibukai. I do not know their names, but the latter are basically under the control of the World Government."

She pulled a journal that was fraying at the edges, "This details the Shichibukai and what danger level they are. All but one of them is in here, since she is on a remote island. My friend who was in a spy ring gave it to me before she was killed, as she didn't want the world to know what she knew." Mayura finished flipping through the book as they neared a dock.

"However…" Her voice grew dark, "That does not disclose the idea that this might be an island under the control of an organization." She looked him in the eye, "Stay on your toes, Sanji-kun."

Sanji stared in shock as the woman walked towards the figurehead as small ice particles trailed behind her. She threw her coat off and revealed her outfit, she was wearing a black tank top that was covered with a brown camo sleeveless jacket. Brown camo pants and black army boots matched her top as a black belt held up her pants. To finish the look, she had brown gloves on that had a black band at her wrist, lastly she had a brown armband with a wolf on it. Her bow lay on her back as her short quiver was strapped to her waist.

Gone was the kind, innocent Mayura, the woman in front of him was a highly intelligent strategist, that seemed ready to attack on a seconds notice.

Mayura folded her arms behind her head, as her eyes narrowed at the town.

 _What are you hiding?_

Her senses flared as she scanned the crowd, and her eyes caught several people falling back while talking to themselves. But, she didn't believe that, it had to be something else.

Nami glanced over at the girl and nearly fell over in shock at the concentrated look on the woman.

 _Wasn't she just laughing without a care a minute ago?!_

Mayura possessed a strong aura and it was felt by the entire crew. But, they didn't have any idea if it came from her father, a pirate captain, or her mother, a marine on the same level of Smoker.

Either way it was downright terrifying.

When they docked, she leapt off the ship and a sheet of ice appeared under her feet, which allowed her to slide down to the pavement.

Her hand lay over her arrows as she gazed around, as more people slinked away from the area with a sinister look in their eyes.

It was definitely a suspicious town. First people welcome a pirate crew, now there are people hiding in the shadows.

But why? Why would they be hiding? Are they up to something?

Mayura's frown deepened and she unknowingly walked away as Nami yelled at her to stop, but Mayura was far too interested in her own thoughts.

* * *

Night rolled around, and Mayura was in a dark alleyway, with a blade at her neck.

"It's not smart to run around in the dark, lady." A slender, brown-haired man grinned cockily at her.

"Are you supposed to be impressing me?" Mayura commented sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "'Cause it's not working buddy."

His face contorted into one of anger as the blade dug a little deeper into her skin, "Don't underestimate us!"

"Us? So you're apart of a group." Mayura smirked as the man paled upon realizing his mistake.

"Now you must die!" He yelled and brought down the sword but to his astonishment the sword went right through her neck and froze.

"What the?" He mumbled.

"Having issues?" Mayura laughed as the blade kept going through her as he frantically tried killing her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He shouted, his face pale and his hands shaking wildly.

Mayura kicked him in the gut which sent him flying into a wall, "Sorry, but I can't die to a wimp like yourself." She stood up as her golden eyes glowed.

She brandished a dagger, "I'll let you live if you tell your group that the Frozen Pyromaniac is coming for them." Her cheeky smile unnerved the man.

"You couldn't do any-!" He was cut off as she stabbed him in the leg.

"How about now?"

The man stared at her in shock, she was basically torturing him!

"F-Fine…" The man muttered to which Mayura patted him on the head.

"Good boy." She quipped and that scary aura disappeared along with her dagger.

She skipped away as she sent multiple blue wisps into the streets.

She loved her powers, she honestly did.

Around forty minutes passed when she found the rest of the crew asleep, while hundreds of people surrounded them.

Mayura blinked, then grabbed her bow as she armed it with a blue arrow made out of her fire, "I don't appreciate it when people sneak around in the night, especially with swords pointed towards my friends."

Aiming the arrow upwards, it only took a second before the entire area was covered in ice, and many of the swordsmen were frozen in place, while others were frozen to the ground.

The sound of the blast awoke Nami and Zoro, who were actually awake the entire time.

 _They got good acting skills._ Mayura smirked, "Glad to see you up."

Two fire whips formed in her hands, "I wouldn't wanna steal all the fun."

Dashing forward, she swung her whips causing them to grab onto a few of the men. She swung her whips around causing the men to go flying into two opposite walls.

She raised her arms as the whips disappeared, "Supaiku!" Thousands of ice spikes surfaced from the ground causing whoever to be hit by one, to be frozen, "Bāsuto!" The extra ice exploded into fire and it spread across the town faster.

"Oi! Zoro! The guys controlling this mess, are up ahead! I'll stay behind and beat these idiots up!" Mayura yelled as a wall of ice blocked oncoming swordsmen.

He nodded, despite his initial doubt, her confident look assured him that she had it.

Mayura's hands began glowing as blue fire swirled around her, "Pairokuraio: Misairu!" The fire morphed into missiles which locked on to the strongest enemies before exploding violently on them.

A small smile settled onto her face as the whips reappeared in her hands, "Pairokuraio: Dansu! Saisho no sutanza!" She twirled around and her whips grabbed onto several of the hunters. "Dai ni sutanza!" The whips merged into one giant whip and with a great pull, they were brought face to face with Mayura's ice encased fist that was at least twice its normal size.

"Fināre!" She leapt up into the air and thousands of copies surrounded her as each had a bow already aiming at the hunters. "Reitō hōka ma no ame no arashi! Kasai!" At this, each copy fired off their own arrows as Mayura merely sat on a floating piece of ice.

"Hey! What's the name of your group?!" Mayura asked as she skated down an ice slide that formed under her feet.

"Like we'd ever tell-!" The man was cut off by a dagger that was touching his juggler.

"I could kill you right now." Mayura's smiled coolly at him as the blade began drawing blood.

When he didn't respond, she punched him in the gut and threw him aside.

"Anybody wanna tell me the name of your group?" Mayura's hand settled on one of her arrows as she smiled cheekily.

When nobody answered her, she giggled, "Guess I have to resort to the extreme."

The swordsmen never knew what hit them.

* * *

When the crew were heading back to the ship with the now-revealed Princess Vivi, they nearly fell over in shock at the epicenter of the destruction.

Mayura had a whip made out of ice as her hair was on fire.

And she was quite the sight to behold as she scared hundreds of men.

But the pirates all had to agree they wouldn't want to be the men at the moment.

"Why will none of you answer me?!" She yelled and using her whip, she threw a man away into a wall which made the building collapse.

"S-Scary…" The still conscious men muttered as they shook in fear.

"Now!" She turned and stomped the ground, causing spikes to shoot up everywhere, "Tell. Me. NOW!" Her body glowed in anger as ice particles began surrounding her.

"Oi! Mayuraaa!" Luffy yelled and the woman's angry aura faded and she shakingly turned around.

"Hehe...Hi." Mayura laughed nervously as the ice reabsorbed into her body, "H-How long have you guys been there?" She fiddled with her fingers.

The swordsmen took this moment to flee the premises, and each had a traumatized look plastered on their face.

"Since you threw that guy in the building." Luffy said while picking his nose, much to the disgust of the crew.

"Crap…" She muttered, before smiling as her eyebrow twitched, "I-I was just trying to get a bounty…"

"Oh. Okay." Luffy said and walked away.

"Don't agree so easily on things!" The crew yelled.

Vivi looked at the girl in shock, _Why would she want a bounty? Does she want to be chased down?!_

Mayura skated over and pulled out a bottle of vodka while drinking it casually, "So, I see that ya rescued somebody." She took another swig before gazing at the bluenette, "Sooo, do ya know the name of the group that were controlling the city? I haven't been able to get an answer yet."

"We'll explain when we get back to the Merry!" Nami said.

Mayura blinked before finishing her alcohol and throwing the bottle aside. She skated away, leaving the crew in shock at the woman's attitude change.

* * *

Mayura lit a cigar as she landed on the ship, "Guess I inherited my mother's feared dominatrix side...Yep...That'll definitely get me a bounty." She hummed, "And I got the old man's drinking habits. The idiot would be proud that his 'kitten' shared his love of drinking."

She laughed as she pulled another vodka bottle seemingly out of nowhere, "I'm an abomination! Perfect! Smokey won't be able to drop a bounty even if he begs!" She took a long drink before resuming her laughter.

"I'm a genius! A freakin' tactical genius!" She proclaimed and finished the last of her alcohol, "Plus, if that dumb organization gets my little message, they'll definitely come after me! Which equals bounty meaning I can't go back!"

The rest of the crew got on the ship and couldn't help but sweatdrop at the woman as she had a bright red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Great...she's drunk." Nami mumbled.

Mayura hiccupped, "I'm not drunk! Look, I can walk perfectly-!" She ran straight into the mast, causing her to bounce back and land on her butt.

"You're drunk." Nami repeated.

Mayura laughed and pulled out two more bottles, but it was _where_ she pulled them out that shocked the group.

"How did she just pull them out of her breasts?!" Both Nami and Vivi said in unison.

"Trade *hic* secret, ladies!" Mayura declared and chugged both vodka bottles into her mouth, at the _same_ time.

 _She's insane!_ The pirates thought in a stunned silence as Mayura only finished bottle after bottle.

"You guys want *hic* any?!" She pulled two more bottles out of her breasts and waved them.

"N-No, we're good." Everyone mumbled as Sanji swooned around the girl.

"Ne? Sanji-kun, what are ya doing?" Mayura asked seemingly in a daze.

 _Don't tell me…_ Nami twitched.

"Since when were there two of ya?!" Her eyes glittering as a happy smile spread across her face. "Yaaaaay! Two Sanji-kun, that means we can be an ice skating TRIO!"

Nami picked up one of the empty bottles, "So that's why she's so drunk..,"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

Nami showed the bottle, "It's a moonshine and vodka mix, seems Mayura made it herself."

The bottle itself was black in color with Mayura's name imprinted onto it. Beside her name was a star with a smiley face inside of it.

"She _makes_ her own alcohol?!" Vivi asked as she pointed at the downed woman.

"Apparently." Nami muttered.

Mayura hiccuped and clung onto the blond chef as he tried to walk away, "Don't leave meeeee! You two are a good pillowwww!" She whined as crocodile tears fell from her eyes.

Both women sweatdropped, "Aren't moonshine and vodka strong by themselves?" Vivi asked.

"Yep." Nami responded.

"Then how strong would the two be if they were mixed together?" Vivi asked, realization hitting her smack in the face.

"It'd probably kill the normal person." Nami said after thinking about it for a second.

"She drank six bottles…Is she gonna die?!" Luffy asked when he heard the two women talking.

"I'll never dieeeee!" Mayura wailed while oddly rubbing against Sanji's leg, much like a cat would.

"There's a note on the back, "Warning: If Mayura drinks more than two bottles, she will begin acting like a feline. If you spot her doing anything like that, please report it to the local marines." Nami read out as her sweatdrop only grew in size.

"So Mayura _is_ like her dad! Both of em' are catpeople!" Luffy summarized while pointing wildly at the feline-like Mayura.

"How do we-?" Nami was cut off by Mayura, who fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sanji! What did you do?" Nami yelled.

"N-Nothing! She punched herself!" Sanji responded while shaking his hands.

"She...punched herself?" The rest of the crew repeated.

"Yeah! Her arm turned black and she punched herself in the face!" Sanji glanced down at the unconscious woman who was snoring at his feet.

 _That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!_ Nami thought in exasperation. "Nevermind. Somebody please just get her to her 'room'." She shook her head at the thought.

Sanji gladly volunteered and upon picking the woman up, she instantly snuggled up to the heat of his body, causing a light blush to cover his cheeks.

The air in her room was unnaturally cold, and the chef couldn't help the chill that went up his spine.

 _How did she sleep in this room?!_ Sanji shook his head and set the girl down anyway, but as he was leaving, he felt the nagging urge to stay.

He turned around and sat against the wall near Mayura, and almost immediately grabbed onto his leg for warmth, in theory it wasn't that effective, but Mayura seemed to be enjoying it.

Soon, Sanji fell asleep with Mayura still on his leg.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon when Mayura woke up.

With a loud yawn, she stretched, "How many days was it this time…?" She knew she drank too much, she could only hope that she didn't sleep for a week like the last time it happened.

She slid on her trench coat and put various weapons in before nodding her head in approval.

A chilly breeze slammed the door open, and Mayura blinked in curiosity, "How unusual...Weren't we in a rather neutral environment?"

She stepped out and she was greeted with snow, snow and more snow. "So we're at an entirely different island. They must be on the island…" She murmured.

Whips formed in her hands and she propelled herself off. The whips disappeared mid-air, and ice formed under her as she slid at high speeds.

"Where could they be?" Blue orbs flew out of her body as they went in every direction.

She slid around the area until she spotted a familiar struaw hat, "Why is Luffy in an avalanche?"

Speeding down, she saw Sanji get buried under the snow. With a flick of her wrist, the snow parted allowing her to pick up the downed chef.

Luffy glanced at her in surprise, "Don't just stare at me, Luffy, I know you're here for a reason and that reason isn'tto just cause an avalanche." Mayura stated and skated up the mountain before he even had a chance to speak.

 _He needs to get up here himself...If I help him, all his effort will be for nothing._ She glanced at the unconscious chef in her frost-covered arms, _Though...I feel like something up there will be able to help Sanji-kun._ Her hair blowed in the wind as she ascended up the steep mountain. _Hopefully._

She frowned and sped up as she began to grow tired, _I haven't climbed up this high since I nearly fell off that cliff._ She had to hold in a laugh at the thought, she made her uncle panic so badly that day.

 **Flashback!**

Smoker lit two cigars as marines swarmed the area.

Why?

Mayura had been missing for three hours, and she never went anywhere without telling him.

"Find anything?" Smoker asked as a blue-haired marine saluted him.

"No sir!" The marine responded as her face paled from the look Smoker was giving her.

"Spread out into the forests and search there." Smoker said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes sir!"

Smoker sighed, "Where the hell is that brat?"

Another hour passed before Smoker got any news.

"There's someone dangling off of the cliffs!" A marine reported.

Smoker twitched and frowned, but followed the marine along an overgrown path as the sound of the sea got louder.

"There she is, sir!" The marine saluted and pointed to the cliffs where a little girl hung on for dear life.

"Hiii Uncle Smokerrrr!"

"How did you get there?!" Smoker yelled.

"I was _trying_ to skate up the mountain! But, a squirrel scared me!" Mayura whined.

 **Flashback end!**

Mayura's thought process was halted as she reached the top of the mountain. She climbed up on top of the mountain and shielded Sanji from the elements.

As she began to recover from the overuse of her powers, a large shadow covered her.

She gazed up at the creature without fear, "Can you help him? He was in an avalanche."

The creature flinched at her, "Y-You're not afraid of me?"

"I don't have time to be afraid of you, besides… you don't scare me." Mayura said as her arms only gained more frost.

The creature began walking back to the castle, "You never answered me...Will you help him?"

He nodded and she smiled before picking up the chef, as she followed the creature.

She was silent in awe at the interior of the castle.

The creature poofed back into a smaller cuter form and stared at her, which caught her attention.

"You should stay in that form, it's cute." Mayura commented.

"That doesn't make me feel happy, bastard!" The reindeer yelled while his wiggling figure spoke the opposite of his words.

"Sure. Do you have somewhere I can put him? I don't wanna give him frostbite." Mayura asked and revealed her quickly frosting arms.

The reindeer blinked, "How are you so cold?!"

"Devil Fruit. My body is unnaturally cold, in this type of environment it becomes even colder. It's why my arms are freezing over a little." Mayura explained and demonstrated by forming a small ice rose in her palm.

The reindeer's eyes lit up happily, "That's so coool!" He shouted with stars in his eyes.

"You ate one too, didn't you." Mayura mumbled as her eyes traced his small form.

"I ate the Hito Hito no mi!" The reindeer answered.

"I see...That explains your human-like appearance, and your ability to talk." Mayura hummed.

They reached an empty room and the reindeer led her in so that she could put the blonde chef down.

"I must warn you, my captain is hiking up this mountain with one other person. I don't know what condition he will be in, I can stay here with Sanji-kun if you wanna wait out there." Mayura sat down against the wall while looking at the small reindeer.

"But he's injured as well!" The reindeer shouted.

"Then I'll stand out there and bring em' in when they get here. Sound good?" Mayura folded her arms and tilted her head at him.

"F-Fine, but it's only because you offered, bastard!" He shouted obviously happy that Mayura would sit out there while he treated Sanji.

"See you later, Chibi Reindeer." Mayura chimed and exited the room.

"Bastard!" He yelled after her and was only met with a laugh.

Mayura meditated as the snow blew around her, and froze her arms in the process.

"I've never been in such a cold environment…"She hummed as she felt Luffy reach the top of the mountain, "I wonder how bad his frostbite is…" She mumbled as the rubberman himself flopped in front of her.

She picked up the two figures gently and walked back into the castle as ice shards flew after her.

"Chibi Reindeer, I have the two I was talking about with me." Mayura said as she entered the room.

The reindeer blushed at her comment, but shook it off, "You can put the man in that bed, and I'll lead you to a different room where the woman can be." He watched as Mayura calmly followed what he said before he walked towards the other room.

"Nice castle by the way. It's rare to see a place that won't freeze over when I step in. Though, the weather probably has something to do with it." Mayura commented.

They reached the room rather quickly and Mayura promptly placed Nami onto the bed, "I'll leave you be, Chibi Reindeer."

Mayura exited the room and gazed out the open doors as the wind blew wildly, sending snow into the building.

"Should I?" She mumbled opening her hand as ice particles shot out from her fingers.

She sweatdropped, "Yeah...it might be a good idea. I don't want to freeze the castle, especially since they were kind enough to take care of the crew."

Mayura sat down on the snow and gained a meditative pose, as the wind blew against her, as if trying to blow the woman away.

Her ears tuned into the surrounding sounds that seemed to travel up the mountain, "Someone...is coming up the mountain?" Blue orbs flew out of her body and flew down.

"Why...why does he want to kill them?" Mayura mumbled in shock.

She stood up and frowned deeply, "The fact that he wants to kill the three is ridiculous, what a cocky man."

She heard three voices run out of the building, "Ohhhh...So that's why he didn't want us closing the door! There's a nest of baby birds!"

She turned around and gazed at the three, "That didn't take long."

"Did that reindeer just talk?!" Sanji exclaimed.

Both men looked at each other, before pointing at the reindeer, "Monster!"

Mayura twitched and appeared behind the reindeer, she picked him up and held him, "How's he a monster?"

"Mayura-chan!" Sanji yelled in surprise.

"If anyone's the monster here, it's me. _This_ is just a cute reindeer who ate a devil fruit." Mayura proclaimed while the reindeer blushed while mumbling 'bitch'.

"Then we _must_ recruit him!" Luffy yelled, "It's meant to happen if Mayura woke up just to say that!"

Mayura twitched, "I didn't wake up _just_ to say that, Luffy."

Before he could respond, Mayura pushed both back into the castle and lightly placed the reindeer on the snow.

"Sorry, the thing that has been chasing you up the mountain has finally arrived." Mayura stated.

She glanced up at the being, "So tell me...Who and what the hell are you? And more importantly, why the hell are you here?"

The man's face contorted angrily, "How _dare_ you disrespect me! The _king!_ " He yelled.

"King?" She blinked, "Sorry, I don't believe you." She said without a hint of fear.

"Men, get her!" He yelled.

Out of nowhere, 20 men surrounded her, she grinned brightly before stomping her foot.

" **Spikes!"** She yelled and thousands of spikes grew, upon touching them the men froze to the ground.

She whirled around and pulled out two arrows, half a second later her bow was already in her hand.

"Try harder, your _majesty_."

He growled and his two underlings sprung into action, Mayura however was one step ahead of them.

" **Kuraiotatchi!"** Her hands landed on both of their faces, and they were thrown back by the blow, with their faces slightly covered in frost.

Her arms turned black as the tips of her hair were aflame from her power surge, "Got anymore soldiers with ya?"

That's when the floodgates broke and hundreds poured in above her, "Hahaha! I knew it!" She laughed brightly before pulling out an old black cane out of her trench coat.

"Why don't I show you assholes something new? I haven't tried it yet and I'm sure you would all _love_ to be my test subjects." She removed the bottom half of the cane and revealed an engraved katana.

Her sword suddenly turned black and seconds later, she deflected several attacks with each collision sending a man flying away.

"Did I forget to mention I know how to use a sword?!" Mayura called out and Sanji was dumbfounded by the woman's seemingly endless list of talents.

"That's soooo coool!" Luffy cheered.

"Oi! Luffy! You wanna beat up his _majesty_?!" Mayura gestured to the angry 'king' and Luffy frowned before nodding.

Sanji couldn't help but be impressed by Mayura, she knew how to properly shoot an arrow, she had devil fruit powers, and now she could use a sword?

Mayura was one of the most magnificent women he had ever seen.

Mayura skillfully deflected each attack and once in awhile, she would kick the ground causing a wave to appear and send dozens flying away.

"You." She spun around in a large arc, "Are not impressing me." Her sword exploded in power as the surge sent them all back.

After the men didn't get up, Mayura fell to one knee as the black coloring faded from her body and sword.

"Dammit, I used too much power again…" She muttered and fell backwards into the snow.

"Mayura-san! Are you okay?!" Sanji yelled and ran over to her fallen figure.

"Just...Just used too much energy. I'll survive, Sanji-kun." Mayura cracked a grin while managing to shoot a wink at him.

"But you carried him up the mountain!" Chopper yelled and Sanji stared in shock at the woman.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Mayura assured but once she tried to stand up, she fell forward like a ragdoll until the chef caught her.

Mayura blew a stray lock of hair out of the way as she tried to ignore the knowing looks from the two.

"Alright! I overused my energy when I was fighting! I forgot that haki is extremely taxing on my body." Mayura finally gave up and relaxed in the chef's arms.

"Haki?" Both repeated.

"Yeah. Don't ask what it means, 'cause I only know the name of it." Mayura answered as if reading their minds.

She pouted a little as the fight between Luffy and Wapol continued before her eyes.

"Why don't ya wanna be a pirate, Chopper?" Mayura asked after gazing at the small reindeer.

"I-It's not that I don't want to, it's because it's impossible for a reindeer to be a pirate!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Why is it impossible?"

"It just is!" Chopper said with a hint of sadness.

"No." Mayura said and shocked the reindeer, "No, everything is possible!"

She forced herself out of the chef's arms and fell onto the snow, "I don't know where you heard that, but ignore that belief. Pirates can be any species, any size, any gender, because once you don the symbol...nothing can hold you back."

Her face fell into the snow as her breathing slowed, indicating that she fell asleep.

Sanji picked the girl back up as she melted into his arms.

"Mayura-san, you truly are one of a kind." He mumbled as he witnessed Luffy punch Wapol away.

Minutes felt like hours when Chopper finally agreed to join them, upon hearing that he swore he saw Mayura smile, even if it was only for a second.

When they finally returned to the ship, Mayura awoke while looking around at her surroundings.

"Thanks for carrying me down the hill, Sanji-kun."

However, her smile was enough for the chef. He didn't even need the thanks.

Her eyes and smile had already said it.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright! This is where my story is gonna be _extremely_ different as this is way out of my comfort zone. Now, I know that people like reading and don't like reviewing, but I need to have some feedback on this.

If you guys do in fact review, I may just put out more chapters since my school life is a lot less hectic. But, that's only if someone reviews.

I may be sounding picky, but I want constructive NOT flames, so if you hate it, tell me what part you hate, if it's the entire damn chapter that has problems, tell me. If some parts are ooc, please help me by explaining how they should be, NOT how bad they are.

Also, some things in this chapter will be different from the anime (design of things, the use of them), otherwise I tried to keep things as normal as possible.

Got it?

Good! Now on with the story!

* * *

Two days passed and the pirates finally reached Alabasta, and Mayura was not pleased to be there.

Why?

The damn marine ship that's like three minutes away from their own, that's why!

"I'm so screwed." Mayura muttered as she tied a white cloth on her elbow.

"I can protect you, Mayura-san!" Sanji yelled while tying his own cloth.

Mayura's eyebrow twitched, "But that damn okama could just waltz up and trick my uncle! Trick him into finding me!"

"I'm sure nothing will happen if you're careful." Nami said.

"My uncle is extremely talented at finding people, so it doesn't matter how careful I am, 'cause he could still find me!" Mayura stood up as her cloak rattled from the metal.

She tied a black bandanna around her eyes, Vivi widened her eyes, "How are you going to see?!"

"Haki. I have a good enough control of it and as long as Sanji-kun is able to lie about it, I shouldn't be at risk of capture." Mayura answered and dodged a sprinting Luffy as he jumped off the ship screaming "FOOD!".

"That idiot!" Nami yelled as a tick mark appeared above her head.

"We might wanna go after him, especially since my uncle is probably looking for him." Mayura said and leapt off the ship onto the pavement below.

She continued walking as she nimbly moved through the crowd, "I hope we aren't here for too long, this place is unsettling." She murmured.

She followed Luffy's aura and eventually made her way into a bar, and as if luck was a horrible bastard, her uncle was in there.

Mayura tried to back out, but Luffy saw her, "Oiiii Mayuraaa! Help! Smokey's angry!"

"Dammit." She muttered and pulled off her blindfold, "Luffy, you ignored the most important part of the plan."

Smoker glanced at her and she could tell he was both angry and happy to see her.

But, she wasn't going home with him. She'd never return to that hellhole.

"Luffy, we need to get out of here." Mayura said coldly and when he didn't reply, she summoned a whip before running out.

"Mayura! Why did you do-Smokey's chasing us!" Luffy began to complain before he noticed Smoker chasing them.

"Damn idiot." She muttered and threw Luffy at least a block away.

She stopped running and slowly turned to her uncle, "I'm not going with you. Ever."

Smoker wasn't fazed by her challenging tone as her glare bore into him, "Yes you are, brat."

Marines swarmed her and she quickly stomped the ground causing them to go flying in different directions, the ice flew back into her body.

Smoker appeared in front of her with his jitte, fully intent on hitting her with the seastone.

She had to dodge each hit as he continued to storm her with stabs.

 _Dammit, don't quit on me now!_ She yelled internally as she felt the haki begin to fade.

She drew her own sword and it turned black as she attacked him with her own flurry of attacks.

However, as the battle went on, she could tell she wasn't going to win.

She felt him get stronger as her frequent loss of sleep caught up with her.

His vicious look in his eyes told her that he knew about her sudden weakness.

Smoker changed into his smoke form and appeared behind her with a collar.

Mayura dropped her sword to the ground as the collar came in contact with her skin.

She fell to the ground unresponsive and Smoker only glared at her seemingly lifeless figure.

A man on top of a building stared in shock as the marines carried the girl away.

Something wasn't right about it all, and he felt a nagging urge to do something about it.

He leapt off the building and onto the pavement before running in front of the marines.

His appearance made them all pale, "F-Fire Fist Ace!"

Smoker turned around, "What is one of Whitebeard's commanders doing here?"

Ace mere grinned as his hands turned into fire, "That's my own business. What are you doing carrying off an unconscious girl?"

"None of your business." Smoker grumbled.

Smoker was the first to attack, with Ace merely challenging the marine's attack with his own fire.

Mayura awoke for a few seconds as she felt the two conflicting auras in front of her.

"Fire Fist Ace…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she fought to stay awake, but was unsuccessful as the seastone effects made her unconscious again.

The fight evolved into a twister of smoke and fire as Ace glanced at the unconscious girl that lie on the pavement.

 _How am I gonna get her out of here?_ Ace thought as he thought back to his brother.

"It's too even of a fight, you're smoke and I'm fire. We could do this forever." Ace stated and the marine didn't respond.

Ace made a wall out of fire and landed on the ground to scoop up the girl.

He spotted a marine and told him to take the collar off of her and the marine did so, this is when he felt her seemingly frozen body.

She was the coldest thing he had ever felt and it didn't make any sense considering they were on a desert island.

The wall began disappearing and Ace ran down the street with the girl tightly in his arms.

 _Why am I doing this?!_ Ace thought as he stared at the girl. _I have to meet with Luffy!_

 _But, I can't leave her here, she will be captured by that marine again._

Ace looked ahead as a ship passed through his sight, Luffy was on it.

He was faced with the decision to escape with her and save her from the marines...or leave her here and meet Luffy.

As much as he wanted to do the second one, it would make him feel guilty and he knew Luffy would want him to save her.

Plus, knowing Luffy he would make him go back and save her.

He sighed before running in the direction of his boat, he wasn't gonna choose, he was just going to drop the paper off and leave.

He didn't even know what he was gonna do with her! He had to hunt down Blackbeard, not watch over a girl that seemed like marine bait!

Upon reaching his boat, he realized that it only accommodated one person.

How did he forget that?!

The girl shifted in his arms, but ultimately didn't wake up, which was a good thing.

 _I'm gonna regret this somehow._ Ace thought as he got on the boat sitting the girl on his lap, he now realized that it was a good thing that she was awfully small.

* * *

Mayura twitched as she heard something, it sounded like a beating heart.

What was going on?!

Mayura couldn't open her eyes due to fatigue, but could hear someone mumbling.

"W-Who are you?" Mayura whispered. "H-How long have I been out?"

The person froze slightly and tensed up before relaxing, "Ace." He said. "A couple days."

"You aren't with marines...are you another pirate?" Mayura asked in shock.

"Yes. Who are you?" He fired back at her and she smiled lightly.

"You have to be gutsy to kidnap a Marine Captain's niece, Ace. Don't worry, I'd never turn you in, I hate the marines." Mayura answered and she could tell he was shellshocked.

"That's why that marine was taking you away?" Ace asked.

"Yes. I've been on the run for a few weeks, I stowed away on a different pirate ship." Mayura answered as she herself was a little shocked that it had been a few weeks already.

"Who were the pirates?"

"Straw Hats." That's when he truly froze and the wind that was hitting her ceased.

"You gotta be kidding me…" He mumbled.

"What?" Mayura now was really trying to open her eyes, as she needed to find out why he was so shocked.

"You're part of my brother's crew?" Ace asked apprehensively.

"Brother? I was only temporarily part of it until I could find a place to permanently hide out." Mayura explained and it only took her a second to connect the dots.

"You're Luffy's brother?" Mayura asked and she could feel his body begin to relax.

"Yep. I wish I had known earlier that you were part of my brother's crew, 'cause I would have dropped you off there." Ace answered and the feeling of wind hit her face again.

Mayura finally opened her eyes, and to her shock, she was in the middle of nowhere.

The person she had been talking to was behind her as she sat on his lap.

Mayura instead of flipping out, merely smiled, "I hope you don't mind a tag along then."

Ace sighed, "How could _you_ help me?"

"I don't know, what are you looking for?" She asked while twirling a lock of her hair in thought.

"A man who killed one of our crewmates, he fled afterwards and I've been after him since." Ace answered.

"I could help you with that. I have a few friends in a spy network that span across the Grand Line. Plus, I could get in contact with a few different marines, especially since I don't have a bounty yet." Mayura smirked and glanced back at his shocked face.

"And how would you do that?"

"Simple. I have a marine captain cape from my mother, I've been keeping it in good condition ever since she passed. As long as my eyes are hidden, I should be fine." Mayura quipped.

"You're eyes?" He asked.

"Yeah. They're almost as distinctive as your tattoos." She pointed to the one on his arm and he nodded in understanding.

"So, you're pretty easy to find?" He summarized causing her to shrug.

"Theoretically."

Ace sighed as Mayura raised an eyebrow, "Somethings on your mind."

"Blackbeard wasn't at Alabasta and it only ended up being some fake scorpion guy." Ace muttered and Mayura nodded in understanding.

"I see, so you don't know where to go next. If you know where the nearest marine base is, I could easily figure your next location." Mayura smirked and he nodded in confirmation.

"It's probably a couple hours away."

"Is that so...Well I think I might just take a nap again since you're so warm." Mayura giggled when he shot her a confused look.

"Why are you so cold?" He asked.

"Devil Fruit. My body is almost always cold allowing me to form ice at any time. It's also the reason I was referred to as the Frozen Pyromaniac." She answered as her fingertips had frost on them.

"If you use ice, then why Pyromaniac?"

"My devil fruit has two different elements, fire and ice. If you were to mix them together, you would get fire so cold it burns, and that's what I use." She explained as her fingers traced over one of his tattoos.

"Two elements? How is that possible?" His voice was filled with surprise as she looked up at him.

"I don't know. I ate it when I was four, and it's been 16 years since the incident and I never found a name for it." She answered truthfully.

He was silent and she could see the gears turning in his head as he thought her words over.

"There is something I should tell you about, though. I have a form that must never be activated." She said in a barely audible tone.

"Why?"

"It has a 95% mortality rate. In this form the user becomes so cold that their mere presence can freeze anything, even the hottest things on this planet. When I was younger, I accidently activated it when I was angry at my uncle..." Her voice trailed off as her body tensed up.

"I froze everything. My uncle told me that my skin turned blue, eyes became pure white orbs and my hair turned pure white. He hit me with his jitte that had a seastone tip, and the form barely receded with it. I'm only telling you this because it's mandatory, nothing more nothing less." She finished as she returned to tracing his tattoos.

Ace was struck speechless as he continued to stare off into the distance, _Why is she making it sound as if she's a ticking time bomb?!_ He thought as he glanced down at the girl.

 _Either way...I'm stuck with her._

* * *

Mayura jumped off and Ace followed her, "So, it seems this place is a smaller marine base, but it'll do. Do you want me to just go in? You have a pretty good bounty and they'd swarm you in there."

Ace frowned as the woman continued smiling, "Fine, just be careful."

She mock saluted him, "Sure thing."

She pulled out a white coat and slid it on before running away from him.

And sure enough, it was a captain's coat.

Mayura smirked as she tied her black bandanna around her eyes, and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Her heels clicked against the ground as several marines noticed her devilish grin, "Get outta the way." She said and kicked away a marine who failed to move.

She walked past the trembling marines, but stopped at one poor soul.

She pulled him by his shirt, "Where's the base? If you couldn't tell, I don't have that good of sight." Her sickly sweet tone made the marine quickly nod his head and run in the direction of the supposed base.

Her mere appearance now struck fear into the hearts of the marines as she followed the trembling marine.

"W-We're here miss!" He yelled as she smiled before punching him away.

She could feel the shocked glances from the marines as she only continued grinning.

"I need to talk to someone about finding a pirate." She said and almost immediately, a marine with a captain coat was pushed forward.

Apparently, he too was afraid of her.

"Listen buddy, I lost track of a pirate a few days ago and he must be arrested. I don't give a crap how you tell me, but you have to have _some_ info on him."

And he sure as hell did.

* * *

Ace was standing in the shadow of a wall, when he saw Mayura return with a victorious grin.

"Did you get any info?" He asked as she took off her bandanna.

"Yep. All I had to do was scare him into telling me. Blackbeard was seen heading to Jaya before the marines lost track of him." She answered as several marines in the background ran away with pale faces when they saw Mayura.

"You didn't have to scare them that badly, you know." He said after glancing over her shoulder.

"It worked, didn't it?" She smirked as the two boarded his boat.

 _Well...It did work._ Ace thought as the two sped off.

"There's a few marine ships over there, I don't know if they see us though." Mayura said while pointing to three marine ships.

That was answered though when the ships began to fire at them.

"Yep. They see us." Ace said.

"I'll handle it." Mayura said and jumped off of the ship onto the water.

He was about to grab her, until he saw that the water froze her feet. That must be what she meant by her body being so cold.

She ran towards the ships, and put her arms out, "Pairokuraio: Misairu!" Two massive missiles launched at two of the ships, and exploded causing the ship to be frozen in ice.

"Pairokuraio: Rekkingu bōru!" A massive ball made of ice and covered in blue fire, was attached to a chain that Mayura was holding. She dashed forward and a wall of ice shot her into the air above the ship.

"Shoot her!" A marine yelled and hundreds of bullets fired off, but all phased through her as she raised the ball over her head.

"Pairokuraio: Bakuhatsu!" The ball hit their ship and it shook as the ball exploded.

Mayura landed gracefully as the ship behind her froze over, she skated over to where Ace was and nearly fell over at his comically shocked face.

"Impressed?" She asked as she sat on his lap, "Or is it something else?"

Ace didn't seem to catch the meaning of the second sentence as she couldn't help but smile at his denseness.

Seems Luffy and Ace share a little more than she originally thought.

 **One day later.**

Mayura stretched as she jumped off the boat, "I'm stiff." She mumbled as she was still a little tired considering she only woke up a few minutes prior.

"Then why didn't you just skate here?" Ace asked as he hid the small boat.

"I can only do that for a while, it's not like I can skate for hours on end." Mayura answered with a 'duh' look on her face.

Ace just shook his head, and the two descended into the chaos called Jaya.

Mayura hummed as men were thrown into walls in front of her, "Sure is a wild town." She laughed.

"Wild is an understatement." Ace muttered upon seeing several men passed out with blood traveling down their faces.

"I personally like it, truly a pirate town if you ask me." Mayura kicked away a man who was staring at her breasts. "Excitement at every corner of this town."

The two arrived at a bar and Mayura just drank some vodka, while Ace ate at insane speeds.

She pulled out a journal and wrote down her current location and time, before glancing back at Ace who had fallen asleep in his food.

While everyone else was saying that he died, Mayura just smiled and ignored the situation until the bartender tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is your friend here okay?" He asked.

"Yep. Narcolepsy at it's finest." She quipped before returning to her journal causing many of the other people to sweatdrop.

 _I wonder how Luffy's crew is holding up with my disappearance._ She thought as Ace suddenly woke up causing many people to scream, "He's alive!".

 **The Straw Hat's at this time.**

The ship had an underlying aura of sadness surrounding it, while they were happy that Vivi was able to stop the war and that Crocodile was in prison, they were still sad about what happened to Mayura.

She had seemingly disappeared after engaging in combat with her uncle, and the pirates could only speculate that she had been captured.

It didn't make sense though, Smoker still vowed to chase them, even with Mayura in his possession.

That was when they realized that she _wasn't_ with her uncle.

At the moment, they were heading to Jaya to get some information on the Sky Island. But, everyone had the same thought, _Maybe they've seen Mayura._

With the new addition of Robin, there was a little happiness that filled the gaping hole that Mayura made upon disappearing.

But, until they figured out what happened to her, or if she was even alive, there would be a ringing sadness.

Sanji smoked a cigarette as the crew huddled around a specific area of the ship.

What were they doing exactly? Hell if he had a clue.

He walked away from them and opened the door into Mayura's 'room'. She had left a lot of things behind, one of the most expensive things had to be the seastone dagger that was wrapped up in a leather binding. Why she would leave _that_ behind, struck the crew as odd.

Hell, her whole behavior before she disappeared was mysterious. How she threw Luffy away and fought Smoker herself, and the most important part was how she vanished with only leaving behind her cane concealed katana.

Sanji's only hope now was that she was alive and safe, even if she did end up with the marines.

 **Back to Mayura.**

She frowned as she skimmed over the minor information they did receive, despite its vagueness, she summarized that Blackbeard _was_ seen, but nobody knew where he was.

"Tch. That was some pretty sucky information if you ask me." Mayura huffed in annoyance and disappointment.

"He's probably at the next island then." Ace said in thought.

Mayura suddenly had a lightbulb appear above her head, "I have an idea! I'll be back!" She yelled as she ran of into the chaotic streets of Jaya.

 _What is she doing?_ Ace thought as Mayura turned a corner in the distance.

Mayura smirked and continued running, "All I gotta do is make a water mobile myself...If I remember correctly, one of the spies is in this city. All I gotta do is find her, what was she again?"

She stopped and ran in an alleyway, when someone dressed in expensive clothing stopped her.

"Looking for me? Abigail told me about you before they executed her, and might I say that you look way more grown up than what she described." The woman said as her blue eyes sparkled in humor.

"Ugh, you scared me, Lena. Anyway, I'm currently helping out a pirate and I need something to ride on the water. Something that can be powered by my fire." Mayura explained to the woman who nodded in interest.

"Follow me. I have something that can be configured to be powered by yourself. Since you kept Abigail's secret safe, consider it a gift free of charge." Lena smiled and walked out of the alleyway nimbly through the crowds.

The two arrived at a building that seemed to be the opposite of it's owner's eccentric clothing wear.

Lena opened the door and Mayura was in awe at the interior. The walls were a rich blue and it was almost entirely covered in metal parts and other vehicle parts.

The floor was polished cement that had a mirror effect due to the mass amount of metal in the room.

"Lemme go get it." Lena said and disappeared down a set of stairs while Mayura sat down on a plush couch that had custom metal designs on it's sides.

Mayura took the spy's house in and truly realized how lucky she had been to be on the same island as the greatest mechanic/inventor in the entire spy ring.

Maybe Luffy rubbed some of his luck off on her, that boy was extremely lucky on his own.

Lena nearly fell over as she reentered the room with a massive object that clattered with each step.

Lena finally put it down and revealed goggles on her forehead and a utility belt on her waist.

"This is my personal creation, I call it the Sutōmushīkā due to its innate ability to actually predict where storms will land." Lena smirked and blew away one of her dirty blonde locks.

"How would it do that?" Mayura asked in interest since the board was rather simplistic.

Lena stepped on a pedal and a small wristband flew into her hand, the odd thing was the screen that had a radar on it, "With this. It can detect a storm in a pretty good radius."

"Wow." Mayura muttered as Lena attached it onto her wrist.

"Gimme a second to configure the board and you'll be good to go." Lena spun a wrench in her hand with a playful grin before pulling a mask over her face.

Mayura tapped the screen apprehensively and it beeped twice at her, "What does two beeps mean?"

Lena raised her mask for a second to look at her, "Two beeps is no storm, one continuous beep is a storm, and it will get louder if you get closer to said storm." She explained before pulling her mask down as sparks flew from the area.

Mayura raised an eyebrow at it, before ignoring the thing altogether and just gazing at Lena.

20 Minutes passed and Lena threw the wrench in some random direction before jumping to her feet, "Yoshi! It's all configured to your powers and to move forward step on that backpedal and summon your fire as if you were trying to hover." Lena fistbumped the air as her happy grin seemed to never fade.

Mayura finally got a good look at the board and was astonished by how beautiful it was after only 20 minutes.

It was a sleek black surfboard-like object with gold abstract designs, the fin had the same designs only there was a few blue speckles on it. There was a button that apparently released a sail that gave her the ability to glide across the water. On the end of the board was a black pedal that was wired to a massive booster that hung near the fin, the wires were hidden inside the board and the booster was extremely lightweight despite its initial appearance.

"Plus, you can easily carry it around!" Lena cheered while clapping her hands.

Mayura easily picked it up and shifted it in her arm, "You sure that this is pretty easy to use?"

"As long as you have a sense of balance, you'll be fine." Lena waved her hand at the woman.

"Okay." Mayura muttered before making her way out the door.

"Good luck!" Lena yelled while waving her goodbye.

Mayura waved lazily before breaking into a run, _Ace better not have left me!_ She thought as a tick mark formed at the idea.

Meanwhile, Ace was passed out against a wall snoring away.

Back to Mayura as she dodged every flying body that threatened to hit her, occasionally muttering a swear towards the person who threw the body.

She turned a corner and nearly collided with a snoring Ace.

"Oi, wake up!" She yelled and the man woke up in surprise before jawdropping at the object in her arm.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"The best mechanic in the spy ring resides here, she configured it for me. It apparently can also track storms, don't know how it does it, but she said that it does." Mayura explained with a victorious smile. "You can switch your vehicles form now."

 _How did she know that it was in a different form?!_ Ace thought as his face morphed into surprise.

"Don't just sit there, sleepy head! Don't we have a pirate to find?!" She asked and her sudden cheeriness surprised him.

She blushed for half a second before returning to her cool demeanor, _Oops...Got a little to happy there._ She thought as she ran towards the area where they first boarded the island.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter and the next chapter are gonna be mainly relationship development, but I promise that I'll actually get some good story progressing chapters.

Remember to review if you'd like more chapters up at a faster rate!

* * *

Mayura laughed as she threw a man aside with her whips, "Why does nobody like telling me things?!"

"Maybe because you scare them…" Ace muttered as he felt a small bit of pity from the growing pile of men that refused to answer Mayura's questions.

"You think?" Mayura asked after her whips dissolved.

"It's just a thought." Ace shrugged and she nodded at his words.

"Maybe you're right...Anyway, it's late now, we gonna stay here overnight?" Mayura gestured to the dark sky that was outside the bar.

"It's too dark to go to the next island and the log pose is still setting." Ace reminded.

"So we have to chill out here for three days. How boring..." She mumbled as her brown locks fell over her face.

She grabbed a vodka bottle that was sitting on the counter beside her, "I hate how weak this is." She complained as she finished what little alcohol was left.

Ace sat next to her and glanced at the vodka bottle, "Isn't that the strongest that this place has?"

"Yep." She replied as the bartender brought her another bottle, "I just have a really high tolerance to alcohol."

"No kidding. What bottle is that?" He pointed to the one in her hand.

She hummed and counted on her fingers before pointing to her current one, "15. Even with that many, I'm not even close to getting drunk."

Ace sweatdropped, _What would it take to get her drunk?_

The door opened as a person in a dark cloak went to the bar, "Give me the strongest alcohol you got." The voice was quiet and Mayura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't be too hopeful buddy, I've had 15 and nothing's happened." Mayura told the cloaked figure.

The figure turned and in a flash stabbed her with a needle, "Maybe it will affect you now." He muttered and Mayura blinked at him in confusion as he exited the bar with his alcohol.

"Did he do something?" Mayura asked Ace who merely shrugged.

"I didn't see anything." He said and Mayura only nodded in confusion.

The duo left the bar and Mayura continued asking about the cloaked figure, and Ace could only shake his head at each question.

 **Midnight**

Mayura was awoken by a flash of pain in her arm, but was soon unconscious again.

Her body sat up on the bed in that inn room, and her head turned to the sleeping Ace.

Mayura was awake a second later, but felt weird...not a good weird either.

She held her head as she tried to steady herself, but fell sideways to the floor.

"What...is wrong with me?" She muttered as her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. Her vision was extremely messed up and it appeared that there was two of everything.

Ace eventually woke up after all the noise she was creating, and looked at her downed form, "You okay?" He asked.

Her eyes were empty and glazed over, "I am now that you're here, Ace- _kun_." She giggled and her smile looked ghostly as she looked hungrily over his body.

Before he could respond, she sprang to her feet and tackled him to the ground, he was in shock for a second before he retaliated by throwing her off.

"Ne?" She mumbled with a confused look before jump attacking him again.

He fought with her as she was _much_ stronger than he thought, and that crazed look in her eyes only made him more worried about her.

"What's up with you?" He breathed and she traced her fingers over his cheek seductively.

" _Nothing_." She mumbled as she began touching his rock hard abs.

"Then why're you doing all this?" He asked and Mayura only smirked and cupped his face.

"'Cause I wanna, Ace- _kun_." Her blushed cheeks and hazy eyes concluded that something was definitely wrong with her.

 _Maybe that cloaked figure did do something…_ Ace thought in shock.

Before she could continue, he threw her aside and held her to the ground by her wrists.

"My, my, I never knew you were so forward, Ace- _kun_." She giggled as she only smiled wider at his confused face.

She kicked him in the chest, and wriggled herself free to where she was the one pinning him, "But, I wanna be the one in control."

She was inches from his face, before she paused breathing deeply, "Damn...You sure are one hell of a man, Ace- _kun_." She murmured and rolled off of him.

He blinked several times as the woman undid her ponytail letting her chocolate locks loose, "You're also a pretty good pillow...you know that?"

She sat next to him and played with his oddly soft hair, "You're the perfect heat source for a woman like myself...I'll wait to get you, Ace- _kun_ , you better be ready..." She said softly as her breath tickled his earlobe.

She soon fell asleep with her arm draped over his chest and her leg over his, making it impossible for him to move.

 _Did it wear off? Or did she just fall asleep?_ Ace thought in confusion as the slumbering woman cuddled up to him further.

 _Whatever happened...it was definitely because of that cloaked man…_

 **Next Morning.**

Mayura awoke and nearly shrieked at the position she was in.

 _What the hell am I doing in Ace's arms?!_ She thought in a panic until she felt how warm he actually was, _Although...He's pretty warm…_ She smiled as a faint pink coloring rose to her cheeks.

She snapped out of her daze and phased through his arms, before patting herself down, "What time is it…?" She mumbled as she redid her ponytail.

She blushed upon realizing that she was just in a long black button down shirt and white panties… _What the hell did I do last night?!_

Ace woke up and yawned before staring at her in surprise, "What?" She murmured while trying to hide how underdressed she was.

"You good now?" He asked and she blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she wrapped her bottom half of her body with a blanket.

"You don't remember?" He asked lowly and at her only more confused look, he sighed.

"I'll...tell you later." He said and she blushed even brighter.

 _Whatever I did it was bad enough to stun him into silence!_ She thought as she slid on a pair of pants in record time.

Mayura was reduced to a blushing idiot as the two left the inn, she was still curious as to what she did, but she also didn't wanna know.

 _We better not have done_ _ **that**_ _, I'd never be able to live that over if it happened!_ Mayura thought as she tried not to look at the man who was boredly staring at their surroundings.

 **With the Straw Hats**

The pirates had finally arrived at Jaya after finding the eternal log pose a day prior and almost immediately went to the nearest bar for information on the Sky Island.

They decided to explore _after_ finding out any information. To be honest, most of the pirates just wanted to get the info and leave, but Luffy being Luffy, wanted to explore, so they had to compromise.

"You guys go to that bar, Luffy, Zoro and I will go to this one." Nami said and the group split up with one going to the bar a few blocks away and the other to the closest one.

Upon entering, they saw many people sighing in relief while the bartender looked indifferent by the appearance of the pirates.

Nami sat on a barstool and tapped her fingers on the wood, before taking a deep breath "Have you seen a woman with gold eyes in here?"

The bartender looked at her before nodding, "She drank 20 bottles of vodka before she walked out of here with a man."

The pirates froze in shock, "Do you know what the man looked like?" Nami asked apprehensively.

"He was asleep for the most part, but he had black hair, black eyes, freckles and several tattoos. They were talking about chasing a pirate down and a few people saw her ride out of here on a strange water mobile." The man answered as he cleaned a few glasses before filling a glass for the orangette.

Before she could respond, a woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes sat next to her.

The woman had an aura of playfulness surrounding her that was the opposite of her refined look, "Looking for my friend, are ya?" She asked and the bartender rolled his eyes.

"These people are probably new, Lena." He said and she only laughed.

"I'm not gonna take their money, idiot! I only take money from assholes!" She grinned and many people in the bar gained tick marks.

"How am I an asshole?!" The people in the bar yelled.

Lena threw a hammer at one man who was getting up to punch her as her grin never dissipated, "Get a life, idiots! Now, you're looking for Mayura?" The woman's eyes landed on the pirates and they quickly nodded.

"Do you know where she is?!" Luffy yelled.

"Nope. I only gave her something before she left, probably for the next island." Lena shrugged.

 _Dammit…_ Nami thought, "Do you have any info on the Sky Island?"

Lena blinked before humming, "Been a while since I last heard something that crazy...Oi! Shut up you bastards!" Lena yelled and suddenly many of the people were unconscious with large red bumps thanks to Lena throwing small wrenches at them.

"Anyway, the legend of the Sky Island is almost only known as folklore and children's bedtime stories. If you wanna get real information, it certainly won't be here." Lena slammed her palms on the countertops to prove her point.

"How do you know that?!" Luffy asked.

"I've been here for a little over 20 years and people have come by here asking about the same thing. One by one, they were all picked off and stopped believing in the tale of the Sky Island, today it's just known as a good joke to get a bar laughing." Lena muttered and her darkened eyes at the end.

"You believe in it as well?" Nami asked.

"I've never stopped. Ever since one of my family members was found dead in a pile of angel feathers, I have always believed in it. When I was younger I even tried to make a contraption that would launch me up to the sky." Lena laughed lightly at the last sentence.

"Woooow! Did it work?!" Luffy yelled.

"It needed 10 times more power to get me even a quarter of the way there. It was that high up…" Lena murmured with a dreamlike look in her eyes.

"That's amazing…" Nami mumbled.

"I know. If you guys stay here a little longer, I can go get something that will help you out." Lena ran out of the bar without giving them the chance to even answer.

 _What could she be getting?_

 **Back to Mayura**

"Someone shot an Aphrodisiac into my arm?!" Mayura yelled after Ace explained to her what had gone on last night.

"What's an Aphrodisiac?" He asked.

"It...It causes the individual to become a lust-driven being! Their brain is so messed up, they don't even know what their doing!" Mayura had to hold back a scream as she glanced angrily around the area.

"Oh." Ace said simply and didn't seem to notice Mayura's panicked movements.

"Oh...my… don't tell me we did _that_!" Mayura muttered as she was about ready to pull out her hair.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked in confusion, causing Mayura to smack him upside the head.

"How dense can you be?!" She yelled and kicked him in the leg.

"How violent can you be?" He asked almost in a deadpan and Mayura was frozen as her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not violent...I'm just _special_ …" She muttered as she socked him in the face with a giant ice fist.

"No kidding…" He mumbled and thankfully she didn't hear it.

She slumped against a wall as the man stared at her, "I swear...If I did something to you and you're just not telling me, I...I will strangle you." Her cheeks blushed at the thought of her doing something and him actually _enjoying_ it.

It was nighttime now and the woman was paranoid with fear at falling asleep incase she did something to him again. The idea that it activated during sleep was insane, but...she couldn't question anything anymore.

She grabbed her pillow and punched it in an effort to get rid of her anger, but all it did was make her feel even more anxious.

The mere thought of his chest made her heat up as the drug threatened to overtake her, she couldn't let that happen...She didn't wanna ruin things with him just because of a stupid drug.

She fought the urges for what seemed like hours, until she felt them take over, all she could hope is that she could restrain herself from doing something that would ruin everything…

 **LINE BREAK~~~!**

Ace was awoken by the sound of something hitting the floor, to his surprise Mayura was kneeling on the floor almost mewling for attention as if she were a cat.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she grabbed his hand as she looked it over.

"Does it matter, Ace- _kun_?" She cooed as her mouth touched his hand.

 _She's not herself again…_ He thought as he tried to pull his hand away, but Mayura refused to let it go.

"We have unfinished business, no?" She smirked as she slightly nibbled on his finger.

"So, you _do_ remember that." Ace stated causing the woman to tilt her head in confusion.

"Yes and no...Ace _-kun_." She mumbled, "But, you don't need to know about that."

She pulled him to the ground and pinned him there with a cute smirk, "I spared you last time...but I won't this time."

Before he could respond, she smashed her lips against his as her ice powers were amplified and he could even feel frost forming on her mouth.

She smirked through the kiss and pulled away before clearing the frost, "Mmm...Such a warm kisser." She giggled when she could feel his heart beating faster.

"Do you return my affections, Ace- _kun_? Or is it something else?"

He couldn't respond as the woman's hand traced over his cheek, "You're entranced...You should be like that more...I'm sure she would like it…"

She kissed him once more and left frost on his lips as she felt his abs, "If you do like me...here's hoping that Mayura also likes you."

Her eyes rolled back as she fell unconscious, her body fell backwards and it collided with the floor.

 _That's gonna leave a mark…_ Ace thought as he winced from the impact.

He could still feel his heart racing as he stared at the unconscious woman. It may have taken him days to notice, but Mayura was truly gorgeous.

Her build was downright amazing for a woman and somehow this never took away from her curves. Her head was heart shaped, which was different from the normal "v" shape that he had seen so often.

Then there were her lips...He hadn't noticed till a few minutes ago that they were covered by a thin layer of frost, which gave them a blue tint.

Overall, the woman he had been traveling with ended up being the one who could break down his walls.

All he could hope was that she wasn't just making him feel like this because of a drug.


	9. Chapter 9

Mayura hummed as the duo sat on a ship belonging to some weird clown.

Ace apparently smelled food and well the rest was history.

"Ace-kun, you're gonna choke if you don't chew your food." She commented as the man chugged down his food.

"I-!" He passed out comically into an empty bowl causing the pirates to yell in surprise.

"Don't even think about killing him." Mayura stated as two massive ice fists appeared in front of her.

Half of them screamed in terror from the glowering look that she was giving, while the other half rejected her claim.

The fists shattered and went back into her body as ice tendrils grew out of her body, "Well, that's good. I would hate to freeze this ship."

Ace woke up and Mayura grinned as the man only continued eating.

"Did I miss something?" He asked after seeing the feared looks in everyone's eyes.

Mayura slid over to him, "Nope. I was just writing in my journal when these guys screamed." Mayura said as the pirates all gained a tick mark.

 _You threatened to freeze everything!_ They thought angrily.

Ace blinked, "Oh, okay." He said casually as the woman stayed close to him, as if daring the pirates to attack her.

 _Why would he believe that?!_ The pirates yelled internally as the woman only laughed at their fuming expressions.

Mayura pulled out her journal as she began to write in it.

A few days ago was the day she actually accepted her feelings for Ace...Especially after he told her what she did.

The thought alone made her blush, and nearly punch herself for allowing it to happen, but Ace quickly told her that it was no problem.

That, however, only made her blush harder since it proved that he _did_ like what happened.

"Ace-kun, are you _sure_ you're okay with what happened?" She asked, her hand paused as her eyes bore into his.

"Didn't I already say that it was okay?" He said as she began to feel her heart speed up.

"Yeah...I know, but I feel bad about it." She mumbled until he muted her with a kiss, surprising her since it was the first time that _he_ did it.

"I-Idiot, don't do that in public." She mumbled in embarrassment as the man only smirked in response.

"It got you to stop worrying, didn't it?" He asked in amusement.

"Yes...but-!"

"Then it's perfectly fine to do that." He said cutting her off.

 _Since when was he so forward?! Don't tell me I caused him to be like this…_ Mayura thought as she tried to stop blushing.

"Stop being troublesome." She mumbled while punching him in the arm.

He went back to eating his meat and Mayura returned to pouting.

Mayura was so bored that she ended up creating lookalikes of all the dumbest pirates on the ship before lighting them on fire.

 _Is she insinuating that she wants to kill us?!_ The pirates thought in a slight amount of fear.

"You sure are chickens." She laughed, "Only read your mind for a second and you're all screaming that I'm out to kill you."

 _Flashy bitch! Who does she think she is?!_ Buggy thought in anger as he could feel his eyebrow twitching out of control.

"Ace-kun, don't you think we should be leaving soon? We can't lose what little information we have on him." Mayura said as her face turned serious at the end.

"But this is a party!" Ace said and she could detect the slightest of whining in his tone.

Before she could respond, a beautiful woman stood up, "You're looking for someone?"

"I doubt that you could help us…" Mayura muttered.

"What if we could?" The woman smirked and Mayura faltered for a second before shooting a glare at her.

"You're telling me that you guys can track down a traitorous pirate that was last seen three days ago?!" Mayura retorted as she was held back by Ace.

"This could be the thing we were looking for, Mayu." He said and she nearly fell over in surprise from the nickname.

The clown gained an evil look, "If you agree, we'll lead you to Luffy."

Ace looked surprised for a second, until Mayura glared at him.

"They could be just trying to capture you, you idiot! Don't you see the issue here?!" She said sharply after recovering from the brief state of surprise.

"I can see it, but we're running out of leads and they _may_ have a clue where he is. Plus they can lead us to Luffy." Ace reasoned and she paused her struggling before nodding slowly.

"Fine...But don't think I trust them, 'cause I don't…"

* * *

 **With Smoker.**

He looked tiredly at the bounty that had just been made, in his hands. This bounty was the one he never wanted to be made.

" **Frozen Pyromaniac" Mayura**

 **100,000,000 Berries**

 **Wanted Dead or Alive.**

And now she had one of the largest bounties he had ever seen for simply knowing a pirate.

The picture showed her carrying a surfboard-like object and in the background was someone with the Whitebeard symbol on their back, if one would look closely, they could see the man grinning over his shoulder. Mayura matched this grin as she overall looked happy with the entire situation.

Reports poured in that she was seen with the Second Division Commander several times, with one even saying they caught the two have a casual conversation before she promptly punched him in the head with an ice fist.

Either she was kidnapped by him, or she willingly allied with him.

The second was absurd, but it was a possibility considering how casual she was with the pirate. She was talking to him like good old friends do.

And that's what worried the marine the most.

First she was with the Straw Hats and now she's with one of Whitebeard's commanders...He failed at getting her back and now it was downright impossible to get her back.

* * *

The new alliance almost immediately ran into four marine ships, Mayura pointed her open palm towards the area and four missiles formed and flew towards the ships.

Mayura disappeared and reappeared on one of the missiles as it neared the ship.

Two massive ice arms formed behind her, each wielding a sword. Mayura brought her arms down as the missile hit the ship.

The ship was cut in half by the near razor sharp blades, the three other ships were frozen solid by the missiles.

Mayura ran across the water and twirled causing the arms to twirl and the blades nearly cut the ship in half.

The two other ships weren't spared as the arms threw the swords which made them capsize immediately.

Mayura skated back to the ship where everyone minus Ace, was jawdropping.

"You upped your number." Ace commented while eating a chunk of meat.

"Is it six? Or am I on seven?" Mayura asked as the pirates nearly faceplanted at the casualness between the duo.

"Seven of the normal sized ships, and two of the larger battleships." Ace answered and Mayura smirked.

"Sweet. Pretty impressive if I say so myself." She flipped her hair and Ace only nodded.

"Sure, Mayu, whatever you say." He said without even looking at her.

Mayura twitched and an ice hammer formed in her hands, "You're such a swine!" She yelled and smacked him into a wall with her hammer.

"Swine? That's a new one." Ace commented while his figure was still stuck in the wall.

The hammer shattered and her body absorbed it as she looked at him in annoyance, "I could come up with a hundred more if you'd like."

"No thanks." Ace said and Mayura pouted cutely.

"You're no fun." She pouted as the pirates sweatdropped.

"Not everyone likes a dominatrix." He said lazily, "Plus, you get out of hand easily." He received another bop to the head in response from Mayura.

"Don't talk about that." She stated as her hand glowed ever so slightly in warning.

"Sure, Mayu." He answered and she finally plopped on the ground.

* * *

"Why are you so forward, Ace-kun?" She asked as she sat on the railing of the ship while gazing at the night sky.

"You caused it." He answered and she frowned.

"But...that wasn't me...How would I do that?" Mayura looked over her shoulder at his grinning face.

"What can I say...You charmed me." He answered to which she blushed.

"That's not a very good response." She deadpanned.

"Eh, it sounded better in my head. But, it's true, you've really opened my eyes." He shrugged before holding her hand gently.

"Idiot…" She said and lightly smacked him on the arm.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Mayura woke up in the embrace of Ace. How did she get there exactly? Eh, she doesn't remember.

She phased through his embrace and stood up with a loud yawn, "Such a cuddler…" She mumbled with a small smile as she pulled a bottle of vodka out of her jacket.

She drank it as she sensed a few of the pirates staring her in shock.

Had they never seen a woman drink at eight in the morning?!

"Try not to stare, Ace-kun might think you guys are being perverts." Mayura chimed and this sent them running at the thought.

She turned and saw that one pirate didn't flee, it was the woman that told them that they knew where their target was.

Mayura's eyes narrowed as she calmly lit a cigar, "I still don't trust you. After I saw you fighting Luffy's crew, I didn't trust you."

The woman placed her hand on her hip, "Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm the woman that froze the execution area back in Loguetown. Ring a bell?" Mayura said and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

The other woman twitched, "That was _you_?!" She said sharply causing Mayura to grin.

"I could freeze this entire ship with one tap of my foot." Mayura reminded and the woman growled while her knuckles turned white.

She turned away and walked down the hallway as Mayura smiled victoriously.

 _That threat always works._ Mayura thought with a small laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

"How many weeks have we been stuck on this damn ship?!" Mayura yelled with a tick mark as she punched the air angrily.

"Four." Ace answered without looking at her.

"Gahhh! I just wanna beat something up!" She yelled as her fist collided with an ice lookalike of Buggy.

"Don't you have some other way to release that pent up energy?" He asked and she firmly shook her head no.

"Don't even think about that." She muttered and he merely laughed at what she was insinuating.

She folded her arms angrily and her angry glare made almost any man run away, minus Ace of course.

She checked the radar on her arm and tapped it and received two dots plus a blue light.

"Ace-kun…" She mumbled.

"What?"

A grin slowly crossed her face, "ISLAND!" She screeched and she sprinted across the deck while grabbing her board.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Blue dot!" She yelled before she did a flip off of the ship.

He sweatdropped as he saw her speed off, "Thank you for taking us this far." Ace bowed before jumping off the ship himself.

Mayura stepped on the pedal as she sped up, _That's definitely a bigger marine base...How are we gonna do this? I have a massive bounty on my head now and it will be trickier…_ She thought as her hair blew wildly.

Ace sped up beside her with a grin on his face, "Think we can get any info here?" He said and she smiled in reply.

"Sure as hell we will." She said and he only laughed in reply.

They reached the island and both hid their vehicles in a cave before Mayura put on her disguise, "Alright, I'll go in first just call me Maya, okay?"

"Got it." He nodded and she kissed him lightly on the cheek before running off.

Mayura calmly walked through the streets as people started mumbling under their breath.

"That's the captain that's caused one of the smaller bases to panic. Sadistic woman…" One man muttered and she decided to prove her validity.

"Eh? You talking about me?" She cooed before throwing him over her head. "I _never_ thought I would be famous enough to be known here!" She howled in laughter before kicking several more men away.

She could sense the fear radiating around her as she tossed a few marines Ace's way.

"If I'm so famous, than you _must_ know that I'm partially blind. So will one of you assholes do me the favor and lead me to the marine base?" Many of them shook their heads until she drew a whip.

"You fools better get moving or you'll be food for the seakings!" She yelled and whipped several of them to the ground.

"Yes, Ma'am!" They yelled and she ran after them, whip still in hand.

Ace appeared alongside her, "Damn...Maya, I think you did it again." He muttered upon seeing the terrified marines.

"So what if I did it? I don't give a crap about useless people who have no intention of furthering my hunt. So, I either scare 'em or kill 'em." She replied in character as Ace was in a marine's outfit.

"Hai...Captain." Ace said slowly as a smile spread across his face.

"Stop smiling like that, you idiot." Mayura scolded and smacked him lightly.

"Sorry Captain." He tipped his hat causing her to smirk.

"Good boy." She giggled.

The duo finally reached the marine base and the marines who were leading them, scattered leaving behind dust forms of themselves.

"Ready?" She mumbled with a goofy smile.

"Yep." He answered.

She strutted in with Ace closely following her, "Where's the person who's running this place?!" She screeched and whipped the floor in warning.

"Right here." A calm voice stated.

It belonged to a woman with light green hair, blue eyes and a captains outfit. One other thing to note was the several daggers that were attached to her body.

"Finally...Someone brave enough to not piss themselves!" Mayura declared and the other captain cracked a grin.

"So what do you need?" The marine asked.

"My subordinate and I are hunting down a dangerous pirate that has been plundering towns left and right. Unfortunately, we lost track of him a few days ago and we just got here 30 minutes ago." Mayura said and frowned at the end.

"I see...He must be dangerous for just you two to be after him." The woman nodded.

"He is, the only reason there is two of us after him is because how he nearly killed Nobuyuki here. This was very surprising considering Nobuyuki is a very talented man with almost his entirely life dedicated to learning haki." Mayura said and the marine raised an eyebrow.

"That _is_...surprising." The marine said slowly, "What's the name of this pirate?"

"Blackbeard, ma'am." Ace answered and Mayura nodded in conformation.

The woman nodded quietly as one could see the gears turning, she turned to one of the several marines who were cowering from Mayura, "Go check in with them, ask if they have seen a pirate named Blackbeard. Return to me with the directions and if there are any complications have them call me themselves."

"Yes sir!" Two shouted before running off.

The marine shook her head warily, "Follow me, we can have some tea while we wait."

The two followed her and sat down in two chairs facing a desk where the marine sat.

"If I may ask, why do you wear a blindfold?" The marine asked.

Mayura sighed, "Childhood accident left me blind with no pigmentation in my eyes, it generally scares people so I stopped showing them. I'm skilled with observation haki so it's not a problem when it comes to moving around."

"Her eyes once gave someone a heart attack." Ace stated with stifled laughter, until Mayura smacked him in the head.

"Behave, we're in public and not everyone tolerates your absurd sense of humor." Mayura chided and Ace merely blinked.

"How is it so absurd?" Ace questioned until she smacked him again.

"It just is." She grumbled and the other marine couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, it's just that you two get along so well." The marine set her cup down, "It's not seen that often...Usually it's just a business relationship, yet it's as if you two are good friends." She said while pouring more tea for herself.

"Ahm…" Mayura stuttered and Ace raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated, and Maya-hime isn't comfortable with explaining it." Ace answered while Mayura breathed a sigh of relief before twitching.

"Hime?! I'm no princess, you idiot!" She yelled and punched him over the head.

"Sure...Maya-sama…" Ace muttered while acting as if the punch actually hurt him.

"At least that means I'm your superior…" Mayura muttered as a vein popped out of her head.

"Actually-..." Ace began until she smacked again.

"Don't even." She growled and he simply laughed at her anger.

Two marines ran into the room while still trying to catch their breath, "T-The pirate you are looking for was seen on the coast of Banaro island just an hour ago."

Mayura frowned and tapped on the radar, "We have to leave now, Nobuyuki." A ding sounded from the radar and Ace nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance, ma'am." Ace bowed and the woman smiled at his polite attitude.

The duo exited the building and Ace glanced at Mayura who kept on running.

She was nervous yet excited about finally finding the pirate.

"Nobuyuki-kun?" Mayura asked as they neared the cave.

"Yeah?" He looked at her saddened face with a bit of worry.

"Promise me that after we defeat him, you will still be with me." Mayura said softly.

"Why would y-?"

"Promise!" She yelled in a firmer tone.

"Fine...I promise." Ace said and she smiled with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

After three hours, they finally reached the island, Mayura already had a halo made of ice surrounding her.

Her eyelashes had small shards of ice on them and her skin glittered with a layer of frost.

"I've never seen you like this." Ace mumbled and she nodded quietly.

"It only happens when I'm preparing for a difficult battle. Hopefully I won't be pushed into that form…" Her voice grew low at the end and Ace nodded in silence.

Activating her haki, she stood in silence as the wind picked up around her figure. It wasn't that hard to sense him, but there was a weird interference that challenged her haki. It was if the signal was trying to block her own and she could feel a headache forming from the 'battle'.

"You okay?" Ace asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"There's something that is trying to block out my haki, its strong but also weak. The will force is incredible, the strength however is weak." Mayura explained as her face scrunched up in concentration.

"That's...weird." Ace muttered as he _actually_ knew what haki was and the fact that it was being blocked was beyond weird.

It was almost unheard of.

Blue wisps appeared out of her body and disappeared in four directions. "That should help me find them. There are three, no four beings with the target, probably his crew." Her eyes opened and she grabbed ahold of Ace before the two disappeared.

The two reappeared on hill overlooking the five pirates. Mayura clicked her tongue at group disdainfully as her frown grew.

The two looked at each other, before Mayura crossed her arms, " **Sunōfurēku gyakusatsu.** " She mumbled and the sky darkened as it began to grow cold.

Mayura pulled out two dual katanas, each with seastone in them. Just as the first snowflake appeared, she brought her arm down and it descended into an all out snowstorm.

She disappeared before reappearing behind one of the pirates, "Too slow." She mumbled before coating her blades in fire and knocking the man away.

She vanished and reappeared at a seconds notice with her blades being the only giveaway that she was in the area. All the pirates could see was a blue blur as Mayura cut them all down.

She was suddenly pulled in by an invisible force, and narrowly missed the hit that was meant for her. She disappeared despite the incredible force, and reappeared above Blackbeard with a sword in her left hand and an ice spike ball in her right.

To her surprise, he grabbed her before hitting her in the gut causing her to go flying back.

"The hell?" She mumbled as the snow began disappearing as she struggled to get up.

Ace stared in surprise as the girl coughed up a little blood, _He was strong enough to beat Mayu's weather attack…_ Ace thought as the girl finally got up.

"My...My, you're strong…" She laughed as she pulled out one of her homemade alcohol bottles, "Never thought that I would have to use this to my advantage…" She continued drinking bottles left and right as Ace's eyes shook.

 _Remember this Ace-kun...Never let me fight while drunk…_

Mayura hiccuped slightly before drawing both swords again, " **Pairokuraio: Tenshi!** " She declared as ice formed from her back and created two beautiful angel wings with razor sharp edges.

With one flap of her wings, she disappeared above the clouds.

Blackbeard only smirked and faced Ace who was stunned by Mayura's transformation.

"Commander Ace...such a surprise to see you here." Blackbeard said with a smile that shouted friendliness, but Ace knew otherwise.

"Cut the crap." Ace stated.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other." Blackbeard continued, undeterred by Ace's anger.

"Of course it's been long after you killed one of your own crewmates, which is unforgivable." Ace reminded with a glare.

"Ah, I'm gonna offer you something. Why don't you join my crew? I'll even allow your little female friend to tag along." He said and Ace gave a death glare at the comment about Mayura.

"Why would I ever accept that?!" Ace shouted.

"Whitebeard's reign will soon be over and the first step is killing Monkey D. Luffy. You should come along with us when we go to kill him." Blackbeard's smile became devilish and Ace recoiled slightly in shock.

"Luffy's my brother! I would never join your crew just to kill him!" Ace yelled and lit his fist on fire before firing a column of fire at the pirate.

The pirate took the attack which slightly burned him, then he pulled Ace forward. Ace fired off several lances at the pirate, which allowed him to fall back.

Before either could react, Mayura flew down at high speeds with her leg extended, " **Pairokuraio: Ten sutoraiku!** " As the heel of her shoe connected with the pirate, ice tendrils shot out of her body, which pulled the pirate into a massive ice fist. The ground shook as the pirate collided with the ground.

Mayura's hair had small white streaks in it as her skin was more pale, " **Pairokuraio: Aisuburēdo!** " She yelled and blades made of ice rained down upon the pirate.

Her body began causing the slightest things to freeze as she continued her assault.

 _Never...Never let me fight for a very long time, Ace-kun…_

She was finally sent back after a punch to the chest, she struggled for another second before one of her eyes turned an empty white.

 _Once my eyes turn white...It's game over...For me and the enemy._

It started snowing again as she sped up even faster, "Watashitachiha issho ni horobimasu!" Her fiery voice rang through the air as her attacks landed on the pirate.

Ace stood in shock, _How powerful is she?!_

 _Remember Ace-kun...Once I go into that form, it will take a miracle to bring me out of it…_

She had named it Jisatsu since the form essentially gave you extraordinary powers for your life in return. With only five percent of living, the name merely reflected the grave reality that great power always comes with a drawback.

And for Mayura...it was death.

"Stubborn pirate...Don't you understand...that it's all over?!" She laughed as her other eye turned white.

Blackbeard fought back by pulling her in before punching her away, this proved effective until his fist passed through her, _That shouldn't be possible!_

She merely smirked as two massive fists smacked him away, " **Moeru yōna nadare!** " Massive snowballs hit the pirate, and each exploded upon impact.

A cracking sound was heard and Mayura glanced down at her leg which revealed a massive crack forming, "It's already begun…" She muttered as her hair turned pure white.

"Owari wa chikaidesu…" She said and suddenly her body glowed brightly.

 _Once...Ace-kun...Once I say those words...It's over…_

She pointed her finger towards the pirate as the cracking only grew louder as dark cracks traveled up her body, "Mayu, stop!" Ace shouted.

She smiled over her shoulder, "I have told you...haven't I? Once it has started, it cannot be stopped. If I am to die here, then it will be a good death since I helped you complete your quest."

A small tear fell as the ball on her fingertip grew larger, "See, I don't have a dream to follow, my dream was to escape Loguetown and I have...It's a fruitless life and I'd rather die knowing I helped another out instead of doing nothing." She said softly.

The blue light overcame her body as the loudest crack sounded through the air, " **Aisuepitafu!** " The words sounded through the air as Blackbeard was frozen to the ground and her body fell to the ground with cracks all over her.

Ace ran to catch her after putting up a dome of fire, to his shock...her body was warm. That meant she was truly dying, the devil fruit was no longer having an effect on her.

He hugged her and summoning a bit of fire, touched all the cracks as if it would help. At first...nothing happened, then the unexpected happened, her body began growing cold.

The cracks started fading in intensity and her skin started to regain its color although it was still incredibly pale. Her hair was still white and it didn't appear that it was going to change.

 _Am I reversing Jisatsu?!_ Ace thought in shock as the girl's pulse began to return to normal, he checked her eyes and they too were normal. Through the flame dome, he could see the ice starting to crack on Blackbeard and frowned grimly.

"He's still alive...But he must be weakened, after all Mayura threw at him, it was downright impossible for him to be unharmed." He mumbled while he still tried to 'heal' Mayura.

A loud laugh echoed through the air and Ace glared at the man. He gently put Mayura down, and exited the dome as it shrunk in size to only accommodate Mayura.

Ace lit his fist on fire as determination shone in his eyes, "I will not let Mayu's sacrifice go to waste." He stated before the battle began.

* * *

It was dark.

No light shone from anywhere, and she felt as if death were brushing up against her. Never had she felt so cold in her life.

" _What a lucky girl…_ " A voice mumbled in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Mayura questioned.

" _Surviving that form twice...and only now retaining effects?"_ The voice continued.

"Answer me!" She shouted.

" _ **She has exhausted the five percent...hasn't she?**_ " A melodious voice questioned.

" _If it weren't for that man...that damn man…"_ The darker voice grumbled.

" _ **But...She changed foreseen events...That's never happened."**_ The melodious voice reasoned with the angry one.

" _I don't give a damn! She should've dropped dead years ago and yet you let it pass!"_

" _ **You don't understand! If we accepted her soul then, this world could've been different! We needed something to change!"**_

It was silent as Mayura couldn't help but feel an overwhelming warmness cover her.

" _Next time will be the last time."_

These words made her pass out in the already dark 'room'.

* * *

She awoke in a cave, a damp cold cave.

What the hell happened this time?

She looked herself over and traced the jagged crack-like scar that trailed up her right side of her body. She really survived...How…?

Her snow white locks fell over her face and she stared at them in shock, her hair was just like her mother's…

The crackling of a fire caught her attention and she dashed over to warm her hands.

"You're awake…" A voice muttered in shock, "Finally…"

"How long…?" Mayura asked tentatively.

"A couple weeks... A man dropped you off here after hearing I was a doctor." The woman said.

She had long black hair, green eyes and a black pair of glasses. Her outfit consisted of a black tank top that was covered by a long blue jacket, she also had black jeans on and brown army boots.

"What did he look like?" Mayura already knew, but she had to ask anyway.

"He had black hair, black eyes, and a Whitebeard tattoo." The doctor answered.

"I see." Mayura mumbled sadly.

The doctor stood up, "He left something and told me to only give it to you once you woke up." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blank piece of paper.

Mayura took it and stuck it in one of her pockets, "Why did you agree?" She asked.

"He told me that it would be safer for you to be here and something just told me to say yes." The doctor answered in thought.

"Oh. What island are we on?" Mayura questioned after realizing she needed to find Luffy and his crew.

"Karo. Why do you ask?" The doctor gave Mayura some water as the girl drank it in one gulp.

"I need to get to the Sabaody Archipelago." Mayura stated.

"Then you will need this." The doctor picked up the board.

"Thank you. For everything." Mayura said with a wide smile.

"Just be careful." The doctor said before Mayura left the cave.

Her eyes stung from the brightness of the sun as her white hair blew around her. She was now unidentifiable, the massive scar almost gave her a heart attack upon seeing it the first time. Her eyes were the same, but that wasn't enough to identify her.

Sure, Sabaody was the last place that a smart pirate would want to go to, but she wasn't the brightest.

If anything...She was just determined to find them.


	11. Chapter 11

She quietly sat in the corner of the bar as chaos ensued around her.

 _Such loud idiots..._ She thought.

She had been writing down the reasons on how she went into Jisatsu, days of research revealed that her emotions and alcohol had been the main cause. While the duration was longer than what she would've liked it to be, that didn't cause her transformation.

Her mindset was messed up from the alcohol and she was just so angry.

 _Why did I let my emotions run free…?_ Mayura thought bitterly as she caught a glimpse of the jagged scar.

The true reason behind her attitude was the fear of going into Jisatsu, that...and the fear of losing someone you loved.

She glanced at the blank piece of paper Ace had left her in anger, _He promised...Why did he leave me behind!?_ Tears pricked her eyes at the thought and she just shook her head wildly.

She moved her head slightly to dodge a flying beer glass, "So violent." She mumbled and stood up as a flying chair phased through her body.

"Can't a girl get a good drink around here without out the possibility of getting her head chopped off?" Mayura sighed dramatically and all the men minus two, nearly had a nosebleed as the woman was only wearing a bikini top and shorts.

One of the men who she identified as Eustass Kid, glared at her as she interrupted his drinking contest. The other man, Apoo, passed out and fell out of the booth and onto the floor.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?!" Kid yelled and Mayura stared at him in boredom.

"Just an alcoholic trying to get her vodka. Having a contest?" She asked upon seeing his slightly drunk movements.

"What makes you think that _you_ can beat _me_?!" Kid asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno, would you like to try? I can give you anything you want if you win." She crossed her arms as she pulled a bottle of vodka out.

"If I win, which I will, I will get all of your things!" He yelled and she nodded.

"Sure. I don't need anything, so if I win, my stuff still belongs to me." Mayura agreed and sat down as the bottles were set on the table.

Mayura inwardly smirked, _He's already tipsy from his last contest._ She chugged two bottles in her mouth as everyone jawdropped.

Mayura seemed bored by the whole thing, at one point she even closed her eyes while still lifting the bottles to her mouth.

"Bitch! Why aren't you taking this seriously?!" Kid yelled.

Mayura opened her eyes, "Oh, you're still alive. 33 bottles and you're still doing good. I'm impressed." Mayura grinned as she gulped down another bottle.

 _What does it take for her to get drunk?!_ The entire bar thought in stunned silence.

"What the hell do you mean still 'alive'?!" Kid yelled and shattered a bottle.

"Sorry, it's just that people are usually in the hospital if they challenge me to a drink off." Mayura said and dodged a vodka bottle that was aimed towards her head.

"Now that I think about it...You have two more bottles till you will pass out." She laughed lightly at the stunned look before chugging down two more bottles.

Sure enough, Kid passed out and this made the bar scream in surprise with many running out at Mayura's bored look.

"Well, at least I got a good drink, put it on his tab." She said and left the bar.

 _All 12 are here…_ She thought in excitement as she pulled out her newest bounty. They had raised it 50,000,000 after they saw her freeze ten marine ships off of Sabaody.

It was the same picture before Jisatsu and she was pretty sure that the world thought she went into hiding or something.

Either way, she was perfectly fine to walk around without a care in the world as long as she didn't use any of her powers.

* * *

Upon arriving in grove 30, she quickly put on a cute smile as if to seem innocent. After the last damn bounty hunter stole all of her clothes, she had been only wearing one outfit.

She had plenty of money as she had robbed every bounty hunter she saw after the stolen clothes incident. So she decided to treat herself and go on a shopping trip before the hunters tried to steal their money back.

Her snow white hair caught everyone's attention and soon men and women were lovestruck.

 _Only one week here and this happens...What next, a fan club forms?_ Mayura thought grumpily.

After a while in the sun, she realized she resembled a porcelain doll of all things. Sure, she had gotten several marriage offers over the past few days, but they quickly went down the drain after they saw her horrific scar.

So in reality, she was a cracked soul with a cracked body to match.

She shopped around for a hour before leaving, altogether she had 10 new outfits.

She twitched suddenly, "Orb 13 has spotted something?" She murmured.

She disappeared and reappeared in an abandoned house while she set the clothes down, "What could be so important that it's calling out to me?"

She vanished and followed the orbs to Grove 13 as her form materialized in front of a bar. She heard voices approaching and changed into her fire form. The orb glowed ever so brightly and this caught the attention of the people.

"What's this?!" One boy with a straw hat yelled.

"It's sooo cool!" A reindeer gushed.

Mayura recognized the two and her form canceled sending her into a faceplant.

"IT WAS A GIRL!?" They all yelled in surprise.

"Owie." Mayura mumbled and pushed herself up, "You scared me." She said and opened her eyes warily at the bunch.

She raised an eyebrow at the fishman and the mermaid, "How interesting…" She mumbled.

"Don't tell me you're another bounty hunter?!" The group yelled in unison and Mayura blinked before waving her hands wildly.

"No! I'm not! Stop acting crazy and start thinking straight!" Mayura said in a sharp tone.

She brushed herself off and the group stared at jagged scar that traveled up her body, "How did you get that?" Luffy asked.

"Almost died, the scar is just a reminder of that day." Mayura muttered and pulled out a bottle of vodka before drinking it.

 _I need to get more._ She thought as she threw the bottle over her shoulder.

"Might as well stock up again. Damn pirate made me drink all my vodka." Mayura commented, as the group sweatdropped at her behavior.

She took off her coat and laid it on the ground, "Where the hell did I put that thing…?" She mumbled as she threw things over her head, "Cigars, Seastone, dagger, blank paper, bounty paper...nevermind...found it." She deadpanned after seeing the mess she made.

She held a massive wad of cash in her hands as Luffy jawdropped at the amount, "You're stinking rich! Can I have some?!" He yelled and ran up to put his face extremely close to hers.

"Sure." She mumbled and handed him another stack to which his eyes sparkled and the other people shook their heads.

"Just be sure to either hide that or use it quickly. I stole it after they stole my clothes." Mayura said and the skeleton walked up to her causing her to crane her head up.

"Excuse me miss...but may I see your panties?" He asked and Mayura blinked undeterred by the comment.

"First proposals and now somebody wants to see my panties? Been an interesting week alright...but hate to break it to you, but I go commando." She stated with a happy smile causing the skeleton to fall over.

"Kidding." She giggled and momentarily the grass around her froze until she patted it.

The skeleton turned bright pink and spun around as the top of his skull popped off causing steam to shoot out.

"Sorry, I'll stop now, I must be wasting your time." Mayura apologized and walked into the bar before the pirates followed her.

"Didn't pay?" Mayura quipped upon seeing two bloodied men.

"Yep. The usual Fuyoko?" The woman asked.

"You know me too well, Shakky-san." Mayura giggled behind her hand and tossed Shakky the money, "Do you wanna beat them up more, or is it time to take out the trash?"

"Hang on." Shakky said before punching the men brutally in the face, "Okay." Mayura nodded and picked up the two men before marching out the door.

She drop kicked them into one of the mangrove trees before walking back in.

"Where do you keep these?" Shakky asked as she set two bottles on the table and Mayura swiftly stuck them in her pocket.

"Give me a second and I'll be back." Mayura winked before vanishing in a blue flame.

She did this countless more times before she got all of them, "Hehe, not even a dumbass pirate will make me drink them all!" Mayura laughed.

Luffy was already digging into the fridge prompting another laugh from Mayura, "Bandits are currently circling my house looking for the money I stole, hope you don't mind me hiding out here, Shakky-san."

Shakky merely shrugged and Mayura grinned at that before sitting against the wall.

Apparently, Luffy and the crew are hoping to get their boat coated in order to go to the fishman island. But, the man to do it hasn't been around for a while.

Mayura sat quietly until Shakky began talking about the supernovas, Mayura's head darted up with her eyes shaking in surprise.

"Counting you, there are now 12 people on the archipelago with bounties over 100,000,000 on the groves."

"T-There are 12 people with bounties that high?" Chopper stuttered in fear.

"Adding Monkey and Roronoa, there are eleven remaining." Shakky stated.

"It's quite crazy that all 12 ended up here at the same time." Mayura muttered. "Not to mention...Eustass Kid...315,000,000."

"How does he have a bounty that high?!" Chopper yelled and Mayura merely shrugged.

"Challenged the idiot to a drinking contest after he beat that Apoo guy. Safe to say I beat him." Mayura explained.

"How many?" Shakky inquired with a knowing smile.

"35 bottles of the strongest vodka." Mayura chimed.

"You're insane!" Chopper yelled and Mayura giggled in reply.

"I know."

Mayura listened in as Shakky listed the Supernova's, Capone "Gang" Bege-138,000,000.

"Glutton" Jewelry Bonney-140,000,000.

"The Magician" Basil Hawkins-249,000,000.

"Sea Roar" Scratchman Apoo-198,000,000.

Eustass 'Captain' Kid-315,000,000.

"Red Flag" X Drake-220,000,000.

"The Mad Monk" Urouge-108,000,000.

"Massacre Soldier" Killer-162,000,000.

And "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law-200,000,000.

"But...that's only ten! Who's the 11th?!" Luffy yelled.

Shakky glanced at Mayura and she nodded, "...'Frozen Pyromaniac' Mayura-155,000,000."

Chopper and Luffy froze at the name, "Are you sure?" Luffy asked as his eyes darkened.

"She froze ten marine ships a few days ago off the coast of Sabaody." Shakky said and Mayura frowned.

"Do you know where she is?!" Luffy shouted and Chopper leaned up to her as well.

"In this room, staring at you. Look behind you." Shakky pointed to Mayura whose head was hidden in her hands.

"That can't be her! She had brown hair and-!" Luffy was paused by Mayura who shakingly stood up.

"That near-death experience changed me into this, Luffy-san. I had a 2.5% of survival and I managed to pull through...but I was left like this." Mayura's tears hit the floor causing ice to form.

"I arrived here a week ago after being in a coma for two weeks. After he left me all alone, I wanted to find you guys. This...this is the one place I knew you would end up on." Mayura fell to her knees as her hair shadowed her eyes.

"You...waited here for us?" Luffy asked in shock.

"Yes...I did. Only Shakky-san was able to identify me after the accident, and nobody knows that I'm actually a wanted criminal." Mayura muttered as she pulled out a cigar before lighting it. "It was a risky chance since my body was weakened and I was nearly eaten by a few sea kings, but I waited just for you guys to arrive."

Chopper hopped off of his chair and hugged the sobbing girl who seemed as fragile as a snowflake at the moment, "Thank you, Mayura-san!" He said and she froze.

"Why, Chibi Reindeer?" Mayura questioned as the tears froze upon leaving her eyes.

"You helped me decide to join Luffy-san's crew."

"I did…?" Mayura mumbled eyes shaking as the reindeer nodded.

"I-I'm glad I was able to help someone…" She stuttered as a wide smile covered her face.

* * *

Mayura stared in confusion at the sight in front of her, "We aren't gonna search...are we…" Mayura muttered.

"Sure we'll search, right after we ride all these rides!" Luffy shouted and Mayura facepalmed.

"I knew it. Anyway, I might just watch you guys since I accidently froze something the last time I was here." Mayura waved them off despite Luffy's whining that she should ride at least one ride.

She sat on a bench as the pirates went on the rides, yeah...they weren't looking for that Rayleigh dude. They were gonna be here all day, and Mayura could only sigh.

 _I wonder where Sanji-kun is at this time...Here's to hoping he at least recognizes my eyes…_ Mayura thought as the idea of him not recognizing her brought her a little panic. It was bad enough that it took her a day to get used to herself, but someone else?

It's complete insanity!

She closed her eyes as she kept her observation haki on just to keep track of the group. That's when one of the beings disappeared.

Her eyes snapped open and she leapt off the bench and ran towards the presences...What the hell happened? She heard Chopper's panic stricken voice and saw him talking into a Den Den Mushi.

"Chopper-chibi, what happened, what's going on?" Mayura questioned as the reindeer continued to cry.

"T-They took Keimi and their gonna sell her into slavery!" Chopper cried and Mayura stared in shock.

Mayura crossed her arms as a blue light glowed from her body, " **Kurōn!** " She yelled and hundreds of clones surrounded her.

"Go." Mayura commanded and the clones nodded before disappearing in a blue fire.

" _Who is that, Chopper?!"_ The voice on the other end of the Den Den Mushi asked.

"I-It's M-Mayura-san, Sanji!" Chopper answered and Mayura froze.

 _Sanji?_ Her breath hitched as she tried to focus on the countless clones that were searching the Archipelago.

" _Just stay where you are, we will come get you!"_ Sanji said after a minute.

"T-Thank you!" Chopper cried as he ended the call and hopped out of the bubble.

"Chopper-chibi, Luffy just ran off, do we stay here?" Mayura questioned.

Brook who didn't run off with the rubber man, calmly sipped a cup of tea causing Mayura to blink in question while thinking about how a skeleton is able to consume liquids.

Wait...Why is _that_ of all things distracting her?!

"We should wait here like Sanji told us to." Brook said and Mayura nodded at the logic behind it.

"If we leave, it would only make it harder for them to find us." Mayura summarized while tapping her arm.

Mayura patted the reindeer on the head, "Relax, Chopper-chibi, we don't need to worry if Sanji said that somebody is gonna come pick us up."

She handed him some money while pointing to a Cotton candy booth, "Here you go."

Her happy smile faded as several sharp pains flashed through her head, five of her copies had been shot.

One of them forgot to bow to a world noble, and it was safe to say he was pissed. Mayura had momentarily forgotten that clones are incredibly dumb and now she had a headache because of it.

She sat down and tried to focus on the various images that continued to flash through her mind, but was distracted once again as 10 of the clones got killed by sword, gun, and oddly enough an axe. What a pain in the ass, literally, one of them died because a sword was speared through their ass.

That had to be the dumbest thing she had thought of in a while, but she definitely felt the pain.

She gave up and sighed in annoyance, before her mind suddenly went to her bounty. It had to be higher...they found out about her infiltrating marine bases, yet her bounty only went up due to her destroying a few ships.

Mayura frowned as she tried to figure out _why_ she wanted a higher bounty, wouldn't that bring her only more trouble?

Chopper's voice brought her out of her daze as a person stared at her, the long nose was familiar…

"But that _is_ Mayura-san, Usopp!" Chopper said after finishing the pile of cotton candy he had accumulated.

"Usopp, tell me…" She began as a bow made of fire formed in her hand, "Was Mayura able to wield a bow?"

"Y-Yes…Why?" He asked obviously startled by her challenging look.

"Did she have gold eyes?" Mayura armed her bow as he began to back away in fear.

"Y-Y-Yes..."

"There's a resemblance between her and I...I have her eyes, her devil fruit powers, and most importantly her skill in archery. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She smirked as his finger lifted shakingly.

"Y-Y-You're Mayura!" He yelled as if he had seen a ghost.

The bow disappeared as a happy smile settled on her face, "Glad to see that we talked it out!" She said cheerfully.

 _Did she get scarier?!_ Usopp thought in a panic.

"I'll meet you there! I have a system set up all over this place!" Mayura explained before disappearing in a burst of flames.

She almost instantly knew where the mermaid was being taken, Grove 1. First day she was here she almost got captured by some idiots who were selling slaves. Thankfully, she managed to knock them all out before one did any real damage to her frail body.

The orbs lit up as she transported herself to the auctioning house, hopefully she could stop them.

If she couldn't...Then she surely would have to pull some sort of plan out of her ass.

Mayura landed with narrowed eyes as more people poured inside the Auctioning house.

So she had made it before it even began...Interesting.

She patted her hip and nodded in thought, she had no intentions of buying anybody but it _was_ plan B.

She pulled her hood over her head before walking in, upon entering she saw two other supernovas.

Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid. Great...One of them was called the surgeon of death and the other she beat in a drinking competition. She was in deep trouble if they found out she was the Frozen Pyromaniac. Or if Kid figured out who she was, he alone would probably cause hell.

She was so focused on the Disco idiot, she didn't even notice the two supernovas staring her down.

 _She freezing the floor...Is she the Frozen Pyromaniac that has destroyed countless ships?_ Law thought in surprise as he observed the area around her freeze.

Her coat billowed as the ice was absorbed into her body, if one looked closely, the ice changed to fire before it disappeared.

 _That has to be her...Who else controls both elements?_ Law grinned as the woman kept reaching for something inside her cloak.

Kid on the other hand was trying to figure out who she was. She seemed familiar...yet not familiar.

Mayura closed her eyes as she focused on finding the crew while still trying to focus on looking normal.

 _Where are you?_ She thought as the betting war started.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the group finally arrived, minus Luffy, Usopp, Robin and Brook somehow, and narrowly avoided getting strangled by an obviously stressed out Mayura.

"We're running out of time! Their on 13, nevermind, 14 right now." Mayura said sharply and half of the crew didn't recognize her, while Chopper looked nervously at the woman.

"Mayura-san, do you know when Keimi is going up?" Chopper asked anxiously.

"They're saving her for last, you will know it's coming, believe me." Mayura explained.

"How are you so sure?" Nami asked Mayura who she didn't completely believe.

"I overheard them. I also sensed the shackled people behind stage lining up, and Keimi isn't even in the line since they are trying to put her in a fishbowl." Mayura stated and most of the crew raised an eyebrow at the word 'sensed'.

Mayura leaned against the wall while stomping the floor to get rid of the forming ice, "Tch...To think I might've been that woman." She muttered.

"What?!" Sanji said sharply.

"First day I was here, I was ambushed by twenty bounty hunters after they saw me using my devil fruit powers. Since I had just awoken from a coma, my body was incredibly frail and I only narrowly avoided capture." Mayura mumbled while her hood concealed her face further.

The woman was sold and Mayura gazed silently as she was led off stage and replaced with a pirate captain. That auction didn't last long since the pirate pretty much bit off his own tongue and eventually bled out.

"That was unexpected…" Mayura stated and frowned as the curtains shut.

"Did he…?"

"He bit his tongue off, guess choking on your own damn blood is better than being a slave." Mayura answered as she lit two cigars which reflected her nervousness.

It had only been five minutes until Disco returned with that stupid obnoxious smile with Keimi in tow. Mayura wished that she could freeze the bastard, but she couldn't handle the Navy if they flooded this place.

After the obnoxious little explanation he gave, a massive bid was placed.

"500,000,000!"

Mayura's eyes widened, "No way…"

She patted her waist and flinched, _I'm off a hundred million...Even if I sold all my seastone it wouldn't be enough...What do we do?!_

She thought about going for the crazy plan and just freezing the damn place, but the crash of a wall cut her off. Luffy emerged from the dust and nearly made everyone freak out at his appearance.

"Luffy-san!" Mayura exclaimed as the boy ran down down the stairs, all the while screaming Keimi.

Hachi tried desperately to stop the boy, but in the process he revealed his other arms that he had been hiding.

The building erupted into even more chaos and a single shot fired, from none other than the World Noble. _Please...Luffy-san...Don't do it!_ Mayura thought as she began backing out of the building.

She covered her eyes, but still saw everything due to her haki and couldn't help but shrink into the darkness like a scared child.

 _I don't wanna see them again…_ Mayura thought as her body shook.

Luffy started inching towards the World Noble and the area around Mayura became incredibly cold, _he can't do it...If he does it we're all dead!_ Mayura thought back to when she first met the Admirals and only shook more.

Something...Something was always horribly off about them.

She heard the World Noble crash into several things and she knew it was over for her. _He_ was coming, and _he_ wasn't going to spare her this time for doing something stupid.

However, her shaking ceased a little when someone picked her up, "Sanji-kun…? W-Why aren't you afraid? He'll kill us all, why-!" His fearless look bore into her eyes and she felt a chill go down her spine.

"We'll be fine." He stated and she stared at him in shock.

"Just...if you see him...promise me...you'll protect me from him! He said he wouldn't spare me next time and he was serious!" Mayura said as a hiccup escaped from her chest.

Sanji had never seen her that defenseless...that fearful. So she _is_ afraid of something…

She hopped out of his hold as a soldier charged towards them, throwing her cloak off, she crossed her arms, " **Pairokuraio: Furīzu**!" Her hands glowed blue as her crack-like scar glowed.

She simply touched the soldier and froze him mid-air, " **Pairokuraio: Aisufurea!"** Fire spouts shot back more soldiers as she swerved through the chaos.

"Tch. If I continue doing this, I'll bring the entire building down." She had quickly recovered from her previous state as she actually realized what was happening.

Two swords out of fire formed before turning black, she dove into a group of twenty guards and they were sent flying back seconds later.

Her blades disappeared as she skated across the room, "Where do these idiots keep coming from?" She asked as she knocked several away with a whip.

As several descended upon her, an ice missile launcher appeared on her shoulder. She snapped her finger and the weapon fired at the guards. They flew across the room frozen before shattering against the wall.

"This is getting boring." She mumbled before two giant arms made of ice formed behind her.

She skated in and punched 20 of them through a wall, another group flew away through the floor and the last group froze to the floor before shattering under the fists.

Right then, three flying fish crashed through the ceiling and the three missing members hopped off of them before joining the fray.

"Took ya long enough." Mayura yelled as she effortlessly dodged attack after attack before quickly freezing them all.

She crossed her arms as her hair blew wildly, " **Pairokuraio: Kurōn arashi!** " Clones appeared everywhere and began freezing most of the soldiers.

"Baka o isoide! Watashitachi wa sugu ni shirei-kan o eru tsumorida to watashi wa omoitaku wa keimusho ni nagete wa ikemasen! Anata ga shinakereba naranai baai, kono basho ni aru subete no mono, subete no imaimashī teki o tōketsu shimasu!" Mayura yelled in a tongue that was unfamiliar to the crew, but the copies responded immediately before speeding up their freezing process.

"We have to hurry, Luffy-san! Unless you want to fight an admiral and a warship." Mayura said in the normal language.

"Hate to break it to you, Frozen Pyromaniac...but they're already here." Law said with an annoying grin.

"Surgeon of Death", why are you telling me this...if you are still here?" Mayura retorted.

"They've been surrounding the place, long before the auction started."

"Surrounding the place? How intimidating." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know who they're looking for, but I'm sure they weren't expecting a World Noble to get his ass kicked." Law grinned even wider, "I'm impressed Straw Hat."

"Trafalgar Law. Luffy, they're pirates just like us." Robin said causing Luffy to blink.

"Even the bear?" Luffy asked causing the bear to sigh.

"Luffy-san, you might also wanna know that the dude standing in the back that's glaring at me, is Eustass Kid." Mayura said as the missile launcher continued to fire guards away despite her not paying attention.

Luffy glanced back at the grumpy Kid who still didn't wanna give up the fact that he had lost.

Mayura's missile launcher stopped as the female World Noble pulled out a gun, "Well, ain't that nice." She muttered.

"It's your fault that the pirates are going crazy! Die, fish!" She yelled as her finger landed on the trigger.

Mayura stood in shock as the woman suddenly went flying back, "No way...It can't be that…" She mumbled to herself.

Someone had just used haki.

Not just the two normal types either, the rarest one of them all, Conqueror's Haki…

Two figures broke through the wall and Mayura only stood in shock.

The old man smirked as the light reflected off of his glasses, "What did I tell you, I know a ruckus when I hear one. I got the money I came here for, now guess I'll head back to the gambling house and throw it all away."

"You are one messed up old man…" The giant and Mayura muttered in unison. "You got locked up just so you could steal some money?"

"That was the plan, but I was also planning on stealing the money from whoever bought me. Huh...But I guess it wasn't meant to be." He reached to drink from his bottle but paused, "Oh, right, I'm out. Guess I need to go look for more booze."

 _I wonder if he realizes that his plan sucks…_ Mayura sweatdropped and it only grew when the old man burst into laughter from the revelation that his plan sucked.

"Oh my, I didn't realize we had such a captive audience." The old man said after noticing us staring at him.

Mayura facepalmed before pulling a bottle of vodka out of her cleavage a little _too_ casually.

"Rayleigh?!" Hachi muttered in surprise.

"Oh hey Hachi! What are you doing here?! Hey...did somebody hurt you?" Rayleigh said before his voice grew low.

 _That's Rayleigh?!_ Mayura jawdropped as she barely swallowed down her vodka before she could do a spit take.

The old man glanced around the room before stroking his beard in thought, "I see...what a tragedy, I assume these are the people that stood by you, Hachi. Alright."

The guards suddenly fainted and Mayura jumped in shock, _He's the one!_

 **FLASHBACK!**

The ship rocked wildly back and forth as a woman with silver hair held a two year old child tightly to her body.

"Mama...What's gon on?" The little girl asked.

"Papa was dumb and attacked that big ship over there." The woman replied and the little girl blinked.

"Ohhhh, he's dummmb!" The little girl's laughter pierced through the storm and brought a smile to her mother's face.

A man landed back on the ship as his tail twitched in annoyance, his voice was muffled by the rain but the little girl saw 3 men who tried to attack him, fall over unconscious.

"He truly is royalty then…" Her mother mumbled.

"What do ya meaan, Mama?" Mayura asked.

"Remember this, Mayu-hime, you _are_ a real princess, don't ever let Smoke-Smoke tell you no. Got it?" Her mother's purple eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as Mayura's eyes were wide.

"Okayyy...but what does that mean, Mama?"

"Remember that story I told you a week ago?"

"Was it the one about the princess who had all those cool powers?!" Mayura's voice was high and her mother patted her on the head.

"Yes, that one. The princess exists, gone was her island and she was left to…" Her mother trailed off and Mayura nodded in excitement.

"Live with the normal people! She never knew about her powers until she had to fight a big hairy gorilla!" The girl mimicked a loud roar before her mother covered her mouth.

"But, she kept it a secret since she didn't want people knowing about her powers. If they did, she could be in big trouble. So she lived there for many years while using her powers in secret, do you remember what happened next?" Her mother put her finger to her mouth and the little girl mimicked her.

"Yosh! She was using her powers when she saw a _massive_ sea snake rise out of the water! The sea snake was gonna eat somebody and she had no choice but to use her powers! They all thanked her but feared her, she couldn't take it anymore and sailed away on a ship in hopes of finding her kingdom!" Mayura eagerly answered with a slight lisp.

"The bottom line is that we must always be careful with our secrets, like how papa was able to make those three fall asleep. That's one of _his_ secrets, Mayu-hime." Her mother laughed lightly at the little girl's twinkling eyes.

 **FLASHBACK END!**

 _Is that what you meant mother…? Only royalty attains this haki?_ Mayura thought as she tried desperately to remember her father's appearance.

After all...The secret of the Conqueror's Haki was it's pattern, as it only appeared with those associated with Royalty. Thanks to her avid reading, she concluded the finding at age 15 and this only added more evidence.

Minutes passed before the old man turned to the mermaid, "Now hold still, I'm gonna remove your collar."

"Are you crazy?!" Chopper yelled.

"Yeah, we've seen what happened!"

"It's baaad!"

Mayura glared at the group behind her, "Shut it will ya. Just believe the dude, if he was able to set that big guy free, he can set a little mermaid free." Mayura formed a whip in her hand as her glare bore into everyone's eyes.

"She's gone dominatrix again…" Many of the members who remembered it, paled a little and had to hold their ground against her glowering look.

The old man triggered the timer and the rest of the crew stared in horror, "Are you crazy?!"

"He just set off the timer!" Sanji muttered.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I told you to shut up!" Mayura yelled as her glare became even more deadly.

That's when it exploded, and when Franky decided on bringing the keys.

Mayura smirked through the dust, _Clever old man…_ She thought as her hair shadowed her eyes.

The smoke cleared and revealed that the collar was gone and Keimi was not a bloody mess.

"I-It's gone!" Nami said in shock.

Mayura stood up before drinking the last of her alcohol, her amused face revealed to the crowd. She gazed at the old man as every word her mother told her raced through her head.

 _The princess' kingdom was known to the world as the Island of Yuna...Her father was one of the most powerful Kings to sit upon the throne due to his expertise of skills. Sword in hand, he solely protected the kingdom before it was overtaken, his only lineage being the week old baby girl that he had sent away._

The story was enchanting the first time Mayura heard it and never realized the underlying meaning until years after the passing of her mother.

The true meaning of the story, was that the princess really did exist and was lost when her kingdom fell.

Who's the princess?

Mayura could never figure that out since Yuna was not real and thus impossible to find out if the story was historically true.

The old man hopped off of the stage, as he walked up the stairs. _Do none of the these pirates know about haki?!_ Mayura thought in shock as everyone tried to figure out what the hell he did.

"I did not know that there were other pirates here...You must be quite strong to resist something like that with no trouble." Rayleigh said.

Kid grinned despite his previous anger towards Mayura, "Well, well, never thought I'd see such a big shot here…'Dark King' Silvers Rayleigh, you're a legend old man, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"On these islands I'm just Ray, the coding craftsman. Don't go around calling me that other name, I'm retired now. I just want a quiet, peaceful life." He kneeled down next to Hachi, "Looks like you'll live, Hachi. What did I tell you about walking around this Archipelago? You gotta be more careful."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hachi replied.

"Thank you for everything, I appreciate you helping my friend here." Ray said to Luffy.

"What was it that you said earlier about wanting to meet me?" Luffy asked.

"Let's save that for later, first we need to get out of here."

Mayura grinned, "Leave that to me, I didn't escape a damn marine base twice for nothin'."

She snapped her finger and two machine guns out of fire formed, she lifted them with ease before an ice pillar shot her through the ceiling.

" **Tenshi!** " She yelled and two angel wings out of ice formed allowing her to fly in the air.

"It's one of the pirates! Shoot her down!" The head marine yelled to which Mayura merely laughed.

Both guns let loose and it became an all out bullet fest.

"Damn bitch is insane." Kid muttered with a grin.

"Hmm...This is boring me, let's get physical, shall we?" Mayura allowed the two guns to shatter before diving straight into the crowd.

Her arms were black as she dealt deadly blows to the marine captains that surrounded her, her foot slammed into the ground causing a wave of ice to send hundreds flying away.

Her wings folded against her back allowing the woman to have much more maneuverability and speed. Two whips formed in her hands, as she threw several cannons away from her.

"Why don't you just let the Roswald Family free?!" A marine captain yelled.

"Meh. Let us run free and they're all yours...Why would I hold them captive?" Mayura replied cheekily before freezing the man in the face.

"I told you that I would handle them you bastards! Just head back in!" Kid yelled.

"And I told you guys that _I_ would handle them!" Luffy yelled.

Mayura turned around dumbfounded as Luffy, Law and Kid exited the building.

"Why don't you all settle down?" Law asked.

"Why don't I settle your face?!" Kid yelled.

"It's settled! Alright go back inside guys!" Luffy said causing Mayura's eyebrow to twitch.

"Didn't I already tell you two to go back inside first?! I got this!" Kid said as the three all stared down the marines.

"Boss me around like that again and you'll be the first to be cut down Eustass." Law stated dangerously.

"Tch, four supernova's? That's just overkill." Mayura stated.

"Then go back inside!" Kid and Luffy yelled.

"Oh hell no! I'm not missing a chance to pummel some faces in just cause you brats can't stop arguing." Mayura shouted before her wings unfurled and she took to the skies.

"Shoot her down!"

The bullets passed through her body as she crossed her arms, " **Sunōfurēku gyakusatsu!** " Dark clouds rolled in as the temperature dropped.

"I must warn you...only one man survived this attack...it's called massacre for a _very_ good reason." Mayura stated as she brandished two swords. "And I certainly won't be holding back like Fire-kun told me to."

 _Who's Fire?_ The three captains thought as the woman's wings shattered.

That's when snowflakes began to fall, and Mayura smirked before bringing her arms down causing it to be a snowstorm.

She disappeared and the captains saw a blue flash appear as it cut down several marines before it would flash to another area and continue cutting them down.

The woman paused before the swords disappeared to be replaced with a bow, "Quit staring." She stated to the captains before firing a single arrow into the sky, "And fight already, dammit!" The arrow exploded on impact and froze hundreds of the marines.

She abruptly stopped the snow and cracked her knuckles, "Alright, boys. Unless you want me to freeze this damn archipelago, stop your childish bickering before I turn your heads into frozen blocks of ice." She grumbled as she pulled out a bandanna.

Seconds later, many of the marines either passed out or ran away as they caught sight of her, "Tch. You idiots are still afraid of me? Even with knowledge of my true identity?"

Two whips formed in her hands as a devilish smile spread across her face, "Or are you that oblivious?"

"Y-You! Y-You're the captain that-!" She cut off their screams by freezing them to the ground.

"Shut it. Everyone here knows who the hell I am and I don't need your pathetic whining. Anybody else wanna whine?!" She yelled and several more marines fainted.

"I need more damn booze, I'm getting a withdrawal, dammit!" She shouted and Kid could only stare at her in surprise.

 _She had 35...and she's losing it?!_ Kid thought with a hint of anger.

"MOVE!" She yelled and kicked the ground sending hundreds flying, clearing an opening for the crazed woman. "I HOPE YOU DUMBASSES GET SENT TO HELL!" She shouted and flashed away leaving the area in ice.

Mayura giggled softly as she appeared back in her abandoned 'home', she did need some more alcohol, but she put extra anger and killing intent into the act.

"What a bunch of wimps…" She mumbled as she picked up her newly crafted quiver and bow before attaching them. She ripped off the bandanna and fixed her hair. "They obviously need a better recruiting system or something." Sliding her old coat off, she replaced it with a leather jacket that had a gun on the inside.

She grabbed a few more bottles before zooming away.

* * *

Mayura drank some of her alcohol as she reappeared behind the marine group, "Hiya!" She said cheerfully, scaring them into shooting at her.

"Well...that isn't nice…" Mayura commented before drawing her bow, "You guys need to figure out why you shouldn't attack me." She grabbed a pure white arrow before arming her bow, "I'm a _little_ dangerous."

The arrow flew towards the ground and exploded sending smoke into the air.

Mayura, however, could see them perfectly fine with her haki, and easily knocked them all out. "That was easy." She said and shot herself into the air before floating on a chunk of ice while gazing at the three supernovas in battle.

"All three have devil fruit powers...Interesting." She hummed as she found herself glancing at the seastone tipped arrows she kept on hand.

 _If only you could see what trouble your brother has caused, Ace-kun…_ Mayura thought wistfully as she thought about the last time she saw him. She was sure that Blackbeard was either in prison or dead...Ace wouldn't let him run free.

She giggled as she saw Law throwing a disembodied head up and down as the other marines screamed in horror.

She flicked her foot which sent a missile towards several of the marines who were arming cannons, "Sorry! I slipped!" She laughed as everyone glanced at her as if she had seen a ghost.

"What are her powers?" Kid questioned as Luffy went on a mini rampage.

"Some say it's fire, yet as you can see it's ice. It also appears that her's is a logia." Law answered as the girl kept 'accidently' shooting missiles at the marines.

Said girl blinked, "It's both! I'm officially calling it the Pyro Cryo fruit! The rarest fruit out there!" She declared as she demonstrated by lighting one fist on fire, while the other froze.

"That answers that." Law muttered as he shook his head at the woman.

Mayura stood up and her ice chunk floated down until she tapped on one of the marine's shoulders, "Hi! I hope you know that you're all gonna die!"

"Shiiit!" Ten of the marine's yelled and scattered.

"Why does everyone run when I smile like that?" She wondered as she sent a few ice blasts towards more marines. "Fire-kun always liked my smiles…" She mumbled and raised the eyebrows of the people who heard her melancholy tone.

Several blades passed through her neck has she ignored the crowd of marines charging her.

"Die, menace!" One of the marines yelled.

The sword passed straight through her body separating it into two halves made of fire as her eyes still bore into her hands.

"What the hell?!"

Mayura blinked as her body returned to normal, "Sorry, did you need something?"

She jumped off of her ice chunk and calmly phased through the marines while drinking another bottle of alcohol, "Ahhh...I'm bored. This is just repetitive now, and since _he_ is coming, I might as well whip out that thing Fire-kun told me not to use."

She appeared in front of the group of marines, before her pupils became cat-like and an invisible surge of power exited her body. The marines all fell over with some frothing at the mouth.

"You...You did the same thing that old guy did! What was that?!" Luffy yelled.

"You do not need to know at this time." Mayura grumbled and the three captains saw her deadly look her feline-like eyes. "We need to get out of here before Admiral Kizaru arrives. I for one don't want him to kill me, he's already spared me once and I don't need him following through on his act."

Her eyes returned to normal and she grunted slightly while patting her head, "Great...A migraine."

A gun formed in her hand and she shot directly above the three captains, "What the hell were you aiming at?!" Kid yelled.

"Stop being such an idiot and look up, unless you want your head blown to little bits...Eustass." Mayura warned allowing the guns to shatter.

Mayura began to leave to get her board, but Luffy deep gaze stopped her, "What?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Who's 'Fire'?" He asked, his eyes shadowed over.

Mayura reached into a pant pocket before handing him her bounty picture, "That's all I'm telling you."


	13. Chapter 13

Mayura gently rubbed her head as she mentally chastised herself for using her haki, but after using it she couldn't help but wonder for what could be the millionth time, how the hell did she have that haki?

The haki goes hand in hand with royalty, and she sure as hell wasn't royal. Even if her mother said so, her mother was slightly crazy.

She had first discovered it at age 12 when she got angry at a group of marines causing them to all faint, the only side effect being a nasty headache that lasted for a good hour.

As much as her uncle wanted to call it a fluke...he really couldn't. He constantly said how her "damn father created this mess" and how he should've been killed earlier. She didn't take it as if Smoker hated her, he really didn't, but instead she thought of it as him unhappy because she had to live with it.

What was the issue with it all anyway? Didn't he want her to be strong? He trained her for years on end to be ready for any situation and have the stamina to fight for hours...yet he hates the fact she can use haki.

Mayura leaned against a tree as she took a deep breath, "Damn...Did I exhaust myself? I'm screwed…" She mumbled.

The sound of footsteps made her flinch and glance nervously, but it was too late as the figure grabbed her shoulder.

"Mayu, what're you doing out here?"

"How...how the hell did you find me?" Her eyes shook as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

He smirked and tipped his hat, "I go to pick you up and you're gone. The doctor told me that you sailed here."

"A-Ace-kun, you shouldn't be here! L-Luffy-san punched a World Noble and now an admiral is coming! It's not safe!" She grabbed onto his hand as her tears fell down her face.

He grinned widely, "Sounds like something he would do, why are you so afraid of _him_?"

She frowned as she looked at the ground for a second, "He...I stumbled across him when we were hunting Blackbeard down...He let me run free since it was 'too good of a day to waste on a little girl' but said next time I wouldn't be so lucky."

Ace raised an eyebrow at that, "Then let's leave now."

"No! I cannot just abandon Luffy-san when the entire Navy is out to kill him and his crew!" Mayura shouted and this took Ace by surprise before he smiled at her widely.

"Then...why don't we go help them out?"

She blinked before tackling him to the ground in a hug, "Thank you! But, you have to carry me, I used too much of my energy."

"Then why did you just tackle me?"

"..." Mayura refused to look at him since she just realized his point and could see the growing smirk on his face.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked in a humor filled tone and she answered with a punch that went through his face.

"Shut up. There are reinforcements at the Grove 1 Auction House. I'm not sure what's taking long since two other captains are there." Mayura was picked up and sat piggyback while Ace nodded at her words.

"Bounties?"

"315,000,000 and 200,000,000." Mayura answered quickly as the duo began making their way back to the grove.

"Those are some high bounties, you sure they're having trouble?" Ace raised an eyebrow due to the fact that there were three high bounties, it wouldn't make sense that they would be taking long.

"I never said that they were having trouble, I said they were taking long." Mayura said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Don't just "Oh" me!" Mayura said and tried smacking him in the arm, but her hand passed through it.

"Save you from dying and here you are being violent again." Ace commented causing her to pause in her attempts to beat him up.

"We'll talk about that later, just hurry up, it's the next grove." Mayura said although there was some happiness in her voice.

* * *

"Where did all these reinforcements come from?!" Luffy yelled in his shrunken form.

"I thought that bitch knocked them all out!" Kid said angrily.

Before they could argue more, a crash was heard along with an angry female who was yelling at something.

"You idiot! Don't just comment on my breasts then compare them to fruit!"

"I thought that it's a good thing if your breasts are massive…" A male voice answered.

"A kiss won't make me stop punching you, Fire-baka!"

 _Fire...is here?_ Luffy thought in surprise.

"You're gonna draw attention to yourself, Mayu."

"And you could be caught by the marines, dammit!"

"You do realize everyone can hear us, right?"

In the distance, the pirates saw Mayura stand up and a person who's back was towards the group. The thing that stunned the captains the most had to be the Whitebeard symbol on his back.

"...I do now." Mayura muttered.

The man laughed and caused the pirate crews to sweatdrop, _he doesn't seem to even care!_ They all thought with a few even twitching in annoyance.

"Are we gonna beat them all or…?"

Mayura punched him in the arm but it went through, "Shut up!"

"Feisty." The man commented as he slowly turned around, "But, that's why I love you."

Mayura twitched and slammed a fire hammer over his head, "No flirting in public! How many times have I told you this?!"

"Too many." He got back up and dodged the furious attacks from the woman.

The pirates finally saw the male and Luffy jaw dropped, "Ace?!"

"Hey Luffy! Long time no see!"

"Oi! Chat later when we don't have an admiral coming to blow off our heads!" Mayura yelled.

"Sure, Mayu." He said lazily causing her to kick him with her seastone tipped heels.

"You sure are annoying." Mayura muttered as her scar began to glow blue.

He only smirked as his fingertips turned into flames, "But, that's your favorite thing about me, Mayu."

He ran forward before she could attempt to attack him, she frowned before running after him.

"What is Luffy's brother doing here?" Nami asked.

"How do those two know each other that well?" Sanji asked and one could tell that he was none too happy about it.

Mayura ignored the questions as the two logia users destroyed the marine reinforcements in a matter of seconds.

"Mayu, I think your sensing is a little off." Ace said after the fire disappeared.

"My sensing is never off, you just blew everything up." Mayura said as frost coated her skin.

A thud sounded through the air and Mayura was literally glowing in anger.

He was passed out on the ground causing her to twitch, "Wake up!" She yelled and Ace woke up only to pull her to the ground.

"Get your face out of there!" Mayura said and bopped him on the head as his face was in her breasts.

She blushed brightly before remembering that she could phase through him and rolled out of his hold.

"Idiot. In front of all these people…you thought that cuddling me was a good idea?!"

Ace yawned, "You do it to me all the time."

Mayura blushed even brighter, "S-Shut up!"

Mayura pouted and walked away causing Ace to laugh at her angry behavior.

* * *

"Stupid idiot. Always doing stupid things without even thinking." She grumbled as she made her way through the grove.

Footsteps sounded behind her and she growled before turning around, "You-!"

Her breath hitched and her body shook, she covered her mouth as she backed away, "Y-You…"

Towering over her was the one thing she _didn't_ want to see.

"You've been causing trouble, little girlllll." The admiral said in his drawn out almost uncaring tone.

She was struck silent by fear and didn't notice when he disappeared, she only felt the blood pouring down her face.

 _Fast as light…_ She thought as her body was brutally beaten in mere seconds.

"I don't have time for you, little girl. I have to go catch Straw Haaaat."

She could only stare in shock as her body hit the ground, her body was losing blood and fast.

Her vision became blurry as the admiral went into the distance.

 _I-I have to warn them…_ She thought as she struggled to get up. _They'll surely die!_

She vanished and reappeared a few minutes away from the Auction House.

Her body was trying to halt the bleeding by use of her devil fruit, but she could tell that she was in big trouble.

Stumbling forward, she nearly fell several times before someone approached her.

"R...Run...Run...Admiral…" She coughed out some blood as her head hit the ground.

"How are you alive, Mayu?"

"I...I...don't know…" Mayura managed out as she glanced up at Ace who was considerably concerned, she could even see anger in his normally laid-back eyes. "J-Just...you have to run!"

"Why?" He asked as he picked up the injured woman.

"He...He's...coming this...way...gonna...arrest...Luffy." She said through labored breaths.

"Oh. Did he do this?" He pushed one of her bloodstained locks out of her face.

"Y...Yes, h-he did. It...It all happened so fast." Mayura admitted as she tried to stop some of the blood flow from a head wound.

Ace frowned, before walking back to where Luffy was, "A...Ace-kun, what...are you doing?!" She asked upon noticing that they were getting closer to the building.

"My brother has a doctor, and the only thing you need right now is a doctor." Ace said firmly and Mayura's eyes widened.

"That means...You are going...to leave...me again…" Mayura muttered.

"It can wait...it wouldn't make sense if I took you only to have you die." Ace answered and she closed her eyes.

"I'm...in that bad...of a shape, huh?" Mayura said with a small weak laugh.

"Yep, you were only this bad when you went into that other form."

"W-Woah...What happened to her?!" Luffy yelled upon seeing the brutally beaten Mayura.

"The admiral attacked her...he probably didn't realize that her devil fruit can slow the bleeding. He really did intend to kill her." Ace answered.

Mayura nodded, "He...He is coming this...way…" She grunted and touched her gut where it was revealed that she had a wound there. "He...I never...saw him coming...he was so fast...he landed all of his hits on me…"

"He's that strong...To defeat a logia user in seconds." Nami said in shock.

"We...we need to get...out of here…" Mayura said while holding an ice covered hand over her stomach.

"Not so fast, Straw Haaats."

The admiral himself landed with a carefree look in his eyes, "Is that…?" Nami muttered while covering her mouth.

"Yes...Admiral Kizaru…" Mayura mumbled.

Before any of them knew it, the admiral was after Zoro. The moss-head was about to be cut down, until Rayleigh blocked the attack.

"Go...NOW!" Mayura commanded and everyone obeyed her since she first hand was beaten by the admiral.

The pirates fled the scene and Mayura could only pray that the old man would make it out alive.

She knew that old man was strong...but that was an admiral...

* * *

They were running to the meeting point where Duval told them to go, but Mayura couldn't help but feel worried. It was going _too_ well, nothing ambushed them since leaving Grove 1 and her bleeding even slowed.

Even when they were on the flying fish, she couldn't help feel that something horrible was going to happen.

"You need to stop worrying, otherwise you're gonna turn into a popsicle." Ace said and this caused Mayura to stick her tongue out.

"I-I use ice, i-idiot!" She yelled while weakly hitting him.

He shrugged, "Then you're gonna freeze me."

She grumbled as her hand settled on her abdomen, "Still bleeding?" He asked to which she nodded halfheartedly.

"Yeah...he probably hit a vein or something."

"It's your lucky day then, we're nearing Grove 13, that means you can finally get those wounds checked out." Ace said with a grin.

"Tch...N-Not a big deal...*cough*." She muttered before coughing into her arm.

"Keep coughing and you might end up with only one lung."

"I-I don't need your smartass comments…" Mayura's eyebrow twitched angrily prompting a laugh from Ace.

"Yeah...Your eyebrow is gonna end up doing that forever."

"Shut-!" She was muted by a kiss as the rest of the pirates jawdropped at Ace's actions.

 _Are those two…?_ Nami thought as Mayura was released and was blushing.

"N-Not...In public." She stuttered as her blush grew to where it was covering her ears.

"Sorry...I forgot."

"No you didn't!" She yelled and weakly bopped him over the head.

"Right, I didn't forget."

"You're annoying."

Mayura gazed at the giant tree that towered over the crew, her eyes started to close as the voices became quieter.

"Night, Mayu." Ace said and sure enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

A man with a cat tail and ears stood in front of a little girl. The ship shuddered with each wave and the thundering sky seemed to reflect the atmosphere.

"Papa...Don't! Don't leave me with them!" The little girl cried as she clung to his leg.

His eyes were shadowed underneath his long dark brown hair, "Kitten, it's for the best, you know that. You're a smart girl."

"I don't care! Marines are mean!" Her eyes shook as the man lifted her up.

"Papa…" Her lip quivered and the man sighed.

"Don't do that, Kitten...If you do that I don't think I could follow through."

"B-But...Mama-."

"Mama agreed and believes it would be safer for you, even if the marines are mean." The man lightly ruffled her hair.

He pulled something out of his coat and slipped it into her hands, "Take it, don't ever let anyone see it, you'll know what to do with it when the time comes."

She was set back on the floor and the pirates all prepared the ship to dock at Loguetown. The little girl stared at the paper, the words written on it didn't make any sense to her so she quickly put it in the ribbon of her hat.

* * *

She awoke and grabbed onto her chest, "The hat...I have to get it!"

"Mayu, what are you talking about?" Ace questioned.

It took a few seconds to realize that she was at Shakky's, but she gazed into Ace's eyes, "The hat! My father left me the hat! I need to know!"

"Calm down, otherwise you're gonna reopen everything." Ace stated.

"18 years ago before I was left at Loguetown...he gave me a note. It's in my trenchcoat...I need to go get it!" She yelled and tried to get up but was held down by Ace.

"Stop it. If you calm down, I will go get it. Grove 5, right?"

"House stinks like alcohol."

"Knew it." He mumbled with a large grin before he ran out the door.

The pirates stared at her as she tried to calm her beating heart, "That dream...Why now?!"

"You had a dream?" Robin asked.

"My father's ship was minutes away from Loguetown and a two year old me was begging him to stop. He didn't, however, and his crew docked the ship, he gave me a note before I was awoken." Mayura explained with a teary-eyed look.

"Your father was a pirate captain?" Robin questioned with an interested look.

"He was infamous for his cat tail and ears thanks to his devil fruit, that and going up the reverse mountain drinking a barrel of beer." Mayura added the last part causing many of the pirates to jawdrop.

Mayura frowned, "He...told me never to show it to anyone...I don't know if he was referring to the marines or not."

The pirates were silent as the girl tried to calm down, but she was still shaking from the dream.

Half an hour passed before Ace returned to the bar with a brown trench coat. "Found it." He said before handing it to the near hysterical girl.

She dug into a pocket and pulled out a worn piece of paper, it looked like it had been well kept for years and never read.

"My dear daughter Mayura, if you are reading this then you have awakened your lineage. Your mother didn't believe me, but she was always skeptical. You're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about, I assume you remember _that_ story. Well...it's true. I have one more important thing to tell you, your full name is Stryker D. Mayura, assuming I'm dead, last royal heir of Nokori, the destroyed kingdom." Her voice became quieter until it became inaudible.

"Nokori...Stryker?" Robin murmured in shock. "As in King Stryker?"

"What's so special about him?" Luffy asked.

"Apparently, a buster call was placed on the island and the king fought off several admirals. The battle raged for days before the admirals won and the royal family disappeared. Legend has it that the king didn't die and instead lived a life of rebelling against the Navy." Robin explained. "One thing that defined the king the most was his unparalleled mercy, he spared almost anyone, besides the marines of course, it didn't even matter if they were pirates."

"He fought more than one admiral?!" The pirates yelled.

"He did, he only lost because he was just delaying the marines so his people could escape. In reality, he could have easily beat one of them." Robin finished and this only stunned the others even more.

"That's amazing…" Nami said.

"The definable feature of the Stryker Royalty, are the gold eyes that was passed down through the generations. The color is so vibrant that they are truly one of a kind." Robin added and gestured to Mayura's eyes.

Before they could talk anymore,Mayura stood up, albeit shaking, and walked slowly to the door.

"Let's go...I sense something odd and I don't wanna sit here and let it blow my head off." She stated.

"You completely ignored me." Ace remarked and received a glare from the woman.

"Shut up. It's getting closer, just pick me up and run, dammit!" She yelled.

He obeyed her and ran out the door with the pirates chasing after the duo.

"Dammit, he's only a mile away!" Mayura muttered.

"What's the big deal?" Ace questioned with a layer of laziness mixed in with his normal tone.

"Whatever it is, it's definitely not human!"

"Then how do you sense it?" Sanji asked in concern.

"I don't-HE'S ABOVE US!" She shouted and a beam shot out of her finger. It collided with a yellow beam and an explosion rang through the air.

The being landed on the ground as smoke flooded their sight, "Who is that?" Nami asked.

Mayura's eyes narrowed as she traced the figure, suddenly she put her hands over her mouth, "Why...Why is one of the Shichibukai here?!"

"Not him again!" Sanji said with a dark look.

"Shichibukai?" Luffy asked.

"Kuma...Is the navy seriously sending _them_ after us?" Robin muttered in shock.

"They both fire beams!" Luffy and Chopper shouted happily with stars in their eyes.

"Now's not the time!" Usopp yelled.

Another beam fired from Kuma's mouth and Mayura directed it away with a blast of her own, "Just fight him!"

Ace set her down before a dome formed around her, "Try not to reopen your wounds, Mayu." He said.

Mayura pouted, but nodded, "Fine, but you guys better beat that guy up before a stinkin' bubble appears under me."

"And you can look in that little book of yours while we do it." Ace replied while lazily waving as he walked towards 'Kuma.'

She nodded and grabbed her journal, she quickly flipped to the chapter on the Shichibukai, "Something's gotta explain why I'm getting this feeling from Kuma."

She finally landed on the jackpot as she smiled, "Be warned, I have encountered several robots that are fashioned like the Shichibukai. They are incredibly durable with one surviving a fall from a cliff onto sharp rocks, there are only four at this time but I know they aim to make more." Mayura read out before closing the book.

"That's a damn robot! You're gonna have to try a lot harder if ya wanna damage that thing!" Mayura shouted causing several of the pirates to widen their eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me! That thing is a robot?!" Sanji yelled.

"They are formally called Pacifista, but yes, they are robots." Mayura corrected him with a lopsided smile.

"Dammit! They are pulling out everything just to make sure we don't get past that wall." Sanji muttered after delivering a vicious kick to the robot.

Mayura was silent as she witnessed the other pirates fight, it...it made her feel so useless. She was usually asleep with this much blood loss, yet...they chose to heal her. While she was grateful for it, she was stuck doing nothing.

Doing nothing is virtually dying, only without all the tears and pain.

The fight with the pacifista was incredibly taxing on the pirates, even with Ace's help, the pacifista was extremely durable. The only way that they defeated it was that they essentially caused it to self-destruct.

"There are more on this archipelago, one is dangerously close to us, if you don't wanna fight another one we need to get out of here and fast." Mayura said in a low tone.

Ace nodded and easily picked the girl up, _It seems that it didn't tire out Ace-kun that much._ Mayura thought, as they began to run away. _Yet...That admiral is getting closer to this area...So is that old man._ She thought in surprise as she sensed the two battling men.

She patted Ace on the shoulder, "Admiral Kizaru is approaching the area, be ready for anything." She mumbled in his ear.

"Should you tell them?" He asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"I...I don't know...They are so worn out from just the one pacifista, and to tell them that another is on the way _and_ the admiral is approaching...It might just be too much for them to handle, we will get out of here faster if we don't." Mayura explained with a troubled look. They had went all out and exhausted themselves, they wouldn't be able to handle the idea that another one would soon meet them.

They made it to Grove 10 when an ice dome suddenly appeared over the pirates, "Mayu! I told you not to!" Ace yelled and Mayura was in a trance of some sort as her scar glowed blue.

"I don't care! I won't let a damn robot just fall on us!" She shouted as her pupils were cat-like.

Before he could respond, a loud crash was heard and everyone looked up to see a sumo wrestler like man and pacifista on the dome.

"What the hell?! There's another one?!" Zoro yelled.

" **Yugamaseru!** " She yelled and the dome suddenly bended upwards before encasing the two in the dome. " **Sāberu!** " She brought down her arm and several loud clanks were heard from the dome before it went silent.

"Dammit...He's a lot stronger than I thought." She mumbled as her arm fell and the glowing stopped.

"Then let's get out of here." Ace said and the pirates were once again on the run.

An explosion sounded and Mayura paled, "The pacifista broke through...What're we gonna do?!"

"Just keep on running!" Luffy yelled.

"We can't run forever though…" Mayura mumbled as the pirates split into four groups.

It was just the two logia users as she looked back, "They aren't chasing us, Ace-kun. But...Oh no."

"What?" Ace questioned.

"Kizaru is currently going after Zoro's group!" Mayura exclaimed nervously.

"He _should_ be able to get away." Ace commented, but Mayura closed her eyes.

" **Kurōn.** " She said softly, and four copies appeared.

"Two of you, go distract Kizaru." She commanded and two bowed before disappearing. "You two go help out where the other supernovas are, they are getting pummeled by a pacifista at the moment."

"Hai, mistress!" The two bowed before zooming away.

"Why're you sending two to help out?" Ace questioned after a moment.

"I don't know." She answered, "I just am."

 **Elsewhere.**

The two copies landed on the street as the pacifista shot a beam out of it's mouth.

"Mistress gave us more power than usual, so let's not waste it!" One of the copies proclaimed.

"Hai!" The other shouted.

The two opened their palms towards the pacifista, at the glowing of their scar a small blue ball began forming.

Their hair whipped around wildly as the other supernovas watched in shock, "Who are _they_?" Apoo asked.

" **Pairokuraio: Tomerarenai furosuto…** " The two mumbled as the ground began to freeze over,

" **Kasai!** " They shouted and the energy ball flew off their hands, it was easily the size of the pacifista. It collided with the cyborg and the entire ground shook as it tore through it.

The cyborg fell and a dust cloud went up into the air as the two clones grinned, "Mistress will be pleased that her attack _can_ pierce steel!" One of them exclaimed.

"Hai! She will be really happy!" The other said happily.

"Who're you two?" Apoo asked to which the two just giggled.

"No time to talk!"

"Mistress is gonna battle soon! But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out eventually!"

To the shock of the pirates, the girls shattered into ice before they burned.

* * *

Mayura twitched as the information appeared, "Huh...So that attack does work…"

"What attack?" Ace asked as the two neared where she sensed the pacifista that was with the sumo-guy.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Okay." He shrugged.

Minutes passed before Mayura suddenly screamed, "He's disappeared! No...It's the real Kuma!" She said frantically.

"Who disappeared?!" Ace yelled.

"Zoro...His life force was waning...but now it's completely gone!" She said in a panic.

She forced herself to the ground causing it to freeze over, "Something is horribly wrong…" She muttered before she skated away. "And I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing!" She yelled.

Her body was cloaked in blue flames as her eyes dilated dangerously, she was beyond pissed, she was truly angered by it.

She skated into the clearing as she launched herself into the air, a massive hammer formed in her hands, "You bloody bastard!" She shouted and her hammer became coated in haki as it connected with Kuma.

"Mayura-san…" Sanji muttered as Kuma turned around and went to smack her, "WATCH OUT!"

She disappeared and reappeared above him, "I know full well your power, Kuma. I won't be that easy to catch!" Her fist connected with his body as she flipped back onto the ground.

She continued dealing out punches while dodging his attempts, until one of her wounds reopened, "Ugh!" She grunted as she paused her attack and fell to the ground.

"Mayura-san!" Sanji yelled as the woman grunted in pain.

"Guess it's my time to go, eh Kuma?" She suddenly began laughing. "If I'm to die, then I gotta get a message out. Luffy-san!" She yelled and caught the distraught boys attention.

"If I do survive, I promise I'll join for real!" She said happily before Kuma made her disappear as well.

Everyone stared in shock as she disappeared too, smiling death in the face, and only thinking about their crew.

"It's a promise...MAYURA!" Luffy yelled to the sky.

* * *

So…..Yeah I ended it like that. Anyway, should I make a new story for the two year timeskip for Mayura or just continue on with this one. I need at least ONE comment before I truly choose, (sorry to ask that much of you guys -.-) but anyway I'll start writing the two years, but until I get feedback I won't upload it.


	14. Chapter 14

Two women walked along the rough snowy terrain that they called home. Both women were dressed in warm clothes with a massive jacket that reached their knees. Each had a weapon, the older had a gun strapped to her back, while the younger had a hunting knife tied to her waist.

The younger one pointed to the sky as her eyes glowed in wonder, "Sister! Look, a shooting star!" She said.

The older one looked up, her brown eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Sumiko...That's not a star…" She mumbled as the 'star' continued to fall, "It's something else."

The 'star' hit a little north of a village, and left a small streak of blood.

"Mao! We need to go check it out! What if they need help?!" Sumiko shouted, her silver eyes shaking.

Mao frowned before blowing a high whistle, through the snow storm a massive snow owl landed before them. It had a saddle on it for two people and the owl itself had white goggles to protect its eyes.

Both women climbed onto the owl and slid on goggles before Mao commanded it take to the sky, "Mao, what do you think it is?!" Sumiko asked.

Mao closed her eyes, "I...I don't know. We will just have to find out." She grabbed onto the reins with a shrill whistle, sending them faster through the cold weather.

Minutes later they landed at the spot, Sumiko ran towards a large paw shaped crater, "I found it!"

"How is she alive?!" Mao questioned in shock.

There lying in the crater was a bleeding woman, her skin as pale as snow and her hair the same. The woman's wounds had opened letting blood run everywhere.

"It doesn't matter! We need to get her home!" Sumiko exclaimed and dragged the woman out of the crater, Mao quickly noticed this and helped her.

"Fine." Mao said quietly as she picked the woman up and hopped back onto the owl. Sumiko took the reins and they glided into the village before landing behind a house.

Mao hopped off and kicked the door down, "I'll fix that later."

Sumiko stepped over the door and chased after her sister, "You can use the extra bed! I'll get the bandages!" Sumiko said.

Mao had already put the unconscious woman on said bed, she unwrapped the bandages and winced upon seeing the cut along the woman's stomach, "Damn...It looks like it was internal bleeding at one point, but then she got this cut."

Sumiko entered the room while still trying to catch her breath, "How...bad is it?"

"She'll live, probably with a scar but alive nonetheless." Mao said her hands glowed.

" **Naosu.** " Mao said softly and green ribbons shot out of her body before they wrapped themselves around the bleeding woman.

 _This woman is so lucky, to have survived a fall, and to be found by my sister._ Sumiko thought in amazement.

Her sister had eaten the Cure-Cure Fruit, anyone that is touched by her ribbons is healed. It did have it's drawbacks, and sometimes her power would drain too much of her energy. It also couldn't replace organs.

"Lucky girl, her crushed ribs just barely missed her heart." Mao said with a smile on her face.

"How long do you think she will be asleep for?" Sumiko asked as she braided the unconscious woman's hair.

"I'm not sure...Whatever hit her was strong and hit a few veins...It's impossible to tell at this time." Mao explained as she sat cross legged while her ribbons traveled to the woman's head.

"Okay." Sumiko nodded and grabbed a black ribbon out of her pocket then resumed her braiding. "This woman is so strange...I've never met someone with such pretty hair."

Mao laughed lightly, "You don't think your black hair is pretty?"

"It's just so...so plain." Sumiko laughed at herself as the two glanced out the window.

"It's getting late, I'll just be a minute then I'll close everything up for the night." Mao said.

"Take your time, it's fun to braid her hair." Sumiko said happily which brought a smile to Mao's face.

 **Four days later.**

Mao was checking the woman's vitals, when the woman's eyes snapped open, "Excuse me...But where am I?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Mao shrieked until she slapped herself on the cheek.

Mao nodded while ignoring the woman's shocked look, "You're on Yūkan'na, also known as the coldest island on the Grand Line."

"Coldest island, huh?" The woman muttered while scratching her head. "Anyway, I need to get back to the Sabaody Archipelago. I kind of have to fulfill a promise." She said.

Mao shook her head warily, "I'll get you a map, but we are really far away from there."

She left the room leaving the woman on the bed, "Huh...So Kuma sent me far away. Joy."

"What do you mean she woke up?!" Sumiko yelled and ran to the room, hilariously enough she missed it and skidded into a wall.

"You overshot!" Mao chimed.

Sumiko huffed and walked into the room, "Sorry, my sister is a bully."

The woman laughed lightly before yawning, "How long was I out?"

Mao walked in at that point, "Four days. Here's that map by the way."

The woman nodded, "Thanks." Her finger traced over the map and another finger landed on it. "Huh, we really are far away. Sorry Luffy-san, might take me awhile to get there."

Mao took the map back, "I hate to interrupt your thinking process, but we don't know your name."

The woman smiled, "Stryker D. Mayura." Her smile twitched ever so slightly upon saying the "D", but it settled back into a relaxed one.

"I'm Mao and this is my sister Sumiko. We found you north of this village bleeding, it's surprising that you awoke this early." Mao said and gained a thinking pose.

"Is it because I was in the cold? I can explain that. I have devil fruit powers that are associated with the cold, so my body is naturally accustomed to being cold." Mayura explained and her fist froze on the spot.

"That's soooo cool! Mao she has powers too!" Sumiko exclaimed.

"I can see that." Mao deadpanned. "I use the Cure-Cure fruit, it's how I healed you."

"Really? Thanks." Mayura smiled and shook the other woman's hand. "You guys wouldn't happen to have a boat, would you?"

"I'm afraid not. The island is so cold that the waters surrounding it are frozen 97% of the year." Mao shook her head.

"We get around by the colossal birds!" Sumiko exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Mayura blinked in surprise.

"Yep. Get dressed and we can show you. Sumiko left you a fresh set of clothes on the desk." Mao stated before dragging her sister out.

Mayura smiled as the door closed, "Giant birds? I could get used to that."

She slid on the black sweater and thick blue leggings, skipping the socks she grabbed a pair of hiking boots.

She exited the room and the two women handed her a coat, "It's morning hours so it's still chilly." Mao said and laughed at the look Mayura gave her.

"Whatever, I'll just wear it, even though I don't need it." She shrugged before mumbling the last part.

Sumiko grinned as a twinkle gleamed off her teeth, "Good! Let's go see Lily now!"

"That's really ironic you know." Mayura sweatdropped.

"We know." Both women replied in unison before opening a door.

The cold air hit Mayura in the face and she was surprised by how cold it was, "Lily!" Mao called and gave a shrill whistle.

A powerful gust of wind nearly blew Mayura away and the majestic owl landed before them, "Woah...That's a _lot_ bigger than I thought...I want one." Mayura muttered in excitement.

Sumiko threw her arm around Mayura, "I can help you go look for one. If we manage to find one, you could fly outta here."

"Really?!" Mayura exclaimed.

"Yep! This island is inhabited by giant birds 24/7!" Sumiko laughed.

Before the two could run off, Mao stopped them, "Don't get yourselves carried away. I'm coming with you so that you both don't die to the bears."

"Ohhhh...Right, I forgot about them!" Sumiko laughed and Mayura sweatdropped.

"Let's get going!" She exclaimed and the three ventured into the woods.

* * *

"Why the hell did you poke it?!" Mayura and Mao yelled as Sumiko ran away from a large grizzly.

"I didn't poke that one, I poked it's cub!" Sumiko corrected them causing them to facepalm.

"That's just asking for trouble!" Mao said dryly as she grabbed her gun.

"Wait. I can just freeze it." Mayura said and put her hand on Mao's gun while pushing on it.

"You can do that?" Mao asked.

Mayura nodded and pointed towards the bear, " **Furīzu.** " The bear froze over and Sumiko stopped her panicked screaming.

"Thanks! I thought it would have eaten me for sure!" Sumiko thanked them.

"It _was_ about to eat you, idiot!" Both women yelled with tick marks.

"Oh, right!" Sumiko laughed causing both women to sweatdrop, _She's almost as bad as Luffy…_ Mayura thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"Anyway! Let's go find that nest!" Sumiko marched on and Mao opened her mouth to tell her to dodge a hole, but Sumiko fell right in.

"How do you live with her?" Mayura asked.

"She's my sister, we're kind of forced into this living situation." Mao said in annoyance.

"That explains so much." Mayura laughed.

Mayura grabbed Sumiko out of the hole using a pair of fire whips, "Next time watch where you're walking."

Sumiko nodded before running deeper into the forest.

Around a hour later, Mayura noticed something odd. Sitting on her shoulder was a pure white hawk, the odd part was that it was normal sized.

"Guys, check out this hawk." Mayura called and the two paused and glanced at her before jaw dropping.

"How is it that tiny?!" The two yelled.

The hawk narrowed its eyes and landed on the ground, a light covered it before it grew to the size of Lily.

"OH CRAP!" Both women screamed while Mayura jaw dropped.

"That thing ate a devil fruit?!" Mayura said in shock.

"Uwahhh!" Sumiko screamed before she left in a flash.

"T-That's amazing!" Mao stuttered as she crept closer to the bird.

"It ate some sort of Size Devil fruit, right?" Mayura asked the bird and it responded with the best nod a bird could do.

"I wonder if it would help you...I've never seen a hawk befriend someone so fast." Mao wondered as Mayura blinked in confusion.

"Since when did it befriend me?!" She waved her arm wildly before blushing and resorting to a more puzzled expression.

"It had the courage to land on your shoulder, and if you didn't notice, he isn't trying to eat you. Most of the hawks try to eat humans." Mao explained.

"You _aren't_ gonna eat me, right?" Mayura asked as her smile faltered.

The hawk shrunk down to its smaller form and landed on her shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, since that's over we need to find Sumiko before-" Mao was cut off by the roar of a bear and a scream.

"You're sister is an idiot." Mayura deadpanned.

Mao faceplanted into the snow, "Yes...Yes I know." She muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

Be warned! I will be using timeskips quite frequently, I apologize if you don't like the idea, but this is the only way to get things moving along, unless you want millions of chapters dedicated to this.

* * *

 **1 week later.**

Mayura was nose deep in a newspaper as Mao and Sumiko ate their breakfast, "Mayu! What's so interesting about that?!" Sumiko finally asked and slammed a fork into the table.

Mayura handed over the paper, "There's a picture here. I'm not sure how Luffy-san took it, but it has to mean something."

"Is it the crossed out 3D?" Mao asked.

"It stood for three days when we got separated." Mayura explained before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hmm...I GOT IT! 2Y stands for two years!" Sumiko announced causing Mayura to do a spit take and tip her chair over.

"How were _you_ able to figure it out?!" Mao and Mayura yelled while Sumiko laughed.

"It's because I'm a geniu-!" She was punched unconscious by an angry Mao.

"No, it's because you're stupid enough to figure it out." Mao muttered.

"So, that means we're actually meeting again in two years. What the hell am I gonna do?" Mayura complained and slammed her head onto the table.

"You _could_ try to get stronger, didn't you say that you needed a bow?" Mao asked.

"Yeah. But it needs to be well made otherwise it's useless to me." Mayura nodded with a serious look.

Mao sighed, before walking over to a bookcase and grabbing a book layered in dust, "Here, it's the story of the famous sword. It was lost hundreds of years ago and most people just gave up trying to find it."

"But I need a _bow_ not a _sword_." Mayura said dryly causing the other woman the roll her eyes.

"There _is_ a ranged part of the sword, but I don't know if it's a bow or a slingshot. All I know is that the weapon was used by our queen when we still had a monarchy." Mao placed the book in her hand, "Tough luck if it's a slingshot."

"Are you telling me to hunt around using a children's book?!" Mayura yelled and opened the book to where it was a brightly drawn picture of a rather gruesome war.

"Eh, you're smart, seeya." Mao walked out of the room.

"Bye Mayu! Seeya next month!" Sumiko yelled in her face causing Mayura to shriek and punch the girl away.

"Wait…" Mayura froze, "DID YOU SAY NEXT MONTH?!"

"Yep! It takes people a while to even find the hiding place! Minus the traps, the carnivorous creatures, oh and the occasional cave man, of course." Sumiko cheered as her teeth gained a sparkle furthering the ridiculousness of the moment.

"You...IF THIS IS A GODDAMN SLINGSHOT, YOU'RE ALL DEAD TO ME!" Mayura yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Get off of me!" A missile exploded and froze seven bears with one being inches from Mayura's head, jaw already prepared to take her head off.

"Tch." Mayura frowned as she turned the book every direction before sighing loudly, "Where the hell is this place!?"

"Ne, you might not wanna yell. Avalanches are frequent occurrences here." A quiet voice said from a bush.

Mayura blinked, "Who the heck are you?"

A child tumbled out of the bush with a small gryphon after her, "I'm from the village, names Taya. This is my pet, Bones." The girl said while pushing her dark brown hair out of the way.

"Bones? Just...Why?" Mayura muttered.

"I dunno know, I just liked it and she likes it as well." Taya answered causing Mayura to twitch.

"That's...a female…?" She coughed as she tried to refrain from laughing.

"Yep!" The girl smiled and Mayura blushed before slapping herself, _I'm not gonna hurt a little girl's feelings,_ Mayura thought.

"So...what're you doing out here?" Taya asked.

"Trying to find this cave, seen it?" Mayura handed the little girl the book and she gasped.

"That's where you always disappear off to, Bones!" The gryphon tilted its head and stared at the picture.

"So you _do_ know where it is?" Mayura smiled in excitement.

"Nope." She answered cheerfully causing Mayura to faceplant into the snow. "But Bones does!" She added and the gryphon blinked its eyes as if it didn't understand anything her owner was saying.

"Say that part first!" Mayura said sharply.

"Eh, Bones, take us there!" Taya cheered.

The gryphon twitched before it ran off with the two chasing after her, with Mayura only realizing that this just got a _whole_ lot weirder.

 **40 minutes later.**

"We made it!" Taya announced and blinked when a thud sounded beside her, "You okay?"

Mayura was trying to catch her breath as she directly a light glare towards the child, "You didn't tell me that there'd be 50 foot snow drifts!"

"You didn't know?" Taya questioned.

"Did it look like I knew?!" Mayura yelled.

"Nope! Well, have fun finding the queen's treasure!" Taya skipped out of the cave with her gryphon flying after her.

"She's a brat." Mayura muttered.

She stood up and lit her fist on fire as she gazed around the cave, "This is gonna take forever."

So she began walking and walking...and walking. It was a tiresome thing and she could've been doing _anything_ better than that, but she wanted a good weapon.

At one point in her hunt, she stepped on a stone and arrows flew through her body, "Damn!" She muttered sharply, "This place is crazier than I thought."

Ten more traps, and one perverted caveman later, Mayura entered a large area of the cave that glowed by itself.

In the center of the room stood an engraved pillar, each letter glowed a different color and on top of the pillar was an Ōdachi. The hilt was black and a gold cloth was tied to it. The blade itself had several things etched into it.

"How the hell would you fight with that?" Mayura muttered upon noticing that the blade was huge.

"It takes talent." A voice sounded through the room.

"What the?" Mayura blinked as two whips formed in her hands, "Who's there?"

A transparent woman appeared in front of her, "I'm the last queen to rule this island."

The whips faded away as Mayura stared in confusion, "Did I hit my head? 'Cause you seriously look like a ghost."

"I am a ghost." She replied.

"Oh. Are you gonna kill me?" Mayura asked and the queen sweatdropped.

"Nope."

"Okay, I like you then." Mayura stated.

"Anyway, I assume you're here for my sword?" She asked.

Mayura nodded, "Although, I heard that there was a ranged form of it, is it a bow or a slingshot? Please be bow, please be bow." She mumbled out the last part as she crossed her fingers.

"It's a bow...But, it's a very large bow." The queen stated with a smile. She floated up and grabbed the sword before pressing a button on its hilt.

The blade was engulfed in a light before it revealed a massive 5'7 bow. The bow was pure white with intricate golden details covering it, gems were imbedded into it giving it a rainbow like effect.

"That thing is as tall as me!" Mayura shouted.

The queen laughed, "It's all yours if you can prove to me that you are worthy of it."

"What do I have to do?!" Mayura asked in excitement.

"Nothing. Just answer my questions truthfully." The queen stated as Mayura nodded in understanding. "Why are you looking for my treasure?"

"My bow was destroyed when I crash landed here. All I really wanna do is get stronger so that I can finally join a pirate crew. I...I lied to them last time and I wanna join them for real this time." Mayura sighed at the last part to which the queen smiled.

"I see. What is your dream?" The queen lifted Mayura's head so that she could look her in the eyes.

"I do not have one. I fulfilled my dream when I escaped from my uncle, and I really just wanna help others complete theirs." Mayura said calmly.

"You...do not have a dream?" The queen said in surprise. "No...I don't." Mayura replied and her breath hitched as the queen stared deeply into her eyes.

After what seemed like hours, the queen backed away, "That...is all I need to know."

"Seriously?" Mayura blinked in confusion.

"Yes, you are by far one of the most selfless people I have ever seen." The queen looked at the bow in her hands, "You aren't even aware of it…" She whispered to herself.

The queen shook her head, "Take good care of her and she will take good care of you."

"Does 'she' have a name?" Mayura questioned as she secured the bow to her back and slightly adjusted it.

The queen smiled brightly, "Yes she does, her name is Magnolia. She has been a royal treasure since the beginning."

"Magnolia...It's a beautiful name for a beautiful bow. Thank you, your highness." Mayura bowed deeply causing the queen to laugh.

"No need for that, I'm just glad my bow has finally been found, by such a worthy person no less." The queen mumbled the last part before ushering Mayura out.

"Thanks again!" Mayura hollered.

Explosions sounded soon after that along with an angry yell, "DAMMIT! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Pwetty gwirl!" A thick gravelly voice said until the sound of it's body hitting the wall reached the queen's ears.

"She's perfect for you, Magnolia."

 **With Mayura.**

Her fist was cloaked in fire as she fumed, "Damn perverted cave men." She muttered as purposefully tripped several traps, which all proved useless as the projectiles froze inches from her body.

"At least I got a bow again. Maybe I can actually train away these two years, but...that's so long!" She complained while effortlessly dodging spikes that shot out of the wall, "Not even Nike wants to wait that long!"

The hawk she found over a week ago turned out to be a female, she found that out the hard way, so she named it Nike.

Mayura smiled at the approaching light, "Alright. I'll dedicate one year to learning how to shoot this bow, and one year for tweaking my Haki and riding Nike. Good plan Mayura."

 **4 hours of boring ass walking later.**

The door was slammed open causing Sumiko to shriek, "INTRUDER ALERT!"

A fist met her head which sent her into the nearby wall, "It's just me, idiot." Mayura grumbled.

Mao poked her head into the room with a gun already out, "Huh, so you're alive." She remarked.

"YOU THOUGHT I DIED?!" Mayura yelled.

"Pretty much." The two sisters answered in unison causing Mayura to faceplant.

"Between you two and that brat I don't know who's more annoying." Mayura muttered causing Sumiko to perk up.

"Eh, what brat?" She asked suddenly interested in the 'brat'.

"Her name was Taya, she had a pet gryphon and that same gryphon led me to the cave." Mayura explained as she removed her bow before plopping down on the couch.

"The gryphon sounds familiar-WOAH THAT'S A BIG BOW!" Sumiko thought before she screamed and hovered over the bow with sparkles surrounding her, "Is that the queen's treasure?!"

"Yes, please back off before I kick you away." Mayura answered causing the girl to hop back a few feet, with the same ridiculous smile.

"To think that you actually got it." Mao said in surprise after putting away the gun, "I really thought you'd be gone for months."

"Call it dumb luck, but it was much easier to find than you let on." Mayura twirled a lock of her hair lazily as the two sisters nodded with confident looks.

"So...You're just super lucky!" Sumiko declared, her eyes gained a layer of sparkles as her sister nodded sagely, "You must be as lucky as a 50 leaf clover!"

Both woman dashed around to stare at the bow as Mayura twitched in anger, "Didn't I tell you two to back off?!" Her haki leaked out and made both girls pass out, "Oops. Guess I'm working on that first."

 **2 months later.**

It was an unusually calm day in the mountains of the snowy island, one lone figure sat near the peak of a mountain as the snow circled her.

 _I seriously need to get ahold of my haki...I hate knocking them out whenever they get too close to Magnolia…_ Mayura thought in annoyance at the two women, but quickly shook it off, _You're supposed to be meditating Mayura!_

"My, my, you're not very good at meditating." A voice taunted causing Mayura to turn around with a whip already formed.

"Show yourself!" Mayura said in a cold steely voice.

"I can't do that~I'm kinda stuck where I am." The voice traveled around her causing Mayura to hold her tense stance.

"What do you mean stuck?!" A vein pulsed out of Mayura's forehead as she glared at the area surrounding her.

"Let's see here...I'm stuck inside a bow that is on your back, do you understand now?" The voice said in mirth.

"Don't tell me you're a spirit that's possessing my bow!? Get the hell outta there!" Mayura started waving the bow wildly as the voice continued laughing.

"I'm _sealed_ in here, you dork! Get it right! Who possess things these days anymore?!" The voice laughed causing Mayura to twitch before reluctantly strapping the bow back on.

"Just...Shut up or I'm returning you." Her response was met with muffled laughter as she tried to focus again.

"You aren't ever gonna master that haki if you just sit here and freeze your royal behind off." The voice replied in amusement.

"I'm definitely not getting anywhere with you badgering me!" Mayura retorted with several tick marks.

"Meh, that's what I'm here for, princess!" The voice chimed.

"Don't call me that! What's your name anyway, weirdo?" Mayura yelled, before realizing that the "voice" didn't _exactly_ have a name.

"I'm Magnolia, you dolt!" Magnolia yelled.

"So _that's_ what she meant when she said you had a name." Mayura muttered, "Though honestly, I probably would've named you Asshole for the way you act."

"I'M A ROYAL RELIC, SO TREAT ME WITH RESPECT, DOLT!" Magnolia roared causing Mayura to roll her eyes.

"Technically, I'm a queen since I'm the last known heir to a destroyed kingdom, meaning I'm more important than you." Mayura replied with the click of her tongue.

It was silent and Mayura inwardly fistbumped, _Take that, Asshole!_

"...Fine. You win." Magnolia muttered.

"What?" Mayura blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I'll help you out, since you suck at training your haki." Magnolia stated.

"And how are you gonna do that, you're stuck in a bow, remember?" Mayura reminded as she could almost imagine Magnolia rolling her eyes at the statement.

"I was exceptional at haki before I was sealed into this dumb weapon. Even if you can't see me, I can still instruct you." Magnolia explained with a huff.

"And what makes you think-!"

"Admit it, you've made at least 20 people faint in the last week." Magnolia said coyly causing Mayura to blush.

"They, I...I was just angry and-!" Mayura tried to explain, but Magnolia's laughter cut her off.

"And you used your haki, end of story." Magnolia said bluntly.

 _No need to be so harsh!_ Mayura thought as snow began to fall from the heavens, "Then you're gonna train me?" She asked while opening and closing her hands.

"Only if you allow me." Magnolia said as the wind picked up and blew Mayura's hair, "Nothing will happen if you refuse to listen to me."

Mayura's hair shadowed her eyes, "Then I guess it's a deal. When do we start?"

 **1 month later.**

"Focus, focus you stupid dolt!" At this Mayura twitched and the entire area was lit on fire.

"Dammit! Magnolia, it's hard to focus when you're obnoxious screaming is constantly breaking it!" Mayura yelled as her eyes became cat-like.

"Meh. You managed to destroy five trees." Magnolia said, uninterested by the whole situation. "I was able to destroy 10 at a time." She laughed and this caused Mayura to punch the ground.

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Mayura yelled and suddenly seven more trees broke. "How'd that happen?" She asked in bewilderment.

"That was you using your haki! Seems you're pretty good when you're angry...Hmm…" Magnolia hummed and Mayura felt a chill go down her spine.

Out of nowhere, 15 bears along with a hawk charged her, "Shit!" She cursed and was shocked to find that her hands had been tied somehow, "What the hell?!"

"Use your haki, otherwise you'll die." Magnolia said bluntly.

The animals were right above her as her eyes dilated angrily, "Stay back!" She yelled and an invisible force shot out from her body and sent the creatures flying away. Once she thought that she was safe, more animals sprung out of the forest, "What the…?"

The one polar bear of the group, growled at her as her eyes dilated, "You're nothing…" She mumbled and another wave shot out of her body causing it to fall unconscious. A pack of wolves ambushed her from behind, she jumped above them before kicking the air which caused them to go flying thanks to an ice wall.

She landed and sent another wave of wolves away as she kicked several grizzly bears away, "Tch, this entire forest wants to eat me!"

Her bow glowed and suddenly the animals stopped charging her, "Go back home, savages!" Magnolia yelled.

The animals obeyed this and fled into the forest, Mayura blinked in shock as Magnolia laughed, "Surprised?"

"You commanded a forest...TO FREAKING EAT ME?!" Mayura screeched.

"Eh, whatever works." Magnolia said uncaringly.

Soon, more trees went flying as she continued her training, and Magnolia continued her taunting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the large timeskip! I just really wanna get the two years done, but I may just may be accidentally rushing it. If I am, I apologize, I'm just excited for them meeting up again.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **7 months later.**

Time flew by as Mayura continued to practice her haki, while it was uneventful for the entire time period, she learned how to actually use her conquerors haki. It was definitely the strangest training regime she did and she couldn't help but feel bad for the animals that served as her target dummies. Magnolia had assured her that it was fine...but Magnolia was kind of stupid.

She grabbed a brush and went through the tedious task of brushing every last strand of hair that was on her head. She decided to braid it as she was going to be practicing later.

She slid a black tank top over her bra, and put on a pair of white ripped jeans. Before exiting her room, she grabbed a pair of brown boots.

"Gonna go practice, seeya later!" Mayura called.

She exited the house and Nike landed on her shoulder, "Ready to fly? I'm gonna work on my archery today and I figured it might be a nice change to do it from the air."

Nike hopped off of her shoulder before landing on the ground and transforming into its larger form.

Mayura pointed her finger and a saddle made out of ice, quickly hopping on, the two took to the skies.

Call it luck, but Mayura ended up being a natural at it and even stood up occasionally to fire her bow. The bow was hard to handle due to it's size, but it admittedly was the best bow she had even seen.

"Target one within a mile, glide." Mayura muttered as she drew her bow.

The hawk responded and they dove closer to the forest before she finally let loose her arrow, "...Target shot. Move to area two." She hummed and the hawk made a swift turn to the north.

She armed her bow again and her eyes narrowed as the target got closer, _500 yards...200 yards...Shoot!_

The arrow spiraled towards the target and exploded on impact, "Target three incoming!" Mayura announced before promptly shooting another arrow.

The hawk dove until they were inches from the trees, "Target four to the north 400 yards!" Another arrow fired and the hawk flew a little higher as Mayura stood up, "Last but not least...Target five!"

She fired two arrows this time and both exploded on impact, "Heh. I think we've got this down, Nike."

The hawk merely rolled it's eyes as they headed back towards her temporary residence, "I'm bored now." Mayura complained.

The hawk landed and Mayura hopped off before the hawk shrunk to its smaller form, "Oh don't look at me like that! Sumiko has been rubbing off on me." Mayura stated causing Nike to roll her eyes.

Upon opening the door, she was jump attacked by a happy Sumiko, "I love your hairrrr!" She cheered causing Mayura to sweatdrop.

"Sumiko, I'm gonna say this as kind as I can. Grow up." She said and Mao laughed.

"That was _so_ kind, Mayura." Mao laughed loudly.

Mayura twitched before plopping down on the sofa, "Listen, I may go out to one of the neighboring islands next week." She said calmly which brought Mao out of her laughing.

"But, aren't you wanted by the marines?" Mao asked.

"Yeah, but that's when I looked completely different." Mayura assured and pulled out her current bounty, "See? Brown hair."

"She had normal hair, Maoooo!" Sumiko cried as she threw herself onto her sister.

"Get off of me." Mao said and punched her sister away. "Anyway, if you think you'll be safe then I don't care." She said with a small smile.

"Good! Anyway, what's for dinner? Been training all day and now I'm hungry." Mayura said causing Sumiko to laugh.

"Bear meat! When you were gone, a bear ran into the house!" Sumiko announced and Mao nodded, "It really did."

"I miss everything interesting, don't I?" Mayura said with a lazy smile.

"Pretty much!" The sisters declared.

 **1 week later.**

Mayura and Nike soared across the ocean as Mayura kept on tracking the nearby island using her radar, "In a mile take a sharp left, Nike. We'll be there in 15 minutes at this rate." Mayura said.

Mayura now wore a black and white striped bandeau, black waist high leather shorts, a white hooded cape with fur lining the hood, fishnet thigh high tights, and black ankle boots. On her neck was a choker made out of ice that had intricate patterns.

She narrowed her eyes, "Glide. Island incoming in a mile." She grabbed ahold of the reins and held on as the hawk descended. "Hopefully this isn't gonna get me in trouble." She muttered.

They landed and Nike swiftly switched back and Mayura put up her hood, 'Let's go figure this out, eh Nike?"

However, Mayura forgot that she tends to attract people.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she ran through the streets as a lovestruck mob chased after her, "Why did I not see this coming?!"

"'Cause you're stupid!" Magnolia yelled.

"Shut up!" Mayura retorted as she took a sharp turn into another road. "I don't need you badgering in my-ooff!"

Mayura pushed herself off of the man she had nearly trampled, "Sorry! Watch out for the mob!" She ran off leaving the man in disbelief as a mob ran past him.

"Where'd she go?!" The mob asked and the man pointed in the _opposite_ direction.

The man folded his arms as he leaned against the wall, _Why did she look so familiar?_ He thought as he walked after the woman.

Mayura slumped against a wall as she sighed, "Why were you being chased by a mob-yoi?" A blonde haired man asked causing Mayura to tense.

She tossed her head back and stared at him, "For some odd reason people find broken dolls pretty." She said sarcastically while motioning to her scarred leg. "Never figured that one out."

Nike landed on her shoulder and Mayura looked at her, "I get it, it's too warm and you wanna be in your larger form, quit glaring at me."

Nike ruffled her wings before landing on the ground and changing to her larger form.

Mayura paled, "Dammit, Nike! Didn't I tell you _not_ to do that on other islands?!"

Mayura flailed her arms as she pleaded with the bird, the man couldn't help but laugh at the situation which caused the girl to jump in surprise.

Two fire whips formed in her hands, "Don't even think about turning me in! I promised myself that I wouldn't get in trouble with the marines!" She said as the man waved his arms.

"Why would I do that? Aren't we both pirates-yoi?" The man said and the woman blinked.

"How'd you figure out who I was?" Mayura's hand landed on her bow as she settled into an offensive stance.

He shrugged, "You just admitted it-yoi."

It dawned on her and she pulled her hand away, "I won't tell if you don't." She stated quietly with reddened cheeks. "I can't stick around, the mob is literally a block over. Seeya." She ran off with a smaller Nike and sure enough, minutes later a mob ran past him.

"Why is she so familiar?" He mumbled before walking away.

 **Back with Mayura.**

"Oi, Nike?" Mayura called out causing the hawk to glance at her, "Do you remember what we were here for?" She scratched her head nervously as the hawk rolled it's eyes.

"Bahaha! You're turning into Sumiko!" Magnolia laughed, this caused Mayura to grumble a little before settling into a pout.

"Not my fault, been stuck with her, for what, eight months is it?" Mayura said with a pout causing the people around her to swoon. "It was bound to happen."

"Stop making excuses! Anyway, we're here to get more arrow making supplies, you used them all." Magnolia said dryly and Mayura blinked slowly.

"GOT IT!" She exclaimed and sped off causing everyone to scream in surprise, "Easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

"Who the hell says that anymore?!" Magnolia laughed.

"I do, Asshole." Mayura retorted causing Magnolia to roar in anger.

"Bastard! Just _who_ do you think you're talking to?!"

"A spirit who was sealed into my bow that just happens to be an asshole. Didn't we go over this?" Mayura said lazily while turning a corner.

"Heads up princess, it's right ahead of us." Magnolia informed causing Mayura to tilt her head in surprise.

"Huh, you're right, guess you're not that useless." Mayura said cheerfully causing Magnolia to scream.

"Bastard!" Magnolia screamed causing Mayura to wince.

"Turn down the volume, you're gonna cause me to go deaf." Mayura muttered while plugging her ears.

The next four hours were mainly spent running from the ever present mob, Mayura plugging her ears, and Magnolia insulting Mayura.

"Nike, change!" Mayura commanded as they neared a cliff, "I'll jump on!"

Nike changed into her large form and flew over the cliff edge. Mayura propelled herself off the cliff using her fire and further boosted onto the hawk, "Worked like a charm!" She cheered causing the hawk to sweatdrop.

"You're an idiot." Magnolia said slyly.

"And you can continue to insult me at home, my ears hurt from your nagging voice." Mayura retorted while plugging her ears again.

 **On a Navy ship in random area on the Grand Line.**

Eight months had passed since the disappearance of the Straw Hats. But, as if fate loved to trick him, Mayura had also disappeared off of the radar.

Kuma had reported sending a woman with white hair and gold eyes away, before he sent the rest of the pirates away. That...that was the breaking point for Smoker since the woman not only sounded like his niece, but also like his sister.

How did Mayura get white hair? He didn't know, it was really just a mystery.

But one thing hasn't changed, his hatred for the damn Straw Hats. They're the root of the problem, and possibly the reason why his niece is gone.

The candle flickered as he threw the newspaper across the room, "Damn brat...If I ever see her...She won't have the chance to say no." He muttered as he relit his two cigars before glancing out the window, "Stay alive, you damn brat."


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter that will have a massive timeskip, I promise.**

* * *

 **1 year later.**

The year proved uneventful with Mayura as she trained with her endurance and the sword form of Magnolia, that blade was still massive, overall it was a _very_ slow year and Mayura was asleep for a good quarter of it.

 **Approximately four months till Mayura leaves.**

 **Location: Island of** **Yokubō.**

Mayura hummed as she sauntered through the snow covered town, _Only four more months!_ She cheered mentally.

"Yep. It's official, that Sumiko has done permanent damage to your fragile mind." Magnolia commented causing Mayura to freeze midstep, "What, what's up?" Magnolia questioned.

"My uncle…" Mayura muttered, "I can sense him. I gotta hide!" She exclaimed to the clueless Magnolia.

"Wait, why?" Magnolia asked.

"He'll chase me down! Didn't I ever tell you that I escaped from my home island?!" Mayura rubbed her forehead nervously, "Oh dear god...This _can't_ be happening." She placed her hand on her chest as images flew through her head.

"Just stop panicking! It'll get you nowhere!" Magnolia screamed.

"Magnolia...He's...He's a block away…" Mayura said softly as her breath hitched and a cry escaped, "He's gonna get me!"

"Why the hell are you crying?! Is it your time of month or something?!" Magnolia asked and Mayura merely shook her head.

"No...It's just that I'm so close to the thing I want the most...and I fear that he will take everything away from me." Mayura admitted as she wiped her eyes, "I...I don't wanna break my promise!"

"Well, it's too late to hide, so I guess we have to fight." Magnolia chimed as she finally saw her uncle.

She pulled her hood over her face, her scarf over her mouth and shakingly walked forward, _Please...Please don't notice me._ She thought in fright.

However, her luck seemed to fall through and Smoker immediately noticed something a _little_ off about her, her clothing to be more specific.

"Excuse me, miss. What island are you from?" He asked and the woman stiffened while looking around nervously.

"Yukan'na, also referred to as the coldest island on the grand line. I'm merely out here for a supply run while the snow is calm. It's hard to fly in the snowstorms." She explained to her uncle who she noted looked different.

" _Flying_?" He repeated.

"Yes, the water around our island is frozen 97% of the time so we ride on the massive birds that reside there. It's how I was able to fly here, after all." She motioned to Nike who calmly sat on her shoulder, "Nike ate some sort of Size-Size fruit so she can shrink to this size or grow to their normal size."

He looked her over before lighting a second cigar, "Let's go." He ordered a woman with blue hair and the two walked down the street.

"Well...That went better than I thought…" Mayura muttered while blinking in confusion, "He sure is strange."

"How is _that_ Smokestack a queen's uncle?!" Magnolia asked in doubt.

"That's my mother's side, Asshole." Mayura informed her and Magnolia didn't even peep about the name since it was just normal by now.

"Still, he should show respect to a queen!" Magnolia declared while Mayura rolled her eyes, completely failing to notice the amount of staring she was receiving.

"He doesn't even know about that, it's not like I told him." Mayura said causing Magnolia to hum in thought.

"He's still stupid, he should feel your power and he should be respectful to you!" Magnolia declared as Mayura laughed.

"Are you kidding me?! You're kind of stupid to think that he would respect me just 'cause my aura!" Mayura yelled with a twitching eyebrow.

People were now staring in stupor as Mayura seemingly argued with herself.

"Everyone respects _me_ even though I'm in a bow!" Magnolia said and Mayura face palmed.

"That's because nobody can hear your annoying voice! If they could, they sure as hell wouldn't respect you!" Mayura retorted and Magnolia suddenly laughed, "What's so funny, you asshole?!" Mayura yelled.

"Y-You are yelling at yourself!" Magnolia laughed loudly and Mayura paled.

"They think I'm all crazy...right?" Mayura muttered as Magnolia continued laughing.

"Y-Yep! Bahaha!" Magnolia started coughing mid-laugh and Mayura cracked a grin at her demise.

Mayura was walking towards the docks when a chill went down her spine. Behind her was the female marine that was with her uncle.

"You scared me, marine-san. Do you need something?" Mayura asked tentatively.

"You seem awfully familiar, mind if you tell me your name?" The marine asked.

"Stryker D. Aurora." She mumbled and the woman's eyes widened.

 _No way...Is this the captain's niece?!_ The marine thought in shock.

Mayura paled and squirmed nervously, "I-I have to go!"

"Wait!" The marine yelled but the woman glared at her.

The killing intent was insane as the marine was pushed down to one knee, Mayura didn't let up as she lifted her fist, "I won't let you break my promise." She said softly.

The marine was knocked unconscious as Mayura finally quit her haki, "Nike, we leave, now."

Nike transformed and Mayura hopped on before the duo took to the skies, "Dammit...We're only gonna stay on the island for another month, Nike. It won't be safe for us to stay there." Mayura muttered, "I should've known that the last name wouldn't be enough."

 **A few hours later.**

Nike landed and Mayura briskly hopped off, "I can't believe I have to leave next month. Stupid uncle always ruining things." She frowned at the last part before entering the house.

"Mayuuuuu!" Sumiko skidded into the room while also knocking over a lamp, "You're back!" She screamed and hugged the life out of the poor woman.

"Hi...Sumiko!" Mayura managed out through the bear hug.

"Sumiko, you're choking her." Mao stated as she leaned against the wall lazily.

"Waaaahhh! Sorry Mayu!" Sumiko hopped away as Mayura sweatdropped.

"Anyway...Good to see you two, but I gotta leave in a month." Mayura said bluntly.

Both women blinked, "Why?"

"It's nothing personal, but I'd rather not say the reason." Mayura said with a shrug.

"Oh...Well, then whatever is going on I hope you can handle it." Mao said after five minutes.

Sumiko, however, burst into tears and resumed her bear hug, "I'm gonna miss youuuu!" She whined while accidentally suffocating the woman again. "Why won't you stay?!"

"Sumiko you're gonna kill her if you don't stop that. She's turning blue for pete's sake." Mao pointed out in obvious annoyance.

"Sorry!" Sumiko said through her sobs and stumbled before faceplanting on the couch, "I-I'm just gonna miss you!"

Mao face palmed, "You're ridiculous, she already told you that she'd leave eventually." The statement caused Mayura to nod and Sumiko to ball her fists before punching the couch.

"I know...You're just the better sister I never had!" She whined causing Mao to jawdrop.

"But _I'm_ your sister!" Mao yelled.

"But you're really mean, Mayu here is nicer than you, even if she tells me to grow up." She said with a pout, Mayura sweatdropped at the girl while Mao was beet red in anger.

"Since Mao is about to explode, I'm gonna go train with my sword." Mayura commented before running away leaving a silhouette made out of dust behind.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Sumiko said nervously.

"Kill is putting it lightly." Mao twitched as Sumiko hid behind the couch.

"HELP ME MAYUUUU!"

 **With Mayura.**

"Nope, I ain't gonna help you." She said as she sauntered off into the forest.

She drew her bow before pressing a small button. Upon doing so, the bow changed into its sword form, the gold cloth was wrapped around her wrist, and the blade glowed in the sunlight that broke through the clouds.

"Oi! Should we try animals or trees first?" Mayura asked while hoisting the blade onto her shoulders.

"Go with trees!" Magnolia announced.

Mayura nodded before her blade was coated in haki, she brought the sword down and a crack sounded before four trees split down the middle with two halves falling to opposite sides.

"Hmm...Pretty good, you still need to work on your swinging technique. It's a little loose and you really need to swing it as if your life depends on it." Magnolia said after assessing the damage caused.

"How is it loose of all things? I thought that you're supposed to be more relaxed when swordfighting." Mayura said in confusion.

"It's recommended, but that's for your stance, your swing is supposed to be strong. You really only want it loose if you're fighting at high speeds." Magnolia explained while Mayura nodded in understanding.

Her muscles tensed before she swung the blade horizontally, which in turn cut down five more trees, "How was that?" She asked while observing the mess she made.

"Much better. Keep practicing your swings without haki, I don't want you destroying the entire forest." Magnolia answered happily.

 **5 hours later.**

An exhausted Mayura fell to the ground with her sword still in hand, the sun was setting by now and she stared at it trying to catch her breath.

"How..how did she recognize me?" She mumbled.

"Who knows...The marines are practically everywhere, there's no telling how they figured it out." Magnolia said in thought.

"But...I don't want to put them in danger, if the marines come here, who knows what could happen?" Mayura muttered as a tear slipped out of her eye, "They were kind enough to let me stay there for this long and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Then why don't you leave now?" Magnolia asked.

"I don't know. It'll be really early and…" Mayura trailed off and Magnolia hummed in response.

"And you'd be incredibly bored." Magnolia finished her sentence and Mayura could only nod.

Magnolia was silent as she thought it over, "We can just stop at every island we see."

"Could be fun." Mayura mumbled with a small smile.

"Then get up and get ready." Magnolia stated and Mayura did so before changing the sword back to a bow and strapping it to her back.

She stretched for a good five minutes before having Nike transform.

She created a saddle and briskly hopped on with a backpack, "You remember what I told you?" She mumbled.

The hawk called out in conformation, "Stop at any island you see along the way." She patted the hawk on the neck before they took off.

Mayura glanced back at the island as they got farther and farther away, "Don't be too sad." She mumbled before falling asleep against the hawks warm neck.

* * *

It was afternoon when Mayura woke up and she gazed tiredly at the ocean, "Haven't hit anything interesting, Nike?"

The bird called and she took that as a no, "Well, next island we see we're gonna land. Whether we stay long depends on how interesting it is."

Her eyes scanned the area and she raised an eyebrow before drawing her bow, "Interesting, look at that big marine ship." She mumbled before she let lose two arrows, "I'm gonna destroy it."

The arrows exploded on contact and Mayura quickly changed the bow into its sword form before standing up, "Here goes nothing."

Upon bringing the sword down, a couple cracks sounded before the ship was cut in half.

"How does it do that, Magnolia?" Mayura questioned and returned the sword to a bow.

"When you swing, an invisible wave of energy is expelled from the sword, it's capable of being used as long range and close combat." Magnolia explained.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Mayura said while sitting back down.

"Most of Yukan'na royalty used long range, so the sword form was merely made for the ones that didn't want long range." Magnolia said in a bored tone.

"But they got it anyway." Mayura added with a smile.

"Exactly." Magnolia laughed and Mayura joined in the laughter.

Nike called out and grabbed Mayura's attention, "You see an island? Well, go faster." Mayura said with an excited smile.

Nike dove for a couple seconds before gliding, upon landing on the island Mayura took immediate notice that it was rather uninhabited. "Great, it's a jungle island." Magnolia grumbled.

"Shut up, Asshole! We could look for treasure!" Mayura announced.

"It's too late...Sumiko has permanently damaged your brain!" Magnolia said with a dramatic sigh.

"But it could be fun!" Mayura pouted.

"I...give up...go knock yourself out, I don't care." Magnolia muttered in exasperation.

"Sweet!" Mayura cheered.

* * *

Mayura hummed as she froze every wild animal that attempted to eat her, "This is boring." She mumbled. Suddenly, the ground shook and Mayura blinked before grinning wildly, "That's one large animal."

She drew her bow before changing it into a sword, "Alright, come on out, buddy." She said with a confident smile.

Out of the thick forest emerged a massive lizard with razor sharp teeth, "Wow, you're a big guy, eh?" The lizard ignored her comment and charged her at incredible speed.

Mayura lifted her blade in time to smack the lizard away, with a haki-infused fist, she punched the lizard through at least twenty trees. "Well, I thought you'd be a bigger challenge-oh you're back." She kicked it over the head and caused a crater to form.

"Annnd you're down again." She laughed. _I really am turning into Sumiko!_ She thought as couldn't stop smiling.

"Geez, your name should be Smiley by how much you're smiling." Magnolia said dryly.

"I blame Sumiko." Mayura said promptly while hoisting her sword onto her shoulder, "After all, she's like the sun itself, she has the ability to knock down your walls despite how thick they are."

"For once...you're right." Magnolia said softly.

"I am?" Mayura said in shock.

"Yes...you are." Magnolia repeated in a strained almost forced tone.

"That may just be the first time you've complimented me, took you long enough." Mayura laughed as she slashed the air again. Several trees fell revealing a massive tiger, "But we can talk later."

She coated her hand in haki and let the sword rest on her shoulder as small ice crystals formed around that same fist. "Here, kitty kitty."

The tiger growled before charging her with a devilish look in its slitted eyes.

Mayura grinned before stopping it in its tracks with one hand, the interaction caused a massive shockwave behind her and her eyes narrowed, the tiger suddenly backed away before hightailing it out of there.

"Huh, so you weren't lying...they do see me as alpha!" Mayura mumbled before fistbumping the air.

"I never said that! Where'd the hell did you even get that idea?!" Magnolia yelled.

"I'm the alpha! I'm the alpha!" Mayura ignored the spirit as she skipped away.

* * *

 **Sorry that the encounter with Smoker wasn't monumental, but I didn't want her to get into to much trouble since she's _so_ close. Plus, if she was caught now, she probably wouldn't be able to escape. **


	18. Chapter 18

**3 months later.**

Mayura was on a quiet little island as she toyed with her radar, with a confused look she tapped it and it sent back two beeps, "Huh...weather's normal...then why are there so many dots?" She murmured as more dots appeared.

She glanced up and noticed a flock of birds flying overhead, "It's a flock of birds...it tracked a flock of birds." She deadpanned as the birds flew into the distance.

"Lemme guess, you thought it was something more serious, right?" Magnolia commented and Mayura nodded with a sweatdrop.

"Do you think that I'm going paranoid?" Mayura asked tentatively with even more sweatdrops.

"You _are_ paranoid." Magnolia replied without a care in the slightest.

"Gee, thanks." Mayura replied sarcastically while poking her radar again, "We've been here for four weeks, right?"

"Yep, are we gonna leave?" Magnolia asked in slight interest.

"Well...we have two weeks left." Mayura pulled out a map and pointed to both the Sabaody and their current location, "As you can see, it would take at least a week without stopping to get there." Mayura explained.

"We'd have to stop at least once since Nike can't go for an entire week." Magnolia concluded.

Nike flapped her wings in confirmation, Mayura nodded, "I'm gonna run into town and fill my backpack with fruit. Stay here, Nike."

Mayura ran into the town with her hood covering her eyes, "Definitely gonna get some of those apples...those were so good~!" She said as her stomach rumbled at the idea, "Ooh, maybe a few mini pineapple, and the pitaya!"

Her eyes turned to hearts for a half a second before she regained her composure and visited the shops.

 **1 hour later**

Mayura strutted out while chewing on a finger lime, her eyes were hearts as she couldn't help but grab more, "Sooo good~!"

"Stop eating all of them." Magnolia chided.

"Sorry." Mayura slapped herself as she quickly placed three of the limes back in her bag, "They're just sooo good!" She said as hearts floated around her.

"Only you would be in love with a fruit." Magnolia deadpanned.

The hearts shattered and Mayura twitched before punching the air angrily, "Shut up, Asshole!" She yelled.

She was nearly at the meeting spot, when she heard the worst possible thing.

 **(Cue Benny Hill theme song)**

"We found her! Don't let her escape!" A group of marines began chasing after her causing her to scream.

"How the hell?!" She screamed while throwing a conveniently placed barrel at them.

The marines looked down and tripped over the barrel which sent them flying into a faceplant, however, more marines just jumped over them and continued firing at her.

"I didn't do anything!" She yelled causing the marines to pause in their shooting before looking at one another.

"Frozen Pyromaniac Mayura! You are wanted for 200,000,000 beri for impersonating a marine officer, allying yourself with a yonkou and destroying several marines ships!" The captain yelled.

Mayura sweatdropped, "Oh right, I forgot about all that." She said lazily while throwing her hood back, "Guess I don't need this anymore!"

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Several of the marines yelled upon seeing her face.

"If I'm so beautiful, then stop shooting at me, dammit!" Mayura yelled as a blush covered a good portion of her face. The marines quickly complied and dropped their weapons, while the marine captain yelled at them.

"You idiots! Why-!?" He was cut off by Mayura who grinned cutely at him and waved.

"Bye bye!" She said and this caused the captain's eyes to become hearts as he dropped his weapon.

"We'll do anything!" They yelled and this caused the woman to backpedal to look at them.

"Anything?" She said with a giddy look in her eyes, "Even take me to Sabaody?"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" The captain yelled.

"YOU'RE AS BEAUTIFUL AS A GODDESS!" The marine soldiers yelled with hearts surrounding them.

Mayura blinked before putting on her poutiest look yet, "Don't tell anyone." She said as her lip quivered causing many of them to nod at supersonic speeds. "I don't wanna get such fine men in trouble."

"IT'LL BE OUR HONOR!" They all yelled in unison.

She giggled, "My, I might just have to take you up on that offer. Would you mind if my pet comes along? She would love you as well." She closed her eyes and smiled cutely as she pushed her breasts together.

"YES MAYURA-SAMA!" They cheered as they led her to their ship.

Mayura smiled as she called for Nike to return, "You are all so kind. Are you sure I won't cause you to be in trouble?" She asked as her hand landed her cheek.

"No! You'll be perfectly safe, Mayura-sama!" The captain said causing her to pat him on the head.

"I'm glad, you're the only marines that haven't tried to kill me." She said and the marines all jawdropped before surrounding her with their guns towards every other person.

"We'll protect you, Mayura-sama!" They announced causing her to sweatdrop.

"That's not necessary…" She mumbled in embarrassment, "It'll draw attention and I may get caught." She said nervously, "After all, my uncle is trying to capture me." The marines immediately stopped this and instead gathered around her, hiding her from the crowd.

"We won't allow him to capture such a goddess!" They declared as they, quite literally, pushed her to their ship.

 **(Song end.)**

* * *

Mayura sat in a chair as the marines surrounded her with hearts in their eyes, "We will Sabaody in a week since our location is so distant, Mayura-sama!" The captain announced causing her to smile.

"Really? Thanks, it means a lot!" She thanked him causing him to swoon over her.

"Anything for you, Mayura-sama!" He said as she blew a kiss at him, which sent him reeling back as his heart literally was out of his chest.

She giggled before pulling out a journal, _My luck must be returning...What are the odds that I run into a bunch of marines, got onto a ship with only_ _ **male**_ _marines, and now they're taking me to Sabaody._ She thought as her wink sent several of the marines into unconsciousness. _Heh, whoda thunk that I would be getting there_ _ **this**_ _way._

She snapped the journal shut before standing up to stretch, "Have anywhere I could change? It's too hot out here." She said before the marines led her to a room.

"In here, Mayura-sama!" They announced and she raised an eyebrow upon seeing the nice room.

"Thanks." She said with a wink which sent them into the nearby wall.

 _She's amazing!_ They thought as they returned to the deck.

Mayura giggled as she closed the door, setting her backpack on the floor, she grabbed a black bikini top, loose yellow pants, and a pair of armbands. "This should do."

She quickly changed and let her hair down, "Huh...It's to my waist now, that might be a record." She mused as she put on a choker with a blue medallion.

After a while, she left the room and was greeted with the sight of the marines yelling at a pirate ship, "Who're they?" She asked, hand already on her bow.

"Mayura-sama! These are just some pirate scum, nothing for you to be worried about!" The captain announced causing her to sweatdrop.

"Eh, I think I'll help you out then. Those pirates seem like good targets." She drew her bow before changing it into a sword. "Try not to get in my way, I'd hate to injure you."

The pirates blinked, "Why are you helping them?! Aren't you Frozen Pyromaniac Mayura?!" They yelled.

"These fine men are transporting me to Sabaody, the least I can do is decimate some low ranking pirates that are in my path." She muttered with a devilish grin as her bow changed into a sword.

A wall of ice shot her into the air, a blast of fire positioned her directly above the pirate ship, " **Sakeme!** " She brought her sword down and a massive shriek pierced the air before the ship was split in half. She slashed the air ten more times causing the ship to explode, she landed with a smirk as the marines all jawdropped.

 _S-She has the power of a goddess too!_ The marines all thought as the woman's sword changed back to a bow before she sat back down. She smiled at them innocently as if she _didn't_ just decimate a ship seconds prior.

"Sorry, I kinda killed them." She said with a cute head tilt which caused their eyes to become hearts.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, MIRANDA-SAMA!" They yelled causing her to laugh.

"You're all too kind, it was nothing." She said while waving her hand.

The next few hours of her afternoon were dedicated to her planning how she was gonna find the pirates. The marines seemingly ignored this as they ogled over her impressive cleavage.

"Let's see here...I could scan the island by flying over it...I could trick people into leading me there...Or I could attempt to find them with my haki, I don't know how well that would work considering how it could've changed over two years." Mayura mumbled as she tapped her arm in thought.

"Try the haki first, I'm guessing you have at least a general knowledge of what they feel like, correct?" Magnolia asked.

"It's limited." Mayura admitted.

"Then we're gonna have to rely on that stupid luck of yours since the other two options suck." Magnolia answered causing Mayura's eyebrow to twitch angrily.

"Never asked for you're opinion on the other two, Asshole." She muttered as her arm gained a layer of frost due to her anger.

"Well, you got it, so stop throwing a tantrum." Magnolia said lazily as Mayura's eyebrow stopped twitching and she breathed deeply.

"I'm just gonna chill out for this week, okay?" She said mainly to the marines to which they all nodded.

"Don't get too comfortable, I don't trust these guys." Magnolia said after a good ten minutes.


	19. Chapter 19

**1 week later.**

Mayura's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sabaody, "Still can't believe it's been that long...It certainly hasn't felt like it."

Nike landed on the deck before transforming, "Guess this is where we part, boys. Thanks for the ride." Mayura said and blew them a kiss before flying off.

"BYE MAYURA-SAMA!" They yelled prompting a laugh from the woman who waved back.

Nike folded her wings causing them to fly faster to the trees before eventually gliding to the ground.

Mayura hopped off and quickly looked around the area with her haki, "Okay, nobody's around here, probably should head over to Shakky's since she seems to know everything." Mayura mumbled as Nike shrunk and landed on her shoulder.

Gazing up at the tree, she saw that she was in Grove 20, _how convenient…_ She mused before running in the direction of the bar.

"Why do you think this lady knows where they are?" Magnolia asked.

"She figured out who I was before the marines did, she's that intelligent." Mayura explained as the ground froze under her feet allowing her to skate.

"Oh." Magnolia muttered.

It was silent as Mayura sped up and skated at high speeds through the groves, she was _that_ excited. Her eyes glittered in happiness as wide smile settled onto her face.

 _Just wait Luffy, I'll be apart of your crew soon enough!_

 **At Shakky's bar.**

"The stupid swordsman got here first?!" Sanji yelled.

He didn't change that much with the major difference being his hair which covered his right eye, and he had some stubble on his chin and above his lip.

"And Franky-chan came second, about 10 days ago and went out to see the ship." Shakky said as she lit a cigarette.

Before he could reply, the door opened to the bar as a woman with a massive bow walked in, "Been too long, Shakky-san." The woman replied with a cheeky smile and the hawk on her shoulder called out as well.

Shakky smiled, "My, you've sure changed these past two years, Mayura."

Mayura laughed, "Changed is a _bit_ of an understatement." Her golden eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sanji blinked before slowly turning around, "Mayura?" He mumbled and her eyes widened.

Tears began to flow as her hand slowly covered her mouth, "Please...Please tell me you're real...and that this isn't another dream…" She mumbled as her other arm covered her eyes.

"Mayura-swan, it isn't a dream." Sanji said after a good minute or two.

"Thank god...Stop crying Mayura...You're stronger than that." She mumbled to herself as a layer of frost covered her skin.

She smiled and before anyone could register, she was hugging Sanji as if he would disappear any second, "Good, you're not disappearing, Sanji-kun." She said as she pulled away, "Been meaning to do that for a year and half." She smiled.

Her eyebrow twitched suddenly as she drew her bow, "Nike, we need to go hunt down something. Sorry, Sanji-kun, all I can tell you is that someone's in trouble." She apologized before a pair of ice goggles appeared over her eyes.

She ran out and Sanji ran after her only to see the hawk grow to at least ten times its size, Mayura turned around and laughed, "Wanna come along? Nike here can accommodate two people." She offered as she saw confusion in his eyes.

"...That is one massive hawk." He murmured after ten seconds of staring.

"Yep! I was sent to the coldest island on the Grand Line, all the birds there are Nike's size." She explained before a whip of fire appeared in her hand, she dragged him to her side before grabbing him and hopping onto the bird.

"Hehe, hold on tight, Sanji-kun." She giggled before the bird took off.

It was...well it was certainly an interesting experience for Sanji as the bird flew at high speeds. He had to refrain himself from yelling when the bird did a sudden nose dive.

"Annnnd, here we are!" Mayura cheered as she dragged the disorientated man off, allowing Nike to change back. "Eh? You okay, Sanji-kun?" She asked upon noticing his shaky state.

"Yes, Mayura-swan." He responded before getting up.

Mayura smiled before pressing a button on her bow, a light covered it before it revealed to be a massive odachi. She hoisted it onto her shoulders before she took off running, "Guess they did report me! Why else would they send that many marine troops?!" She laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, I tricked a marine ship into bringing me here. It happened to be a ship full of males that were all perverts." Mayura said causing him to fall to the ground while punching it.

"Lucky bastards…" He muttered causing her to sweatdrop.

"You okay, Sanji-kun?" She asked momentarily stopping to stare at him.

When she didn't get a response, she grabbed with him with one of her whips and dragged him along.

She continued running until she reached a clearing, over the hill she could sense around three hundred marines, and two pacifistas.

Mayura suddenly stopped before pointing her finger at one of the trees, "Three, two, one." She murmured before a pacifista jumped in front of the tree, "GO!" She yelled and dashed forward.

She slashed the sword horizontally as a sharp shriek sounded before the pacifista was sent flying, Mayura blasted herself to the pacifista before coating her fist in haki, "Bye, bye!" She laughed the pacifista flew thanks to her punch.

"Guess all that bear fighting and tiger fighting finally paid off!" She said while scratching her head, her slightly embarrassed look paired with a blush gave her a childish look.

Sanji _finally_ recovered and stood up, although he was pretty much just staring at her breasts for a good portion of the time.

"Good! You're not dead!" She said happily before an ice wall shot the two into the air.

"Marines at 12 'o'clock!" She announced and several missiles materialized before firing off, the sword shifted back into a bow as she quickly armed it.

"That's Frozen Pyromaniac and Black Leg! Shoot them down!" A sumo-wrestler-like guy yelled.

Mayura stuck one finger in her mouth, "Nope! **Pairokuraio: Bakuhatsu!** " She announced as she pulled out her finger to reveal a light blue ball forming on the end of it. " **Kasai!** "

The ball launched off and hit the pacifista causing the ground to crack under it before a crater formed. Mayura landed with a cute grin as she tilted her head, "Wanna see how I tricked an entire ship?" She snickered to Sanji who didn't get the chance to respond before her lip started quivering.

"You're all so mean." She whined as she began pouting. Every marine, minus the sumo-wrestler, jawdropped, "I just wanna fulfill my promise and you're all trying to shoot me. Sooo cruel!" She cried as she even made tears fall from her eyes.

"W-We made her cry…" The marines muttered as their weapons slipped out of their hands, "Forgive us, Mayura-hime!" They yelled.

"You idiots! What the hell are you doing?! Shoot her!" The sumo-wrestler yelled.

"We made such a beautiful woman cry!"

"We're monsters!"

"We deserve to die for this!"

The marines all responded as Mayura refused to let up, "I'll never forgive you! You all pointed a gun to my head without a second thought! I should make you all pay for this!" She cried as her bow transformed once again.

Sanji had a hard time holding himself back from beating them senseless, Mayura was _very_ convincing, hell her tears even looked real!

She stood up and abruptly stopped crying, "Well! That was fun! But, I can't let you sit around here waiting for _him_ to come by!" She laughed and slashed the air causing a loud shriek to fill the air before the marines were all sent flying away.

"Hahahaha! And _that_ is how you trick an entire group of marines, Sanji-kun! It's worked since age eight and it's not stopping anytime soon!" She declared as she stabbed her sword into the ground, "Any minute now and _he'll_ reach the area!"

"Who are you even referring to, Mayura-swan?" Sanji asked after he kept hearing her say something about a man coming to the area.

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't you sense him? Or am I just too advanced at that type of Haki." She frowned before shrugging, "Ah well, no biggy, he'll be here with two weirdos in three. Two. One."

She pointed to the higher part of the clearing and he saw two people walking alongside someone with a massive bag. One thing was off though, "Are those two imposters?" Mayura questioned with a stifled laugh.

She grabbed her sword as she began laughing, "Oh god, I think that one is supposed to be you! Hahahaha!" She laughed as Sanji narrowed his eye at the imposter.

"That doesn't look _anything_ like me!" He objected causing her to look at him with a sheepish grin.

"That's the point, Sanji-kun!" She said with joy evident in her voice.

"Who's the other two?" He asked causing her to laugh into her hand.

"Fat one is supposed to be Mossy. The one with a massive backpack is of _course_ Luffy-aw dang it! I let it slip!" She said until she slapped her forehead with a comical expression.

Sanji jaw dropped, "M-Mayura-swan, how do you know that's him?" He said after praising her for a few seconds.

Mayura plugged her ears as her eyes dilated, "I swear I will look into getting a goddamn exorcism if you don't stop screaming at me! You _know_ that he doesn't know that I'm a goddamn queen! What, why the hell are you laughing, asshole?!" She yelled while looking at the ground.

 _Who is she talking to?_ Sanji thought in concern as the woman twitched in anger.

"Stop laughing at me! You're making me look like I'm crazy!" She shouted before folding her arms, "Just stop yelling at me, you're hurting my ears."

She finally glanced up at Sanji and blushed, "I'll uh, I'll explain it later."

She fast walked away as her blush grew to where her ears were even red. "Stupid Magnolia making me look crazy." She muttered.

LINE **BREAK!?**

"Magnolia." Mayura stated angrily.

"You never told me that he would be so handsome! I'm entranced~!" Magnolia said dreamily as Mayura fumed.

Yep, she had a bad case of don't-touch-my-man-osis, she had developed feelings for him a year or so back. Despite Magnolia telling her that she really _shouldn't_ like two men, she did anyway.

It's Magnolia, not like her opinion matters that much anyway.

"Though he's quite the pervert...You have an odd taste in men." Magnolia commented.

"He never acted this… _extreme_ , two years ago, maybe he just missed me!" Mayura said while delicately referring to the man, she didn't need him fussing over her.

"Or, he got even worse in his perverse ways. Rhyme intended." Magnolia muttered.

"That really wasn't a good rhyme…" Mayura mumbled with a sweatdrop.

"Shut up." Magnolia retorted.

"By the way...don't you have like a _form_ or something visible?" Mayura asked.

"Yep." Magnolia responded carelessly.

Mayura blinked before frowning, "Then...WHY HAVE YOU NEVER SHOWN IT?!" She yelled.

"You never asked till now." Magnolia said sarcastically.

"Well do it already, asshole!" Mayura said angrily.

A click was heard and pink smoke exited from the bow, the smoke cleared to reveal a pink transparent woman.

She had two waist long braids that had a glowing ribbon in them. Sunglasses covered her eyes and she was using a pipe which caused more smoke to appear. Her cleavage was held in by bandages and a coat hung loosely on her shoulders. She wore a pair of loose pants that were held up by another glowing ribbon. She had a pair of sandals as she floated above the ground. There was a chain that was attached to her neck that connected with the bow.

Magnolia lifted the pipe to her mouth with a sly smile, "Heya, Queenie."


	20. Chapter 20

Magnolia lifted the pipe to her mouth as the two stared at her in shock, "Cat got your tongue?" She said slyly with a playful grin.

The chain clattered causing the spirit to glare at it, "Damn bastard of a king…" She muttered to herself.

"How...HOW THE HELL ARE _YOU_ SUPPOSED TO BE THE PRIZED ROYAL WEAPON?!" Mayura yelled causing the spirit to jaw drop.

"Who the hell do you think you are, accusing _me_?! Magnolia retorted with a twitching eyebrow.

Mayura stomped off and Magnolia was dragged off due to the chain on her neck.

Hilariously enough, Sanji was so stunned by the spirit, he didn't even notice how well endowed she was until five minutes had passed.

"Mayura-swaaaaan!" He yelled as he chased after the two.

"Why is he so interested in _you_? I'm right here ya know!" Magnolia waved her arms causing the smoke to disperse.

"You're a spirit, people would rather scream then swoon over your dead ass." Mayura laughed causing Magnolia to twitch angrily.

"Hey, I am _not_ dead!" Magnolia objected.

Mayura giggled, "But...you're a spirit!" She said before slapping her hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter.

Magnolia pouted as several tick marks formed out of smoke, "Let's just find that ship already!" She yelled causing Mayura to plug her ears.

"You're gonna cause someone to go deaf." Mayura stated.

"Mayura-swaan, Spirit-chwaan!" Sanji yelled causing Mayura to stop.

"Hi, Sanji-kun! Good to see that you're alive, Magnolia here thought you turned into a vegetable…" Mayura covered her mouth as she tried to mute the laughter.

" _Coma,_ coma is the word I used, you insolent fool!" Magnolia chided as she angrily flailed against the chain.

Mayura twitched and in a flash her sword was out, "Shut it, asshole!"

Magnolia had a sword form out of smoke as the ribbon attached itself to her wrist, "I may be stuck in here, but I sure as hell can fight your stupid wanna-be queen ass!" Magnolia yelled.

Mayura grinned, "It would be my pleasure, been listening to your sorry ass for two damn years!"

Before they could duke it out, a thud sounded throughout the clearing, "He fainted...Magnolia you're bandages came loose…"

Magnolia glanced down, sure enough the bandages were gone, somehow, and her breasts were out in the open, "He sure is a pervert…" She muttered as her breasts were covered again, "To faint from a ghost's breasts...that's actually impressive now that I think about it."

Mayura sweatdropped and changed her sword back, "Did you just complement his perverted nature?" She asked while securing the bow safely.

Magnolia blinked and what Mayura could only guess was a blush, she spluttered, "I-I would never give a compliment to such a disgusting pervert! G-Get your head out of the gutter, whelp!" She yelled although her 'blush' refused to leave her cheeks.

Mayura grinned wider and a whip formed in her hand, "Whatever you say~" She chimed as the whip attached itself to Sanji's leg, "Just don't touch him.." She said with a cute pout, "I would hate to get an exorcism for you." Her tone was filled with humor as a deadly look crossed her eyes.

The chain clattering brought Magnolia out of her stupor as Mayura began moving, "So...any idea where the ship could be?" Mayura hummed causing tick marks to surround Magnolia.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

"Hehehe, nope!"

 **3 hours later.**

"Found it!" Mayura announced cheekily.

Magnolia was awaken from her nap by the noise, "Shuddap...brat." She slurred as she waved her hand.

Sanji was still passed out, however he had a collar made out of ice on his neck. "I think I did good, I made Sanji-kun's blood loss reduce to a minimal amount and I ignored you! Score one for Mayura!" Mayura declared causing the spirit to roll her eyes.

"I was asleep, queenie." Magnolia muttered.

"Aw shut up, ass! If you would've bothered to help me, you _wouldn't_ have fallen asleep!" Mayura yelled.

"If you were smart enough, you would have used that bird to help you!" Magnolia retorted.

The two were so into their argument, they didn't even notice that they had gained an audience in the form of the Straw Hat pirates. Only two were missing, one of which was attached to Mayura's fire whip and the other somewhere else.

Robin smiled at the sight, how often do you see someone arguing with a ghost? _Those two seem to know Sanji quite well...to drag him all the way here._ She mused.

Mayura had her sword out and the ground had begun to freeze over when the mediator _finally_ awoke, "Good, you didn't die, Sanji-kun!" She cheered and nearly strangled the life out of him.

"He's gonna die if you don't let him breathe, geez that girl rubbed off on you…" Magnolia stated before she disappeared back into the sword.

Mayura blinked before jumping a few feet in the air, "I nearly killed him!" She said as a depressed air settled around her, "I'm so mean…"

At this statement, Magnolia appeared again, "Oh, god! This is too good!" She laughed as she floated to the ground where her translucent fists met, "Such a whiny baby! And to think...You're supposed to be a queen! Priceless!"

Mayura's eyes became shadowed as she quietly grabbed the sword with an evil smile, "Say it again…" She said in an eery tone.

"You are such a-!" Magnolia was interrupted by a loud shriek due to the swinging of the sword, "Oh god…" She muttered.

Mayura's eyes dilated as she licked her lips, "Four hundred reinforcements…"

"What?" Magnolia muttered in confusion.

Mayura lifted the sword, "All _MINE_!" She yelled and the sword turned black as she ran off.

"Damn, seems you've regained your insanity. And to think you lost it." Magnolia muttered out the last part.

Mayura slashed the air twice and half of the reinforcements were sent flying, her other hand began glowing as she stabbed her sword in the ground.

" **Kōtta furue!** " She cried out as the ground froze. Small ice chunks rose above the ground as the area shook. She pointed at the marines and snapped her finger which sent the ice chunks flying into them.

Her eyes returned to normal as the sword changed back, "Did I get them all?" She asked.

Magnolia rolled her eyes but refrained from insulting her, "I think you got a couple hundred extra…" She muttered.

"Oh, that's...A RECORD!" She declared causing Magnolia to facepalm.

"You're the dumbest queen on record." Magnolia muttered to herself.

"I blame Sumiko." Mayura stated having heard the spirit.

"You always blame her.."

Mayura rubbed her chin, "But it's true, you can't deny it."

"Whatever, we don't need to talk about it anymore." Magnolia responded sharply.

The spirit returned to the weapon leaving Mayura alone to walk back to the ship. _How the hell am I gonna explain that?_ She thought with a sweatdrop. After not fighting marines for two years, it had been like a flood rushed through her to fight them.

"Yep...That explanation sucks." Mayura deadpanned.

* * *

"So you're that girl from two years ago that lost against a pacifista?" A certain moss-head asked while glancing at the bow on her back.

Mayura sweatdropped, "You also lost against it...Mossy. I only lost because a stomach wound opened." She stated while flipping her hair. "I blew up two of 'em earlier without even breaking a sweat." At this, the now awake Sanji swooned around her saying "How amazing she was."

Mayura drew her bow and switched it to a sword before hoisting it onto her shoulders, "How heavy is that?" Nami asked while crossing her arms.

Mayura lazily shrugged her shoulders, "It's really light for me, but the last random dude that picked it up broke both of his arms."

 _She must be insanely strong to be holding it so casually!_ Chopper and Usopp thought with their eyes sparkling in amazement.

A cannon sounded causing Mayura to tilt her head, "Ah, I guess they sent more reinforcements after me."

"What did you do?!" Nami asked in shock after noticing five marine ships sailing towards the island.

"Technically...I hijacked a marine ship and made them bring me here." She said with a toothy grin.

 _Well that's one way of getting here…_ They thought, stunned by the fact she was able to do such a thing.

The woman leapt onto the railing, she swung the sword horizontally which confused the crew until a loud shriek sounded and one of the ships exploded.

She froze several cannonballs before throwing them back at the ship thanks to two giant ice arms. "Y'know, they might wanna raise my bounty since I've destroyed at least 20 of their ships." She said before slashing the air again.

Two ships exploded and Mayura grinned, "Of course, they're probably too stupid to realize anything. After all, if they counted everything I've done, I'd be up to 500,000,000 by now. Trouble follows me everywhere I go it seems." She stated before jumping off of the railing and onto the deck.

"What kind of trouble do you cause?" Robin asked in interest with her ever present smile.

Mayura blinked, "Let's see here, I'm technically allied with a Yonko, I impersonated a Marine Captain for a few months, and...I have an issue with blowing up their ships." Mayura counted with her fingers as Robin nodded with a thoughtful look.

"May I ask which Yonko?" Robin asked almost hesitantly.

"Eh...Ace-kun has told me about him and I think his name is Whitebeard." Mayura said after a good minute of thinking. "All I know is that he's extremely strong and will most likely kill you if you get on his bad side."

Mayura shot out a bullet made out of fire at an incoming cannon ball, causing it to explode inches away from her head.

"Hey, where did that bird of yours go?" Nami asked upon noticing Nike's disappearance.

"I sent her to go pick up Luffy." Mayura shrugged her shoulders at the shocked looks of the pirates, "Seriously? Am I the only one who can sense him from here? Damn…" She muttered out the last part with a look of displeasure.

"That must mean you're the most talented haki user here." Robin stated causing the other pirates to jawdrop comically.

"You can say that it runs in my blood, both sides of my family were skilled in haki. I have vague memories of my parents fighting with weapons that were pure black. My father used his Conqueror's haki to fend off over a thousand marines, while my mother was an expert swordswoman who fought till the day she died. I remember her sword still being black despite her lifeless body…" Mayura explained with a grim smile.

Robin closed her eyes in thought, "Interesting. Your parents sound strong." She stated with a smile.

"They were...The reason they died...was because a very powerful marine killed the two. All I remember was my uncle mentioning something about a high ranking marine that took the opportunity." She stated with a thoughtful look. "Over those two years, I found a bounty of my father."

She reached into a pocket before unfolding an old worn piece of paper. It was a bounty and on it was a man with cat ears. His golden eyes glowed as he held a finger gun at the camera. The grin that was on the page was almost identical to the one they had seen Mayura display not too long ago. He had dark brown hair with an orange stripe down the side.

Although...this is not what caught the pirates attention.

"Y-Your father had to be a monster to earn that high of a bounty!" Usopp yelled.

"My, he's stronger than I had thought." Robin hummed in surprise with slightly widened eyes.

"That's higher than Luffy's and your's combined!" Nami managed out after she was stunned for a good minute.

"I'm have goosebumps from it, yohoho!" Brook said.

The bounty price for him was 600,000,000 berries.

Mayura nodded warily, "From what my mother told me, he was always into trouble, it's where I got my habit of getting into trouble from." She stated before putting the note back and walking to the railing, "Oi, Nike! Hurry it up!" She yelled.

"THAT'S THE BIRD'S NAME?! IT'S PRETTY COOL!" A voice yelled.

Mayura folded her arms with a victorious look on her face, "Nike, nose dive then glide to a halt, try not to crash." Mayura commanded and the massive hawk followed her instructions before landing on the ship with the rubber captain.

Nike shrunk as the boy leapt off and flew over to Mayura's shoulder, "Long time no see, Luffy." Mayura laughed with a wide smile.

Luffy blinked before grinning widely, "Yosh! Does this mean you're joining for real?!"

Mayura tilted her head, "I promised I would. I never go back on my promises." She stated calmly.

His grin only widened and Mayura laughed lightly, "You ready to go? I wouldn't stay much longer since there are like 50 ships trying to get us."

"I thought they were all after you." Usopp deadpanned causing her to whirl around with a giddy smile.

"Oh, they are! Duck!" She yelled and a wall of ice shot her into the air where her arm turned black, her fist connected with a cannonball, instantly decimating it.

She landed with her smoking fist and a toothy smile, "They need to work on their aiming. Anyway, Luffy, ready whenever you are."

He went to the upper deck with the largest grin possible, "Right! Let's go!"

They all responded with a nod and a grin, _This oughta be fun._ Mayura thought with a playful sparkle in her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

The coating expanded forming a dome over the ship, then they finally left.

It had to be a half an hour later, when Mayura was startled by two warm arms.

"It took you guys long enough." A voice said in amusement.

A tick mark formed and Mayura punched the person in the face, "As happy as I am to hear you, no cuddling without asking!"

"Two years and just as violent, Mayu."

She turned around and bopped him on the head before kissing him, "Only to you, Fire-baka."

"They got bigger." He said while poking her exposed breasts, "Since when did you wear bikinis?"

"Felt like it." She shrugged lazily.

Ace smiled and the rest of the crew _finally_ noticed him, "What're you doing here?!" They yelled.

"I was here for a week." He answered while trying to cuddle Mayura who punched him.

"Stop that." She stated with more tick marks.

"You're violent." He said, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"And you're inappropriate." She pushed his face away with an annoyed look.

Ace's appearance changed over the two years, his hair grew out and had a more untamed look. His hat was the same, but it had royal blue beads on top of the red beads. He had gained a scar on his chest over the two years that seemed to draw you to his amazing chest. He still didn't wear a shirt, but he wore long black pants with black boots to match. They were held up by a blue belt that had a pouch attached to it.

Luffy jump attacked him into a hug, "Ace! Does this mean you're _also_ joining my crew?!"

Ace untangled himself from the boy and laughed, "Still no, Luffy."

Luffy deflated with a frown, Mayura smacked Ace on the arm, "Why not?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You already know."

Mayura frowned, "Fine. But, you won't just be sitting around doing nothing, got it?"

He didn't answer her due to the fact that he passed out, "WAKE UP, IDIOT!" She yelled while smacking him.

He woke up and looked at her before promptly pulling her into a hug, "Y'know, I've missed you these two years, it only got worse when someone told me they saw you." He whispered causing her to blush.

"H-How did they know it was me?" Mayura whispered back in surprise.

He grinned, "I described what you looked like to the entire crew."

"Oh…" She mumbled, "Stop groping my boobs." She said and promptly head butted him in the face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a feel of 'em." He said lazily causing her to roll her eyes.

"Try not to do that in public, or around Sanji-kun, he might attack you." Mayura calmly stated before stealing a kiss.

She jumped to her feet and ignored the stunned looks from the pirates, "Sorry, he's a little grabby."

As if to confirm her statement, he grabbed her by her hips into an embrace, "What? You're just fun to hug. What other human is this cold?" He said into her ear.

She phased through his hold before folding her arms, "Did you get clingy?"

He stood up and grinned, "Well...you _were_ gone for two years."

Before she could answer a crash sounded, "We'll discuss this later." She muttered before turning in the direction of the sound.

The originator turned out to be another pirate ship that was being pulled by a sea cow of all things, "Is that another pirate ship?" She asked.

The supposed captain of that ship, pressed the ship against theirs before hopping on. He had an evil look on his face before saw Mayura, Ace and Zoro all staring at him. Mayura already had her bow out, Ace's fingers were replaced by fire while Zoro had his hand on one of his swords.

"Oi! What do you want?" Mayura asked with a threatening glare.

"You could've popped the bubble." Ace said with an overall bored look, but there was intimidation in his voice.

The pirate gulped as Franky picked him up while walking to the railing, "Wait! D-Don't throw me into the water! I-I'll do anything!" He yelled frantically.

Mayura smirked, "Then we'll just tie you up. What we do with you afterwards is completely up to Luffy over there." She said with a sadistic look that completely terrified the man and reduced him to a shaking mess.

"Don't scare him too bad, you've probably scarred a few people for life." Ace said with a grin causing her to sigh.

"Listen, I had to impersonate a captain, I can't go around acting all kind and giggly if I want people to take me seriously." She stated causing the crew to jawdrop while Ace shrugged.

"You probably made a few people shit themselves." Magnolia said and revealed herself to the crew.

"Oh right, I forgot about you. Guys, meet Magnolia or Asshole, she a spirit that's been stuck in my sword for a couple centuries." Mayura said casually while Usopp screamed at the sight of it.

"Stupid, wanna-be queen!" Magnolia said with a tick mark, "How many times do I have to tell you, treat me with respect, peasant!" She yelled angrily.

Mayura merely glanced back at the ghost before shrugging, "That exorcism I promised you is still up for grabs. I would be able to sleep at night and you would finally be able to go to your humble homeland of hell." She said causing the spirit to jawdrop and growl furiously.

"Why do _you_ think that _I'm_ going to hell?!" Magnolia yelled.

"Eh, you're an Asshole that killed innocent beings in her youth merely out of fear, or do you not remember telling me all that?" Mayura replied with a raised eyebrow.

Magnolia was shut up by that, "Don't bring that up, bastard." She muttered lowly.

Mayura blinked in surprise before nodding quietly, "Right, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

She sulked away with Magnolia disappearing back into the bow, Ace walked after her before grabbing her into a hug.

She blushed while glancing at him, "H-Hey." She said softly.

"You okay?" He asked while burying his face into her long hair.

She nodded, "Yep, I...I just forgot...Magnolia told me not to mention that and I did." She explained while rubbing her nose, "But, it's okay now."

The duo walked back onto the deck with Ace keeping a close eye on the woman, that and keeping his hand on her waist.

"So, what have you been doing?" Ace asked as the two sat on the floor, with the woman on his lap.

She shrugged, "Nothing much. Been training with my sword and been honing my haki. It was really boring that first year and a half." She stated, "The remaining half was spent traveling around until I hijacked a marine ship to get here."

He smiled, "Sounds like something you would do." He laughed causing her to smirk in reply.

"What have you been doing, besides looking for me, of course." She asked, catching a light blush on his face when mentioning his search for her.

"Same as you, nothing much." He said while scratching the back of his head, "Just got into a fight with someone and I ended up with a scar."

"Oh. So _that's_ how you got it." She said with a face resembling that of a goldfish.

She tilted her head upon seeing Nami put a coat on, "Eh? We're already that deep?"

"Yep. It's gets colder the deeper we go." Nami answered causing Mayura to nod while punching her open fist.

"Okay! But, it's not like I would notice anyway!" She joked causing Ace to smirk while the others sweatdropped.

* * *

The crew were nearing what Mayura dubbed "The underwater falls", when Mayura jumped up and skidded across the deck, "Wowee! Does anybody else sense that?!" She yelled in excitement causing Ace to walk up beside her.

"Probably not. You can sense things a couple miles away, remember?" Ace reminded her causing her to facevault.

"I forgot about that...Anyway, there's a giant creature below us!" Mayura declared causing the crew to jawdrop while Usopp and Chopper hugged each other in fear.

"What kind of creature, eh, Mayu?" Ace asked with a grin.

"Hmm…" She hummed while unconsciously bouncing her massive cleavage, sending the resident chef into a nosebleed. "It kinda feels like a squid or an octopus." She stated with a head tilt.

A loud groan sounded and a decapitated head floated in front of her, she reached through the bubble and grabbed it, "Yep! This is how we're all gonna end up apparently!" She announced happily causing all, minus Ace, to believe she had lost her marbles.

Ace sweatdropped at her, "Stop doing that, you're gonna cause someone to die of shock one of these days."

Mayura deflated before chucking the head out of the bubble, "You're no fun." She pouted, "But, for real, there is a giant sea monster under us."

Before she could react, Ace picked her up like a potato sack, "Hey! Put me down!" She yelled while punching the air.

"Nope, you can just stay there." Ace said without a care in the world.

"You better not be holding me like this so you can just look at my ass, idiot!" Mayura yelled with a neon red blush.

He blinked, "I never thought about that...maybe…" He grinned.

"Wahh! No!" She yelled and punched him with a haki infused fist.

He faceplanted into the deck, "Don't do that, inappropriate idiot!" She screamed and continued to deck out punches, "I swear, you're one of the biggest perverts I've ever met!"

 _If he's only one of them…then who's the biggest?_ The crew thought before a few of them glanced at Sanji, who was fuming, _Oh right...it may be him._

She stuck her tongue out at him before drawing her bow, "Ne, I know how to tame it! I learned a secret technique when I fought off a marine warship!

She grinned and grabbed a pink arrow while arming her bow, causing Usopp to scream, "Oi! You'll pop the bubble!"

Mayura tilted her head, "Nope! It's only one object and it's not even that big! There wouldn't be enough pressure to pop it!"

She fired the arrow and once it left the bubble, they heard a ticking, "What's that sound?" Luffy blinked.

"Wait for it…" Mayura said in excitement.

The ticking stopped and in a matter of seconds the arrow grew to ten times its original size, then the arrow split into several smaller ones before hitting the Kraken head on.

"Woah!" Chopper exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Hehe, those arrows were made by the craziest mechanic. She was a nutjob, but her insanity finally paid off! Mk-98 is our lucky number!" Mayura explained with a joyful look.

Franky looked at her, "Mk-98?"

"We made 97 different models, they all failed. We spent a few months testing them out and they all exploded one way or another. Mk-98 is the only one that didn't blow up in our hands, rather...it blew up at the end of it's timer." Mayura explained with a calculative look. She twirled another pink arrow in her hands, "This is chocked full of machinery, yet we designed it to have an innocent look leading the enemy to believe it is harmless."

"Mayu, you've gotten more intelligent." Ace stated after his brief state of unconsciousness.

Mayura twitched and punched him in the face, "Still not forgiven!"

Another loud groan sounded and the Kraken stared Mayura down, who merely stared at it response.

 _What is she doing?_ The crew thought as the two had a massive stare down.

She armed two more arrows while a layer of ice settled around her, "So, you wanna do it the hard way?" She said calmly while allowing a layer of fire to coat her bow. "Well, then let's do this the hard way!"

The arrows flew through the bubble at light speed before making contact with the Kraken, causing an explosion to occur and one of the arms to be frozen.

"Oi! Don't do too much damage to it! I want it to be my pet!" Luffy yelled.

Mayura nodded and drew a black arrow, "Sure thing, Captain." She mumbled before letting the arrow go.

The arrow hit the Kraken and electricity was heard before two more arms fell, "He's merely paralyzed in those two arms, otherwise he's perfectly fine." She stated before securing her bow back onto her back. "He's all yours now."

Luffy grinned and was walking towards the railing when the weirdo from the other pirate ship offered them some sort of bubble suits. It allowed them to fight as much as they wanted to without popping the ship's bubble.

"Oi, you _do_ know that you need that rope, right?" Mayura deadpanned and nearly screamed when all three just ignored her.

"They're gonna drift away! Those idiots!" She yelled.

"They'll make it back here...somehow." Ace said with a slight pause.

Mayura frowned and crossed her arms, "Sure, after the sea kings get to them."


	22. Omake 1-Ace's Love Life

It had been a little over two weeks when Ace returned to his ship. His brother _and_ his girlfriend both got launched away by the Shichibukai Kuma. It was clear that she had disappeared off of the radar and nobody knew where she had landed.

The man leapt aboard the ship before pulling out a newspaper. One article seemed to stick out, "How did he take that picture?"

Lo and behold, Luffy had _somehow_ managed to get a picture out that barred a message. Ace turned the picture upside down while trying to figure it out.

"What are you looking at-yoi?" A voice asked from behind.

Ace turned around and raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired man in front of him. "My brother managed to get a picture on the paper."

The blonde man folded his arms, "What's up with you. You look as if you've seen a ghost-yoi."

Ace shrugged before pulling out a bounty picture, "My... _friend_ got lost." He bit his cheek as he nearly said the _girl_ part.

Marco raised an eyebrow as the man's cheeks heated up ever so slightly, "Frozen Pyromaniac-yoi? To think _you_ would know the famous ship destroyer-yoi."

Ace turned his head away while stealing the bounty, Marco was really curious now.

"Mayu...where are you?" Ace mumbled under his breath, but to his annoyance Marco heard him.

"Mayu? Who's that-yoi?"

One of the newer members ran up to him with a perverted look on her soft face, "Marco, it seems Acey likes a little lady~!" She said while rolling her tongue at the end.

The woman went by the name of Brenna and she quickly became the bane of Ace's existence. She was an odd one for sure, most of the crew had even thought she was a lesbian because she was surrounded by chiseled men when they first saw her, she wasn't even blushing at the men. Her appearance matched her equally unique attitude with her wild red hair and indigo eyes that seemed to sparkle with mischief.

"Brenna!" Ace yelled causing her to snicker with a perverted look.

Although...there was one thing that the pirates all agreed on. She was by far one of the biggest perverts they had seen.

Brenna laughed before punching him in the arm, "Acey, you need to chill out and spill the beans! I mean, wouldn't it be important to tell us about your love life?!"

Ace's eyebrow twitched as the pervy woman gained a devilish twinkle in her eyes, "What're you planning?"

She wiggled her fingers before a red fluffy fox tail appeared above her butt and two red fox ears sprouted on her head. Her hair grew slightly to where it reach her waist and her eyes became fox-like as she tackled the man to the ground before tickling him. "I wanna know about your love life, Acey! Can't you just tell me?!"

"Over my dead body." He said through his suppressed laughter.

Brenna smiled widely as a scary aura surrounded her and her eyes turned red, _I have a feeling she'd be happy to arrange such a thing!_ Ace thought before finally pushing her to the side.

She pouted, "Well, that's no fun. Can't you at least give me a hint?!" She pleaded causing him to sweatdrop.

"Why're you so damn interested?!" Ace asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"I never get to meddle in anybody's love life anymore!" She whined while sporting an over dramatic look.

Ace grumbled before sighing, "Fine, just get off my back, crazy fox!" Ace yelled as Brenna nodded happily.

"Deal! Now, SPILL THE BEANS~~!" She rolled her tongue as she practically glowed in excitement.

He yanked on one of her fox ears before dragging her to the railing, "You better not tell anyone, crazy fox. I...I have had a girlfriend for a few months. I'm sure you heard of the Frozen Pyromaniac?"

Brenna nodded at light speed, "Yep! She's amazing at destroying warships!" She said with a light blush.

 _So she DOES swing that way._ Ace thought while observing the fox-girl's happiness.

"Anyway...she's my girlfriend." Ace said and the girl froze before shrieking.

"Acey has a girlfriend who blows up ships!" She yelled causing quite a few of the commanders to run out onto the deck while pointing at Ace wildly.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" All the men yelled while Ace gave a death glare towards the fox girl.

"That's what the fox said." Ace grumbled while Brenna laughed at his mood.

"Acey is dating a girl who is practically a frozen version of himself! They're both Logias! She freezes and he just explodes everything!" She said gleefully as her tail swished back and forth wildly.

"I don't explode everything, crazy fox!" He yelled while she continued to laugh at the blush that was gathering on his face.

"The was that one time~~~~" She rolled and was interrupted by a light punch to the gut, "Nevermind, Acey!" She laughed while moonwalking away.

"Stupid fox." Ace grumbled.

He turned his head and was greeted with the expectant faces of the men. "Dear God please no." He mumbled.

 **(Elsewhere)**

A woman with pure white hair sneezed loudly as two woman paused in their cooking, "You getting sick, Mayura?" The elder asked.

Mayura shook her head, "Nah, I think I'm just missing out on something hilarious."

The elder sweatdropped before returning to her previous task, _Why did I think that she would be getting sick?!_

* * *

 **Here's a short little chapter since I'm gonna be doing finals for the rest of the week. Sorry that it's not any plot development, and also if anything seemed ooc. I'm not good at the Whitebeard pirates' personalities.**


	23. Chapter 23

Well, the three men _did_ beat the Kraken, but just as Mayura feared, they got caught up in a fast current. Naturally the crew dove in after them, only to lose them shortly after.

"Well, we're gonna be eaten." Mayura summarized.

"Sea Kings?" Ace questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"All around us." Mayura muttered while blowing a lock of hair out of her face.

He leaned on the railing while grinning, "It's dark enough they may not even notice us." He remarked causing her to nod in confirmation.

"True, but you have to keep in mind that they probably have means of creating light down here in order to live." Mayura stated while propping her head up and gazing at the sea beyond the bubble.

Ace nodded in thought, "Anyway, how much trouble do you think my brother is in?" He asked with an amused grin.

"If he is still alive, under all this pressure, then he's in trouble." Mayura laughed loudly.

"Knowing him, he's probably alive and doing something only he would do in that situation." Ace joined her in laughter before standing up.

Mayura caught the look in his eyes and lit her hand on fire, "Alright! Now we have to search for them!" She said cheekily.

"W-What's t-that!?" Usopp yelled.

Mayura flared her fire before laughing, "That's a Sea King!"

"How can you be so calm in this situation?!" They yelled while steering away from the Sea King.

"Mayu has an issue with running into Sea Kings." Ace said with a large grin. "Mayu, do you sense em'?" He asked.

The woman stopped laughing and shook her head, "Nope. They're outta my range at the moment."

The ship went a little deeper and a massive jellyfish decided the ship to be a perfect target, "Why do I have the feeling that thing is venomous...Ah well, let's freeze it." She walked forward despite the crew's protest.

Her hand landed on one of its tentacles before the jellyfish froze and shattered. She felt her pulse before punching her open hand, "Yep! I'm alive!"

"How did you survive that?" Robin asked, eyes widened in shock.

Mayura folded her arms, "It's like self-combustion only the opposite, instead of burning, they freeze. You may have not seen it, but the ice traveled through my arm like an electric current and onto the tentacle. Beyond that was the combustion which happened within a second, meaning its organs froze within a millisecond." She explained while further shocking Ace that she had grown so intelligent.

"So...the reaction of the jellyfish's poison was too slow? That...shouldn't be possible." Robin said with a thoughtful look.

"Well, it just happened! What can I say, I'm fast!" Mayura clicked her tongue while giving toothy grin.

Everyone continued looking until Brook pointed out that the weird pirate had untied himself, Mayura blinked before giggling devilishly to herself, "Does this mean I have to hunt you down?"

She crept towards a barrel and in a split-second, her foot was on the barrel and the lid was off. "Come on out, I probably won't hurt you!"

"She's gonna scare him to death." Ace murmured causing the crew to sweatdrop.

She tossed in a fairly large rock before slamming the lid back on and tying it with fire chains, "Well, you're definitely not getting out now!"

"What was it that you tossed in?" Robin asked.

"Oh, it was seastone! He's a devil-fruit user, dunno what type but he is one!" Mayura explained while shoving her hands into her pockets.

The crew accepted her words and returned to their duty.

* * *

"Ne, did it get hot in here?" Mayura asked, "Not like it bothers me, but it's unusually warm." Mayura added upon seeing the odd looks from the crew.

Nami ran to the railing, "Underwater Volcanoes!" She yelled.

Mayura drew her bow and pointed upwards towards where the next sea king was coming from, "Just sail through here! I'll handle them!"

Firing off a white arrow, the arrow released a light and blinded a good amount of the sea kings that were chasing them.

"Mayu, big one at 12 o'clock!" Ace said and Mayura dashed towards him. He tossed her up in the air where she fired a red and a green arrow at the sea king. It resulted in an explosion and the fish turned upside down revealing the green arrow was a poisonous one.

They finally escaped the area, only to meet an angler face to face. Mayura quickly blinded it with one of her arrows allowing them to narrowly avoid the fish.

"W-What is that?!" Usopp yelled.

Chopper ran in the opposite direction while Nami jawdropped.

"It...h-has the f-face of a human, but it's surviving all the way down here like a fish!" Nami exclaimed.

Ace blinked at the thing while Mayura just stared at it, "For some odd reason, I'm still not weirded out." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

The...thing...went to punch them, but instead it punched the angler on the head, "Hey, Ankoro! You can't do that! Don't eat ships! How many times do I have to tell you that? Captain Vander Decken-sama won't like this!"

"Correction, I am now weirded out." Mayura sweatdropped.

"D-Did he help us?" Nami murmured.

"Let's go now! We have to get away anyway and he's a monster too!" Usopp yelled after snapping out of his stupor.

"Too late. There's a ship approaching us, I believe it's called the Flying Dutchman." Mayura stated while jabbing her thumb in the direction of the monster.

Brook looked in her direction before promptly telling the backstory of the ship. The captain had apparently lost his mind during a bad storm and threw his men overboard. Then God got angry and cursed him to forever wander the sea without the ability to port.

"That thing can't be real, right?" Nami said with a shaky smile.

Magnolia let herself out and stared at the crew, "I'm a ghost and I'm right here in front of you. Meaning that the ship over there is probably real." Magnolia said calmly.

"She _does_ have a point, after all the Kraken proved to be real." Robin explained.

Magnolia nodded before disappearing again while Mayura seemed to ignore the situation all together.

She was lost in thought when the Kraken suddenly punched the giant human thing away when the thing tried to hit them.

"What's that thing doing here?" Mayura mumbled.

"Maybe you _did_ tame it, Mayu." Ace said while grinning.

"Doubt it." She stated while folding her arms.

The Kraken continued to punch the giant until the three missing men appeared out of nowhere, "Hey, that's enough! Stop hitting him!" Luffy yelled. "You did great."

"I win." Ace said causing Mayura to sweatdrop.

"You can get your reward later." Mayura shrugged while the crew jaw dropped at the fact they had made a bet.

 _I wonder what it was about…_ Nami thought.

Mayura laughed as the three men floated towards the ship in that one itty bitty bubble. "Now I'm really curious on how they didn't die!"

"Mayura-swann~! Robin-chwann~! Nami-swann~!" Sanji yelled with hearts now replacing his eyes.

His eyes landed on Mayura's exposed cleavage causing him to have a nosebleed, "Uh oh! He's had a relapse!" Chopper yelled.

Mayura sweatdropped as the little reindeer fumbled with a few pictures, "Chopper-chibi, mind if I try something?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Ace raised an eyebrow as the woman tiptoed behind the chef while wiggling her fingers, _What could she be doing?_

Her hands glowed before a collar made out of ice formed around the chef's neck, "Mission accomplished!" She yelled while stars appeared in her eyes.

"What is that supposed to do?" Ace asked with a dumbfounded look.

"It slows down blood flow! That way he won't die from blood loss! It's how I survived that attack from that admiral two years ago!" Mayura explained while showing the scar on her belly.

Her eyebrow twitched before she pointed towards the area of the volcanoes, "We might wanna run! My sixth sense has told me that something is going on over there! That and it's getting real hot in here!"

"What kind of sixth sense is that?" Everybody sweatdropped while Mayura hopped around while Ace tried to stop her.

The ground began shaking and Mayura stopped causing her to fall on her butt, "Are they exploding?"

"Isn't it erupting?" Ace asked causing Mayura to punch her open palm.

"Either way, lava goes everywhere!" Mayura declared while the crew gained a panicked look.

"Luffy! Can't this octopus go any faster!?" Nami asked while the horizon grew red.

"Oi, Surume!" Luffy yelled before the octopus went even faster.

"Weee! Ooh! It's exploding!" Mayura yelled while the volcano erupted and magma began to flow onto the ocean floor.

"Erupting." Ace deadpanned causing Mayura to punch him in the face.

"Doesn't matter!" She yelled while the lava made the octopus go at light speed.

"Nami-swan, how long till we-?" Sanji began before he had a nosebleed, albeit a smaller one.

"You're still having indecent thoughts?!" Chopper yelled.

"Just a little further!" Nami yelled while looking at her log pose.

She looked up and pointed, "Into that ocean trench!"

"Wow! It's dark down there!" Mayura said while Usopp jawdropped.

"Down there?!" He yelled.

"No!" Chopper and Usopp cried.

The octopus leapt into the trench with Usopp screaming the entire time.


	24. Chapter 24

Mayura was passed out in a comical position as she mumbled something about how a certain woman should "shut up and stop poking the damn bear".

"Oi, Mayu." Ace shook her a little as light began to cover the ship.

"Bug off...idiot…" She mumbled while slapping his hand away and rolling on her side.

"But I think you'd _really_ want to see this." Ace said with a small laugh.

"Go away…" She groaned before resuming her snoring causing the man to sweatdrop.

 _And here I thought you improved your endurance...Seems you still pass out after a battle though._ He thought in amusement. Mayura had begun the habit after being with him for a while and he couldn't help but question if his narcolepsy had affected her.

He shrugged and picked the snoring woman up, "You _sure_ you don't wanna see this?" He questioned.

She paused her snoring and opened her eyes before punching him in the face, she promptly passed out right after causing him to sweatdrop, "I'll take that as a no." He said while staring at the sight in front of them.

 _Of course you'd be asleep for something like this._ He thought with a laugh.

Magnolia let herself out and yawned while stretching, "Huh...we actually made it." She mumbled to herself before gazing at Mayura, "It seems she only does that with you. She never did it over those two years." She stated quietly.

"Really?" Ace asked in surprise.

The ghost nodded, "Yep, she only passed out after training for a couple days in a row. She's...admittingly really strong...both her will and her physical prowess. She really tried to use herself in the best way today...Perhaps that's the reason of her unconscious state?" She looked him in the eyes while lifting her pipe to her mouth.

"You sure know a lot about her…" Ace murmured in slight shock.

Magnolia snorted with a grin, "You tend to learn about someone when you're stuck with them for two years. She's an idiot now, but I can tell that she's trying to help out. Now, I have to ask, why are you on this ship?" She breathed out a puff of pink smoke while holding her gaze. "Tell me the truth."

"So, you know something's up?" Ace asked with a frown.

"I've been around long enough to figure out when someone's hiding something. Besides," She paused to lift the pipe to her mouth, "One does not simply board the ship of their lover just for a free ride." Her grin widened at the stunned look on his face.

She let out a laugh, "Don't tell me, you plan on taking-?!" She was cut off by the sharp look she was receiving. "Oh my, you _are_ doing that?! Don't you know what will happen? Your brother doesn't seem to be the type to willingly let a new crewmember go on a whim. In fact...No, nevermind that, anyway you're crazy." Her eyes lit up in amusement at the man.

"How did you figure that all out?" He said lowly so that only she would hear him.

She placed both hands behind her neck lazily, "What can I say, you tend to learn a few things over a couple centuries. Travelers coming in wishing for love thinking I'm a goddamn genie, restless souls weeping 'cause they left behind their lovers and most importantly...It simply sounds like something you would do." She explained while closing her eyes and smiling wildly.

"Mayu told you about me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Boy did she ever! She went on and on about how much she missed you and how she should leave the island every other day. She only stayed for that long because she didn't want to upset the people who saved her life." Magnolia explained with a playful look. "Bah, she didn't even know where you were yet she tried to find you the stupid way by island hopping." She groaned at the thought and broke her pipe in annoyance, "Damn." She muttered.

Before he knew it, Mayura shot up with a bewildered look in her eyes before punching him in the face with an annoyed look, "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked while pointing towards the island.

"I tried." He deadpanned causing her to blush.

"Oh...heh...you did?" She asked in embarrassment while laughing nervously.

"Yep. You were too busy snoring away." He said casually causing her to turn even more red.

"Don't...say...that OUT LOUD!" She yelled while punching him into the floorboard.

She got up and turned towards Sanji only to find him blushing beyond recognition as his eyes landed her chest, "What's up Sanji-kun?" She looked down and shrieked.

Ace had stolen her bikini top.

"Damn it! Ace-kun! Give that back!" She yelled as a deathly aura surrounded her.

He grinned as she tried to cover up using her arm, "Why should I?" He asked while twirling the bikini top with his finger.

She zoomed up to him and he found himself pinned down as she glared, he merely smirked in reply, "I'll give it to you if you do something for me."

She twitched, "And what might that be?" She muttered.

His grin widened, "I'll tell you later." He pushed her off and threw her the bikini before walking away.

Mayura glared in his direction with a massive blush covering her face, "P-Pervert." She muttered.

She turned to look at the crew as she button up her jacket, she found herself staring at a couple Sea Monsters.

Ah, make that a _herd_ of Sea Monsters.

"Why is everyone so terrified of them?" She questioned while walking to where Luffy was, "They don't look that bad."

"They look so cool!" Luffy yelled, before blinking as he pointed to one of them, "Is someone riding them?"

Mayura raised an eyebrow and looked, "It certainly looks that way. Even the Kraken is terrified of him." She mumbled before the Kraken let go of the ship and fled the area.

"OI! What are you doing, Surume! Carry us for the last stretch!" Luffy yelled as the Kraken continued fleeing.

"Luffy, that isn't the issue here." Mayura deadpanned as she grabbed onto the railing, "You might want to hold onto something."

They landed on what she assumed was the seafloor, or something like that and she quickly identified each creature.

They were all fish with animal heads! Giraffe, Gorilla, and something that resembled a polar bear.

The person riding them was a fishman, who held his firm stare even as she glared at him, "Oi, who are you?! Not that I don't mind the occasional Sea Monster, but little unfair to have a stinking herd surround us!" She yelled.

The fishman didn't respond right away before his eyes narrowed, "I know who _you_ are, Straw Hat. You and your crew are the ones who crushed Arlong, you are also the ones who protected Hatchen from a World Noble before assaulting that Noble."

Mayura's own eyes narrowed, _What is he planning?_ She thought as the fishman paused to gaze at them all.

"You have two choices, you either join my crew...or you will be sunk right here." He finished with a threatening tone.

Her eyes widened before glancing at Luffy who just stared dumbfounded by the threat, "We might wanna get out of here." She muttered.

"You think?" Nami stated before silently motioning to Franky that he should get ready.

Mayura's attention went elsewhere as she noticed Ace snoozing against a wall. _How is he sleeping through this?!_ She thought in annoyance.

It was at this moment she discovered how little coating was on the ship. Realization smacked her in the head that they must have blasted away most of the air while trying to escape the Sea Kings.

 _Well isn't that just peachy._ Mayura thought sarcastically as she heard Franky say something about charging into the island.

"Oi, Ace-kun! We're gonna wing everything so wake your narcoleptic ass up!" She stated while bopping him lightly on the head.

"Huh...WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE WINGING EVERYTHING?!" He yelled causing her to plug her ears.

"Inside voice, anyway, that guy over is threatening us, so we're choosing to wing everything." She explained while placing her hands on her hips, "Here's to hoping we don't drown or get eaten by a Sea King!" She had this stupid grin on her face which caused him to jawdrop.

"Mayu, now you're scaring me." He deadpanned causing her to blink.

"I am? Well, bout time I did so." She shrugged.

The two barely noticed the blast of the ship, they only noticed when they crashed into the bubble that surrounded the island.

Mayura could only grumble, "Well, shit." She stated before she lost consciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

Mayura groaned before stretching, "Where the hell am I?" She muttered while opening her eyes. She looked to her side and saw Ace snoring beside her.

"And how the hell am I always stuck with you?" She stated while punching him in the arm.

He woke up with a grin and grabbed her waist, "Must be luck. Anyway, where are we?"

She sweatdropped before phasing out of his hold, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Before he could respond, two fishmen that seemed to be guards, approached them. "These two look like the ones King Neptune described." One of them stated.

Mayura, thinking she did something, hid behind Ace who sweatdropped at this. "Are you telling them to get me first?" He deadpanned.

"Nope."

"Then what exactly are you doing?" He asked while glancing over his shoulder.

"Human meat shield." She stated, causing him to jaw drop.

"We're both Logia users, don't you think it's unnecessary to use me as your meat shield?" He asked and she shrugged in response.

"Didn't think of that." She stated before sitting beside him, "Anyway, why are you looking for _us_ of all people?" She asked the guards.

"King Neptune asked us to find all of the members of the Straw Hat pirates." The other guard stated while pointing at them.

"Oh." She deadpanned before standing up with a stretch, "Is that it? You could've told me, I thought I upset some royalty." She stated with a bored look.

" _That's_ why you were hiding?" Ace asked incredulously while lazily pointing at her.

"Shut your mouth. Not like _you_ would know what would happen if you irritate bigwigs." Mayura stated while lightly whacking him on the arm

"Whatever." He shrugged causing her to frown.

"Anyway, we will be leaving, I believe I can hear my fiery orange-haired friend yelling at some poor soul!" Mayura waved her hand while her eyebrow twitched.

She didn't _hear_ Nami per say, it was more that she could _see_ the orangette haggling some shopkeeper over. That poor creature's face...he probably wasn't expecting somebody like Nami to bother him about the price of an outfit for an hour.

When the two guards noticed her trying to move, they placed both of their spears at her neck. Mayura sighed and just continued on moving, the spears went through her body and startled the guards to the point of silence.

Didn't they know what a logia user was?

Mayura broke into a run which causing Ace to blink in surprise, "And where are you going?"

"Anywhere except here! Unless you wanna be arrested?" She yelled causing him to shrug before he ran after her.

"You think they're trying to arrest us?" Ace asked with one raised eyebrow.

"We entered through an area that wasn't the main entrance, therefore we entered illegally. Do you get it now?" Mayura explained with a small sigh.

"Hmm...Makes a little sense." He stated causing her to nod.

They approached the building and Mayura smirked a little, "Seems Luffy, Usopp, Brook and that Mermaid are near us."

"What mermaid?" Ace scratched his head while she shrugged.

"I dunno, I can't remember her name." She said, not really caring all that much.

The two walked in and Mayura let out a small laugh at the poor shopkeeper's face, Nami was really giving him a hard time.

"Hmm...Think I should get a new outfit? You ruined my last one." Mayura asked, smirking slightly while glancing at him.

"Nah, I'm enjoying the view." He said causing her to grin even wider.

"Oh, I'll definitely get a new one then." She joked causing him to sigh dramatically as she picked up a teal t-shirt.

"Where's the fun in that?" He muttered, looking more dejected than he probably should have been.

"If you wanna have your view, you have to pay for my clothes then." She said, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"But you're rich." He stated, pointing at the big wad of cash in her hand.

"Ahhhh...Right! And you're just a stowaway who stares at my ass!" Mayura laughed while slapping him on the arm. "Since I don't mind cold weather I'll buy a whole bunch of bikini tops, whether I wear them around you depends." She smirked causing him to shrug.

"I have my ways." He stated with a low chuckle.

"And I know how to counter said ways." She responded back with clear amusement on her face.

Mayura picked out a ton of clothes while forcing Ace to carry a good portion of them, "Alright! I'm good!"

"I'm not…" Ace mumbled causing her to laugh.

"Yes you are, and if you wanna see my breasts your gonna keep quiet and hold those for me." Mayura said with a sneaky look in her eyes.

"Sup, Nami. Are you giving the poor guy a hard time?" Mayura giggled while Nami folded her arms.

"He just won't go any lower on the prices!" Nami explained causing Mayura to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, I needed to get a new wardrobe since Ace-kun here ruined my only good outfit." Mayura said while Ace looked indifferent about the claim.

"How're you gonna pay for all of that?" Nami asked incredulously while staring at the number of clothes she had gathered.

"I have a regular income coming in since I helped this rich fellow like a year ago. All I did was clear the forest around his house and bam, he paid me. Since he said I could anything, I asked for a regular monthly payment until one of us die." Mayura explained while paying for the clothes.

 **Flashback~**

Mayura laughed lightly as Nike did a barrel roll, "You're getting better at that! Let's land for now!" Mayura said and Nike did so.

Minutes after they landed, a man who must've been very rich, rushed up to her side in a panic, "M-Miss!"

"What's wrong?" Mayura questioned with an indifferent look.

"M-Monsters! They're everywhere! You gotta help me!" He explained causing her to fold her arms.

"Sure, we can work out my payment afterward, correct?" Mayura said already drawing her bow.

"Yes! Anything you want, miss! Just please help me!" He nodded causing a grin to settle on her face.

"Then it's a deal."

 **Flashback end!**

"That's how it all went down. I killed every last beast and in the end, he was all too happy to pay me!" Mayura explained to the awestruck Nami.

"Sounds like you're mooching off of the guy." Ace commented causing Mayura to smack him on the back.

Before she could retort, Luffy, Brook, Caimi, and Usopp poked their heads into the store and sweatdropped upon noticing the four

 _Did Mayura force Ace to carry all that?_ Usopp thought with a dumbfounded look.

"Oi! Nami! Mayura! Ace!" Luffy yelled with a wave.

Mayura laughed lightly with a small wave, "Hi Luffy, seems you found us alright."

Ace smirked before tapping her on the shoulder, "Mind if I tell you what I want now?"

"You're bringing that up _now_?" Mayura said incredulously with both hands on her hips, "Fine, what do you want from me?"

He pulled her away from the group causing her to raise an eyebrow in question, "What are you-?"

"Sorry, can't risk them overhearing. Meant to be our little secret." He explained causing her to blink.

"What dirty little thing do you want from me, peephole?" Mayura muttered with a slight blush.

 _Hmm...she noticed that?_ Ace thought in amusement.

"Your gonna come with me when I leave. I promised Pops that I would introduce you. Can't delay on that forever." Ace laughed at her dumbfounded look.

"You gotta be kidding me. Ace-kun this is insane, don't you realize that?!" Mayura said, not exactly glaring at him, but unhappy nonetheless.

"Oh, I realize that I still want to do it though."

"That sounded a hell of a lot worse than it did in your head."

Mayura turned away, giving him a short nod before returning to the group. "Take what you want! It's all free!" The little starfish wearing sunglasses yelled.

"You have no idea what you just did." Mayura said a wide grin on her face. "You won't have any clothes left by the end of the hour."

And sure enough, they took everything.

"You guys are merciless!" The starfish said, eyes popping out of their sockets at the massive bags they had.

Mayura looked out the door as a commotion grew louder, "Huh…?"

Everyone was murmuring "It's him!" Mayura, on the other hand, was annoyed at how bright it was. "Too bright…" She mumbled, shielding her eyes, "It's like that thing has spotlights attached to it."

"Pretty sure it's just you, Mayu." Ace said, staring at the descending whale in boredom.

"No, maybe he's the living form of the sun." Mayura said, causing Ace to laugh.

"Like that makes more sense."

Mayura peeked past her hand and sighed, "It's royalty! I knew I pissed some royal off!" She scooted behind Ace and nudged him forward a little, "If we make it outta here without ending up in the dungeons, I'll go with you."

"Then I guess you're going with me." He said, his deep chuckle causing her to blush.

"Oi, you Straw Hat people." The king atop his whale said, quickly getting their attention.

Usopp faltered a little at his hard look, "Wh-What do you want?"

"I'm going to…" The king began, looking down at them, gaining looks of expectation and fear, "...invite you to the Ryugu Palace-jamon!" He exclaimed in a much more jovial pitch.

Mayura was so shocked she fell on her side, "DAAAAMMMM IIIT! Now I have to go with _you_!" She howled, shaking Ace back and forth from her position on the ground.

Ace had a wide smile on his face, knowing all along that he would most likely win.

Everyone else on the other hand, minus Luffy for some odd reason, were jaw-dropping in shock, "WHAAAAT?!" Camie and the starfish yelled. "Ryu-Ryu-Ryu-Ryu-Ryu-Ryugu Palace?!"

"Ryugu Palace?" Luffy repeated with a tilted head.

Mayura suddenly sneezed, "Huh...That only happens when I'm missing something hilarious…" She mumbled, not knowing the absolute nightmare Sanji was going through.

"That's right-jamon." The king said causing the entire crowd to cry out in confusion.

Mayura wildly shook her head, "I don't have to be a smart ass to know that he's a king and he just invited us to his palace. Normally I would accept this...but lately I've been nothing but a troublemaker!"

"At least you admit to it." Ace commented, not even trying to hide that he was staring at her ass.

"The Ryugu Palace is the royal palace where the royal family lives!" Camie interrupted the starfish with her quick explanation and Luffy nodded.

"Hmmmm...So, old man…" Luffy began, looking up at the king.

The starfish jumped up while waving his arms, "Don't call him that!"

"Is there a lot of good food at the Ryugu Palace?" He asked, saliva practically dripping onto the ground.

Mayura looked at Ace, "I really hope you don't do _that_ when someone mentions food."

"Not really, still eat like he does though." Ace said with a smirk causing her to facepalm.

"Figures…"

The king looked at Luffy, "Of course, we have prepared a banquet-jamon."

"Oh yeah? I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Mayura shook her head, "This is insane...Oh dear, Nami thinks there's gonna be treasure. Be prepared to run if you hear screaming."

"Sounds like fun. Plus its free food." Ace wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to squirm as she tried to escape.

Didn't help he actually knew what haki was and how to use it. _Why did I leave my notebook?!_ Mayura thought, secretly enjoying the attention she was receiving. She was picked up bridal style and the two were launched into the air thanks to Ace using his fire as jets.

He landed and looked down to see a bored Mayura, also known as a dangerous Mayura.

* * *

The duo was staring back at each other as the shark swam higher and higher, "Oi, you guys have females on all those ships of yours, right?"

Ace paled for half a second before nodding, "Yeah...We have one girl that I think you _might_ like."

She was silent before she bopped him on the forehead, "I can tell that she's an utter nightmare, Ace-kun."

That's when she looked back at the rest of the crew, finding them entranced in whatever the king was saying. Mayura always had a hard time listening to royalty for one reason or another. Next thing she knew there was a bubble over them.

"A bubble, hmm...We must be going underwater." Mayura said, her fist hitting her palm.

Ace smirked before pulling her into his embrace, "Something tells me you might wanna hang on." He said, hands turning black with haki in order to hold onto the squirming woman.

"Knew I shouldn't have left you my notebook, now look at you...using haki." Mayura finally leaned into his hold, a little bit of awe in her voice.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked, amusement laced into his voice.

She smirked, "Yes...Yes, it does. I never thought _you_ would be able to follow _my_ haki training. Mine's pretty rough." She said arms folded playfully.

The whale suddenly took off and Mayura found herself thankful that someone was holding onto her. "...Thanks." She muttered, causing him to laugh a little.

"Wouldn't want to see you go flying off the side. Oh, and your training wasn't that hard." The last part was said so casually, Mayura found herself wanting to headbutt the man.

One minute she's swooning, the next she wants to punch him in the nose.

"Oi! It is hard! You just aren't admitting it, Ace-kun." Mayura said, her eyes meeting his.

He smirked, "Okay, I'll admit it if you wear a bikini for the rest of the time we're down here." His words caught her off guard and she was soon blushing.

"So you can stare at my chest all day?!" She muttered, shaking her head as if it would help get rid of her prominent blush.

He looked away at the rushing water, "Maybe."

Finally, the speeding whale came to a halt and Mayura let out a sigh of relief. Something about a whale speeding underwater set her off.

In front of her was a beautiful underwater castle, and she was slowly approaching it. A reminder that a person of royalty had actually _invited_ her. Not ordered her to be sent to the dungeons.

 _Wow._


End file.
